Le Beau au bois ronflant
by Lady Seraphita
Summary: Pastiche du célèbre conte de fées La Belle au bois dormant. Ce n'est pas très sérieux et c'est du yaoi. UA, OOC, Yaoi, vous ne verrez plus les contes de fées comme avant...comme d'habitude, c'est une petite fic sans prétention, venez lire!
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Le beau au bois ronflant

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Pour écrire cette fic, j'ai dû revoir mes classiques, l'histoire originale est de monsieur Charles Perrault et j'ai emprunté quelques éléments du dessin animé La Belle au bois dormant de Disney.

Pairing: ...C'est une excellente question...vous verrez progressivement.

Note: Cette idée est de moi, entièrement de moi. J'ai pensé que taper un pastiche changerait de mes fics habituelles qui sont toujours dans notre monde réel. Dans celle-ci, les persos sont, comme d'habitude avec moi, totalement OOC et dans un UA. Bien entendu, je ne vais pas me priver pour revoir certains détails des différentes versions de ce conte.

Note 2: Je tiens à m'excuser par avance des événtuelles fautes d'orthographe que je risque de commettre. Je ne suis pas parfaite, mon bescherelle a largement vécu mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Il était un foix qui n'avait pas connu de repos depuis quelques jours. Son propriétaire, un citoyen, buvait avec ses compatriotes pour fêter la naissance de la princesse Naruto. Cette naissance, tant attendue et souhaitée par le roi Minato et sa femme, la reine Kushina, représentait la paix avec le royaume voisin. En effet, en mariant, dans le futur, la jeune princesse avec un des princes héritiers, les habitants étaient assurés de ne pas connaître les horreurs propres à la guerre. Les citoyens avaient donc de bonnes raisons de faire la fête et de boire jusqu'à rouler sous la table.

Dans le palais royal, les courtisans contemplaient l'enfant qui dormait dans un berceau gigantesque. Le bébé, qui était né depuis cinq jours, était blond avec des yeux bleus comme la mer. Sa mère en était folle et son père très fier. Ils désespéraient de ne pas avoir d'enfant et à un moment où ils avaient perdu toute espérance, la reine apprit qu'elle était enceinte. La joie et le soulagement succédèrent à l'abattement et l'enfant vînt au monde dans la satisfaction générale. Pour célébrer la venue au monde de sa fille, le roi avait ordonné une semaine de fêtes qui prendrait fin après le baptême de la jeune princesse. Les trois bonnes fées qui protégeaient le royaume de Konoha devaient venir bénir l'enfant et lui apporter des dons qui lui serviront dans sa vie. Les fées étaient plus ou moins bien vues dans le royaume de Konona. Elles fournissaient un excellent travail quant à la protection du royaume mais elles avaient leurs caractères. L'une était connue sous l'appelation de "fée feignasse", elle aimait s'installer et contempler les nuages et détestait travailler, l'autre était la "fée prude", elle était la parfaite représentation des bonnes moeurs qui ne fallait surtout pas offusquer et elle était le contraire de la troisième fée, la "fée casseuse", qui s'amusait à pourvoir les jeunes enfants de dons douteux et qui prenait un certain plaisir à vanner les autres. Bizarrement, le roi trouvait que leur trio était extraordinaire et il les avait convié aux festivités.

Le sixième jour, la cour et le couple royal, parés de leurs plus beaux attours, attendaient les fées, le roi du royaume de Sharingan et ses deux fils. La cour patientait quand un serviteur annonça l'arrivée des trois fées.

- Les trois bonnes fées, protectrices du royaume de Konoha: Messire Shikamaru, Messire Neji et Messire Sai.

Les nobles se tournèrent afin de voir passer le trio. La fée Shikamaru ou "fée feignasse", toute de vert et de marron vêtue, traînait des pieds et était traînée sans ménagement aucun par Neji, la "fée prude", habillé de rose et de rouge jusqu'au berceau. Sai, la "fée casseuse" qui portait un ensemble noir et bleu fermait la marche. Shikamaru rouspéta discrètement à coup de "galère!", son expression favorite. Les trois fées parvinrent devant le trône, firent une révérence avec plus ou moins de gaucherie et allèrent s'extasier devant l'enfant. Shikamaru regardait d'un oeil morne le bébé alors que Neji le scrutait avec attention. Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le couple royal.

- Vous êtes sûrs que c'est bien une petite fille? demanda la fée rose.

- Mais oui. C'est une fille...répondit Minato avec un sourire tendu.

Sai qui était resté en retrait, tira sur la couverture.

- Eh! s'exclama-t-il bruyamment. C'est un mec ce gosse!!

Le roi et la reine tressaillirent, la cour également.

- Chhuuuttteuh! fit assez puérilement le roi.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais Minato? l'interrogea Sai d'une voix autoritaire.

- Rien. éluda Minato en détournant le regard.

- Il compte faire passer Naruto pour une fille afin de le caser avec un des princes du pays voisin et signer une alliance. expliqua Neji qui était le plus intelligent des trois.

- C'est fourbe. Je ne peux qu'approuver...fit Sai avec un large sourire.

- Sai!! s'écria Neji.

- C'est trop chiant votre truc. déclara Shikamaru. Vous me préviendrez quand il faudra donner des machins au morpion.

- Vous êtes conscients que si le roi de Sharingan découvre la supercherie il pourrait rompre le contrat? questionna Neji.

Le roi et la reine se regardèrent et sourièrent.

- Ca, ils ne pourront le deviner qu'après le mariage... révéla Minato avec un sourire espiègle.

- Minato, je t'adore! rajouta Sai.

- Bravo Sai. Tu vois les résultats du don que tu lui as donné à la naissance. Il va forcer son fils à se travestir...et c'est tout ce que ça te fais?

- Ca m'amuse. chuchotta Sai.

Neji soupira. Entre une fée feignasse, une fée perverse et un roi idiot, il était bien verni.

- J'imagine la nuit de noces. ajouta Sai à l'oreille de Neji.

- Ca... ça veut dire que...j'ose même pas l'imaginer...bafouilla Neji, les joues roses.

Sai eût un sourire triomphant. Il adorait troubler Neji. Le roi tapa dans les mains, signifiant que l'incident était clos et que les choses pouvaient reprendre leurs cours. Neji alla secouer Shikamaru qui s'était installé dans un coin de la pièce et qui pestait à l'idée d'y aller. Pour se débarrasser de cette corvée et pour retourner le plus rapidement possible à ses chers nuages, il leva sa baguette magique et la pointa sur le berceau.

- Je te donne la beauté et la gentillesse, d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu auras au moins besoin de ça...

Un flot de lumière verte sortit de la baguette et alla frapper l'enfant. Shikamaru râla un peu et alla s'asseoir sur les marches d'un escalier environnant. Ce fût au tour de Neji de faire son offrande à la "princesse".

- Je t'offre l'intelligence et la candeur. chuchotta ce dernier.

De la lumière rose quitta la baguette pour se poser sur Naruto.

- La candeur? s'exclama Sai. Je m'attendais à ce que tu lui offres la vertu...je suis déçu...

- J'ai offert la vertu à Minato. Ca ne lui a pas été très utile, j'aurais dû lui donner l'intelligence dont il est totalement dépourvu. murmurra Neji.

Sai, après un petit sourire, s'avança vers le berceau et juste avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer le dernier voeu, le vent se fit plus fort dans la salle, des nuages s'ammoncelèrent sur le palais, un vent glacial amena avec lui une sorcière que le roi et la reine avaient omis de convier à la fête.

- Salut la compagnie! s'écria la sorcière.

- Tiens, Sakura...commenta Sai.

La nouvelle venue était habillée de rose et de noir et elle regardait avec une certaine malveillance l'assemblée. Shikamaru était le seul à ne pas l'avoir remarquée et ne s'en portait pas plus mal. La sorcière jettait ses regards sur la table et vit trois splendides couverts en or, prévus pour les fées qui étaient venues pour honorer la princesse. Cependant, Sakura n'apercevait que deux fées.

- Ben, elle est où la fée feignasse? Vous l'avez laissée à la maison pour que je la remplace?

Au moment où elle disait ces mots, Shikamaru baîlla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, attirant sur lui l'attention de la méchante sorcière.

- J'ai cru que vous aviez oublié de m'envoyer une invitation...commença à sangloter Sakura. Je me disais que vous vous étiez rattrapés en me faisant souper dans un de ces couverts en or... Je me suis trompée.

- Elle s'est encore fait des films, cette pauvre cruche... chuchotta Sai à l'oreille de Neji.

- Je maudis cette enfant! Je lui donne la perversité, la luxure, la bêtise et l'envie...et quand elle aura seize ans, elle se piquera le doigt sur la pointe d'une quenouille et elle en mourra!

La méchante sorcière partit sur un éclat de rire affreux. Le roi et la reine, paniqués, se ruèrent sur la dernière fée et l'implorèrent de sauver leur enfant.

- Pas la peine. Cette andouille a maudit une fille, or votre enfant est un mâle. Votre "princesse" prendra une partie des qualités que la sorcière lui as données, certes, mais elle ne mourra pas en se piquant le doigt, c'est ridicule.

- Fais quelque chose Sai. lui intima Neji. Rassure-les!

Sai eût un sourire et soupira. Il se pencha sur le berceau et murmurra à l'oreille du nourrisson.

- Je te donne le courage pour supporter de tels parents et ...

Une lumière bleue entoura l'enfant et Sai sourit aux parents, prétendant avoir offert à leur enfant la meilleure des protections. Neji, qui n'était pas dupe, attira Sai dans un coin obscur de la salle.

- Serait-ce une invitation Neji? le questionna Sai.

- Non, imbécile. lui répondit la fée rose en rougissant.

- Que me veux-tu alors?

- Quels dons as-tu donné à cette enfant?

- Je lui ai donné le courage, surtout pour supporter ses vieux et un autre truc...

- Quel autre truc? demanda Neji avec une voix remplie de crainte.

- C'est un secret. se contenta de dire Sai.

- La dernière fois que tu as fais un don "secret", tu as refilé la perversité au prince Sasuke...

- Je trouve que c'est une belle qualité moi...

- Je sais très bien que tu ne me diras rien, je crains le pire.

- T'es parano Neji.

Sur ces belles considérations, Neji et Sai allèrent rejoindre Shikamaru qui bullait dans son coin. Même pas trois minutes après, le roi Fugaku, son épouse la reine Mikoto et leurs deux fils, les princes Itachi et Sasuke firent leur apparition. Le roi Minato soupira intérieurement, ça le soulageait de voir Fugaku et sa famille débarquer que maintenant, le timing était excellent. Il s'avança vers le roi Fugaku, le salua chaleureusement et l'invita à voir Naruto qui dormait dans son berceau. Itachi, qui avait huit ans se pencha, de même que Sasuke, son petit frère qui avait trois ans. Pendant que les parents se congratulaient, Sasuke se mit sur la pointe des pieds et força son frère à l'écouter.

- Il est moche ce bébé. fit l'enfant.

- Il vient de naître Sasuke, laisse-lui un peu de temps...ou au pire, tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer car cette "horreur" risque de devenir ta femme...

Sasuke eût une grimace de dégoût qui fit rire Itachi. Ce dernier trouva les trois bonnes fées et profita d'un moment de latence pour aller les saluer.

- Itachi... murmurra Sai quand il vit le garçon s'approcher d'eux.

Sai n'aimait pas Itachi. C'était le seul enfant à qui il n'avait pas pu offrir ses "qualités" qu'il affectionnait tant suite à la perte d'un pari fait avec Neji. Pour Sai, Itachi était estampillé "échec par droiture". Heureusement pour Sai, il avait pu se rattraper sur Sasuke et lui offrir une double dose de "qualités". Itachi les salua et tira la manche de Neji.

- Vous êtes sûrs que ce n'est pas un garçon? lui demanda le jeune garçon.

Neji haussa les sourcils, Sai lui avait offert la perspicacité et apparemment, ce don marchait bien.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça? l'interrogea Neji à son tour.

- Ce bébé est trop laid pour être une fille... avoua Itachi en rougissant un peu.

Le jeune garçon était mal à l'aise de déclarer un enfant laid. Shikamaru lui avait offert la compassion, ça marchait aussi.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Shikamaru lui a donné la beauté, d'ici quelques temps, ce bébé sera le plus beau de tous les environs. fit Neji avec un sourire.

- Peut-être mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

" Maudite perspicacité!" pesta Neji intérieurement.

- C'est une fille...commença Sai.

- Sai...pressentit Neji.

- ...équipée d'un service trois pièces.

Itachi mit une main sur sa bouche, Neji pinça l'arête de son nez avec son pouce et son index, signe de désepoir profond et total et Sai savoura l'effet de sa révélation.

- A toi de choisir. Je te conseille de rien dire à Sasuke, ce sera drôle de voir sa tête le moment venu, surtout qu'il est le plus disposé à faire sa vie avec. ajouta la fée bleue.

Itachi se contenta de garder le silence. Il comprenait ce qui se passait, mais de là à travestir un garçon en fille...il soupira devant tant de bêtise et alla rejoindre ses parents.

- Il ne dira rien. remarqua Sai. Il la fermera tant que ça peut prolonger la paix... c'est un gosse bien.

- C'est pas grâce à toi. commenta Shikamaru qui avait vaguement entendu l'entretien entre ses compagnons et le jeune prince.

- Tu pionces pas toi? s'étonna Sai.

- Vous faites tellement de bruit que c'est impossible.

- Allons saluer le roi Fugaku. proposa Neji.

Les deux autres fées tirèrent la tête mais se décidèrent à y aller. Lors des naissances d'Itachi et de Sasuke, le roi Minato avait demandé -ou plutôt ordonné- aux fées d'aller bénir les jeunes princes en signe de bonne entente. Shikamaru avait pesté, le royaume de Sharingan n'était pas celui de Konoha et il considérait qu'il n'avait rien à y faire, mais devant l'insistance du bon roi, il se résigna à y aller avec ses compagnons. Ceci expliquait pourquoi les fées protectrices de Konoha étaient allées bénir des princes étrangers. Les trois fées firent une nouvelle révérence pour le plus grand dépit de Shikamaru et allèrent se placer dans un coin de la pièce. Sai fit un petit signe à Sasuke, signe que l'enfant lui rendit, il attendait beaucoup du jeune prince. Les fêtes continuèrent et s'achevèrent dans la joie totale. Après les festivités, le roi et la reine de Konoha s'entretinrent avec les fées quant aux dispositions à prendre concernant Naruto.

- Vous pouvez le garder ici, au palais royal et lui donner l'éducation qui lui convient. Si vous pensiez qu'on allait partir avec lui pour se terrer dans un bois pourri où il chanterait avec les hiboux, les lapins et les écureuils jusqu'à son seizième anniversaire, vous pouvez vous mettre le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude. énonça Sai.

Le roi et la reine eurent un soupir ennuyé, cette idée leur avait traversé l'esprit, après tout, les fées étaient les marraines de leur enfant. Les fées saluèrent la compagnie et prirent discrètement mais surement la tangente.

C'est dans cette optique que seize années passèrent...

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Quelques mots sur le conte de Perrault, la Belle au Bois Dormant:_

Dans cette version, il y a douze fées qui viennent bénir la jeune princesse et qui lui donnent chacune un don. Le roi et la reine, pour les remercier, préparèrent douze couverts en or. Une vieille fée qui n'était pas conviée à la noce parce que les gens la croyait morte ou victime d'un mauvais sort fit son apparition et s'offusqua. Elle maudit l'enfant en déclarant que le jour de ses seize ans, elle se piquerait le doigt sur la pointe d'une quenouille et qu'elle en mourrait. La méchante sorcière disparut et la douzième sorcière qui avait été invitée et qui n'avait pas encore fait de don, la plus jeune du groupe, changea la malédiction. Au lieu de mourir, la princesse dormirait pendant cent ans avant d'être réveillé par le baiser de son prince charmant ( Comme c'est meugnon!!). Le jour de ses seize ans arriva ce qui devait arriver. La princesse monta dans une tour, ouvrit une porte qui était toujours fermée et se piqua le doigt. Elle tomba dans un sommeil de cent ans, comme l'avait dit la jeune fée. Cent ans plus tard, un prince passa dans le coin. Il avait entendu des rumeurs sur la belle princesse endormie et voulait voir ça de ses propres yeux. Il parvint dans la chambre où dormait la princesse, l'embrassa et comme par magie, la princesse revînt à la vie et se maria avec lui. Tout est bien qui finit bien. Il y a une suite à ce conte, où le prince et la princesse ont des enfants, mais elle est moins connue.

_Quelques mots sur la version animée de Disney:_

Ai-je vraiment besoin d'en parler? Tout le monde a du le voir au moins une fois dans sa vie...Dans le doute...Dans ce dessin animé, il n'y a que trois fées: la fée rose, Flora, la fée blue, Pimprenelle et la fée verte, Pâquerette. Les trois fées viennent donc au château pour offrir des dons à la jeune princesse, la rose et la verte leur offre la beauté et une belle voix mais avant que la troisième ait le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, la terrible sorcière Maléfique la maudit. Lé fée bleue change le mauvais sort en sommeil de cent ans mais pour plus de sécurité, les fées se déguisent en paysanes et emmènent la princesse avec elles dans un bois désert pour la protéger de la méchante sorcière. Elle devaient la ramener pour son seizième anniversaire au château où elle épouserait le prince Philippe. Elle grandit et rencontre le prince dans les bois alors qu'elle cueillait des fruits et elle en tombe amoureuse. Le même jour, les fées lui avouent la vérité et traîne une princesse plus que démotivée au palais où la méchante sorcière réussit à accomplir sa vengeance. Elle capture le prince et les fées viennent de délivrer. La méchante sorcière se transforme en dragon et le prince la tue avant d'aller embrasser et réveiller la princesse.

Quand je disais que j'avais revu mes classiques...


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Le beau au bois ronflant

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Pour écrire cette fic, j'ai dû revoir mes classiques, l'histoire originale est de monsieur Charles Perrault et j'ai emprunté quelques éléments du dessin animé La Belle au bois dormant de Disney.

Pairing: ...C'est une excellente question...vous verrez progressivement.

Note: Cette idée est de moi, entièrement de moi. J'ai pensé que taper un pastiche changerait de mes fics habituelles qui sont toujours dans notre monde réel. Dans celle-ci, les persos sont, comme d'habitude avec moi, totalement OOC et dans un UA. Bien entendu, je ne vais pas me priver pour revoir certains détails des différentes versions de ce conte.

Note 2: Je tiens à m'excuser par avance des événtuelles fautes d'orthographe que je risque de commettre. Je ne suis pas parfaite, mon bescherelle a largement vécu mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux.

Les petits blablas de Seraphita: Je suis vraiment désolée de vous offrir ce chapitre moins drôle que le premier. J'ai beaucoup moins de temps qu'auparavant pour taper et faire ce que je voudrais. La raison? J'ai l'impression de passer ma vie à l'auto-école. Je passe mon permis fin juillet ( sans beaucoup d'illusions...) et enchaîne leçon sur leçon. Pour ceux qui ont lu mes autres fics, vous savez que je crèche en pleine cambrousse et donc, quand mes heures de leçons sont terminées, je me retrouve au travail de mes parents, attendant les vingt heures pour rentrer enfin à la maison et retrouver mon cher ordi. J'écris moins car je suis crevée quand je rentre à la maison. Je fais ce que je peux avec le temps et l'énergie dont je dispose, mais de mon point de vue, ce n'est pas suffisant...désolée encore!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

C'est dans cette optique que seize années passèrent.

Pendant toute cette période, les rois de Konoha et de Sharingan restèrent en contact plus qu'étroit. Les visites diplomatiques, dîners, réceptions et réunions étaient assez courants. Quand la princesse Naruto eût cinq ans, le roi Fugaku, accompagné de son fils aîné s'étaient rendus à Konoha. Le prince Sasuke, qui avait huit ans à l'époque, avait refusé de venir en déclarant qu'il préférait les "filles aux gros seins" avant de repartir auprès de son professeur, Jiraiya. Sur le chemin qui menait à Konoha, le prince Itachi fit part de ses inquiétudes quant à l'avenir de Sasuke s'il continuait d'avoir un tel individu comme précepteur, ce à quoi son père répondit que le vieil homme était très sage. Itachi, plus que dubitatif, laissa son père à ses illusions. Il délaissa ce sujet pour réfléchir. Il se demandait à quoi ressemblerait la jeune "princesse", surtout en sachant que la dite princesse était un prince en réalité. Il soupira discrètement. Dans quel bourbier lui et sa famille s'étaient-ils engagés? Il resta dans ses considérations jusqu'à leur arrivée à Konoha. Le roi Minato et son épouse les accueillirent chaleureusement. Dès qu'il mit pied à terre, Itachi cherchait l'enfant du regard. Il était plus que curieux de voir ce que ce bébé si laid à son goût était devenu.

- Veuillez excuser la princesse. plaça Minato en escortant Fugaku. Elle finit ses leçons dans quelques minutes et viendra vous saluer.

- Je vous en prie. L'éducation est une chose des plus importantes pour une princesse. répondit Fugaku avec un sourire.

Minato les fit entrer dans un salon assez richement décoré et où un thé bien chaud les attendait. Ils s'installèrent et discutèrent, Minato et Kushina s'enquirent de la santé de la reine Mikoto et du prince Sasuke, ils demandèrent des nouvelles, s'extasièrent sur Itachi et parlèrent un peu d'eux. Itachi écoutait distraitement. Cette conversation ne l'intéressait que peu, tout ce que son père disait, il le savait déjà. Plus ça allait et plus la patience d'Itachi s'effrittait. Au bout d'un moment, on frappa à la porte. Une petite fille entra dans la pièce, fit une révérence des plus gracieuses et s'avança vers les gens déjà présents. Itachi détailla avec beaucoup d'attention la nouvelle venue. C'était une enfant à la peau hâlée, aux grands yeux bleus brillants d'innocence et de malice, de longs cheveux blonds qui étaient dégagés du visage par un bandeau rose et qui portait une robe de la même tonalité. Elle approcha de ses parents avec un franc sourire. Kushina tendit les bras vers son enfant et l'embrassa sur la tête. Minato lui lança un sourire rempli de tendresse avant de lui présenter le roi Fugaku et le prince Itachi. Naruto regarda Itachi avec surprise avant de lui sourire chaleureusement. Elle trottina jusqu'à lui avant de lui prendre la main.

- Viens jouer avec moi! déclara Naruto en tirant sur la main de l'adolescent.

Itachi lança un regard à son père qui hôcha la tête pour signifier son accord. Il se leva et suivit Naruto qui riait. Ils sortirent du salon et une fois dans le couloir, Naruto se mit à courir en tenant toujours la main d'Itachi dans la sienne. L'enfant le traîna jusqu'au jardin où les fées étaient déjà installées. Shikamaru, étendu sur la pelouse, était occupé à observé ses chers nuages alors que Sai faisait du gringue à Neji pour s'amuser. La "fée prude" le repoussait en rougissant, même s'il savait que c'était un jeu, l'idée qu'un homme lui fasse des avances le reboutait.

- Allez Neji! Fais pas ta prude! argumentait Sai. Je sais que tu en meures d'envie...

- Imbécile. Je suis la fée prude, c'est mon tempérament au cas où t'aurais oublié...

- T'inquiètes. Bientôt, on t'appelera la fée perverse. Compte sur moi!

Neji rougit de nouveau et bafouilla quelques reproches. Il se ressaisit quand il vit arriver Itachi et Naruto. La jeune enfant tenait sa main en riant, le prince avait un sourire doux sur le visage. Itachi admirait cet enfant, vivre en tant que fille alors que c'était un garçon et subir tout ce qui était propre à une fillette...Neji eût un sourire en voyant venir sa plus grande réussite et victoire sur Sai.

- Bonjour! salua vivement Naruto.

- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, ma jolie princesse? l'interrogea Sai.

- Très bien. Je me promène avec Itachi.

Sai lança un vrai faux sourire à Itachi qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas blairer. Sasuke montrait des signes encourageants, mais Itachi le désespèrait. Sai envoya un clin d'oeil discret à Neji, ramassa Shikamaru qui traînait sur le sol et embarqua ses deux collègues.

Naruto s'assit sur un banc voisin et fit signe à Itachi de venir le rejoindre, chose qu'il fît. Ils discutèrent pendant des heures, Itachi s'amusait de la candeur et de l'innocence de Naruto qui voyait le monde avec des yeux d'enfant. Certains des raisonnements de Naruto était un peu stupides, quoique de plus normal pour une enfant de cet âge, ce qui ajouta à l'amusement d'Itachi. Il écoutait attentivement la blonde, participait à la conversation en lui racontant des histoires plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres, l'étonnant et la surprenant. L'enfant rit beaucoup et la journée passa. Ils allèrent dîner, puis se coucher. Itachi venait d'entrer dans son lit et de saisir son livre de chevet quand on frappa à la porte. L'heure était bien avancée et le prince se demandait qui cela pouvait bien être. Il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte pour tomber sur Naruto. La princesse avait les cheveux ébouriffés et était vêtue d'une chemise de nuit ample et blanche qui frôlait le sol.

- Naruto?

- J'arrive pas à dormir. Racontes-moi une histoire.

Itachi eût un petit sourire et fit entrer le garçonnet dans sa chambre. Dès que Naruto comprit qu'Itachi était d'accord, il sourit et se jetta sur son lit. Itachi vînt se recoucher, reprit son livre et entreprit de le lire à l'enfant qui l'écoutait attentivement. Il s'agissait d'une histoire de prince et de dragons, assez fade de l'avis d'Itachi, captivante de celui de Naruto. Ce dernier s'endormit sans qu'Itachi ne s'en rende compte, il continuait à lire en mettant les intonations et ne s'arrêta que quand il eût envie de s'endormir. Il recouvrit Naruto avec les draps et couvertures et s'allongea près de lui. Cette journée passée aux côtés de son éventuelle fiancée avait été des plus inattendue. L'enfant jouait son rôle de fillette à merveille, il encassait tout sans broncher et cela étonnait le prince. Itachi s'endormit assez rapidement après avoir jeté un dernier regard à l'enfant.

Le lendemain, Itachi fût le premier à se réveiller. Il se leva doucement, s'habilla et quitta la chambre le plus silencieusement possible. Une heure plus tard, Fugaku et Itachi quittaient le château. Naruto se réveilla à huit heures et ne trouva pas Itachi. Les seules choses qui restaient de l'adolescent étaient le livre qu'il avait lu à Naruto la veille et des restes de son odeur dans les draps. Naruto le chercha, bouda quand il apprit son départ et sourit un peu quand ses parents lui promirent qu'il reviendrait bientôt.

Onze années plus tard, la princesse Naruto allait faire seize ans. Durant ces onze dernières années, elle était devenue plus intrépide, audacieuse, faisant vivre un enfer à ses professeurs et à ses parents. Devenu adolescent, Naruto avait du mal à rester en fille, il voulait être comme tous les autres garçons, porter des pantalons et avoir des activités d'homme. A la place, il apprenait la couture, le tricot, la cuisine, l'histoire et la géographie, le piano, le dessin et la littérature. Naruto était devenu un véritable pro de l'esquive. Il séchait souvent ses leçons et se cachait toujours dans ses endroits inattendus. Même si le prince n'aimait pas ce train de vie, il était généreux, candide et aidait son peuple du mieux qu'il le pouvait. En grandissant, il était devenu d'une beauté éblouissante. Il portait toujours ses cheveux longs, depuis peu, on l'obligeait à se maquiller un peu et ses caractéristiques masculines étaient dissimulées. Un ruban large couvrait sa gorge et sa pomme d'Adam, des vêtements amples donnaient l'impression que la princesse avait des courbes et des chaussures particulièrement bien taillées maintenaient l'illusion de petits pieds. De nombreux jeunes hommes regardaient la princesse comme si elle était un très beau bout de viande, mais le caractère de la jeune femme les remettait rapidement à leur place.

Au royaume de Sharingan, les domestiques préparaient le voyage de leurs majestés pour le royaume de Konoha. Ils devaient assister à l'anniversaire de la princesse et annoncer ses fiançailles officielles avec un des deux princes héritiers. Le roi Fugaku et la reine Mikoto s'enfermèrent dans un bureau pour décider lequel de leurs deux fils devait avoir l'immense honneur de devenir le mari de la princesse. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils s'opposaient, ils n'arrivaient pas à se décider. Itachi, qui était âgé de vingt-quatre ans, était sage, intelligent, beau et fort et son frère cadet, Sasuke, qui avait dix-neuf ans, était son exact contraire. Le plus jeune des deux princes était la perversité incarnée. Il couchait avec n'importe qui, filles et garçons confondus avec une légère préférence pour les garçons qu'il ne risquait pas de mettre enceintes. Itachi déambulait dans les couloirs à la recherche de son frère. Après une heure de recherches infructueuses, il se dirigea vers la seule pièce qu'il n'avait pas encore visité et où il se doutait que Sasuke demeurait: sa chambre. Il ne se trompa pas, Sasuke y était. Itachi vit Kimimaro, le domestique personnel de Sasuke, sortir de la chambre de son maître tout en se rhabillant correctement. Sasuke était bien là. Itachi frappa trois coups et entra. Sasuke était debout, près du mini-bar et en train de se servir un verre. Quand il vit son frère, il sourit et servit un second verre. Itachi détourna vite les yeux en s'empourprant légèrement. Il faut dire que Sasuke était nu et lui amenait son verre comme si de rien n'était.

- Sasuke, habille-toi s'il-te-plaît! le supplia Itachi.

- Je viens de baiser et c'est ma chambre. Je me trimballe à poil si je veux. rétorqua Sasuke.

- S'il-te-plaît, mets au moins un pantalon.

- Non. Et puis, tu as le même modèle. Bois ton verre au lieu de me jouer les vierges effarouchées.

Itachi ne pût que capituler, Sasuke avait un caractère assez fort et aucune pudeur. Le cadet s'asseya sur un coin de son lit avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres tout en observant son frère. Quand il eût bu quelques gorgées de l'alcool ambré, il interrogea son frère.

- Tu voulais me voir? Généralement, tu évites ma chambre comme la peste.

- Si je l'évite, c'est que je ne sais jamais ce que je peux y trouver.

Sasuke eût un léger sourire, il collectionnait les amants, les situations les plus surprenantes et son frère aîné avait la fâcheuse tendance d'arriver au mauvais moment.

- Si je suis venu te voir, c'est pour qu'on s'organise pour le voyage à Konoha.

- Père et mère sont encore en train de déblatérer inutilement puisque tu te charges de cette besogne?

- En effet. J'avais cru comprendre que tu voulais partir plus tôt pour voir Kakashi...

- Tu as très bien compris.

Sasuke bu une autre lampée de son verre, Kakashi avait été son professeur après le départ en retraite de Jiraiya et il avait été son premier amant de sexe masculin. Il s'était établi près de la frontière entre Konoha et Sharingan, côté Konoha, et vivait tranquille. Itachi avait du mal avec le gris. Son rythme de vie et ses lubies lui déplaisaient fortement. Il lança un regard à Sasuke qui était perdu dans ses pensées et toussa afin de briser le silence qui s'était installé et ramener son frère dans le monde des vivants.

- Il faudra être au palais à quelle heure? s'enquit Sasuke de retour sur la terre.

- Pour la soirée dansante. Père ne veut pas assister aux festivités de la matinée et de la journée, tu sais qu'il déteste ça...

Sasuke eût un rictus, il aimait être là pour le bal car c'était l'occasion pour lui de draguer et même de coucher quand la situation était favorable. Ils convinrent que Sasuke partirait dès le lendemain à cheval et que le reste de la famille partirait deux jours plus tard. Itachi hésitait à interrompre ses parents en pleine discussion.

- Tu peux aller les déranger. Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais j'ai pas envie de me marier. déclara Sasuke.

- Tu penses que moi, j'en ai envie?

- Voyons, grand frère, tu es le plus plesbicité pour être le futur roi et tu veux des gosses...pour avoir des gosses dans ton cas, il faut te marier.

- Sasuke, je veux surtout être un bon roi si jamais on décide de me nommer à la tête du pays. Le reste m'importe peu.

- Mouais. T'as qu'à te marier avec la princesse Naruto, vous devenez les rois de Sharingan et de Konoha et vous pondez mes neveux. Tout le monde est heureux et moi, on me fiche la paix.

- En plus d'être pervers, t'es un égoiste...

Sasuke sourit à son frère, les qualités que lui avait octroyé Sai fonctionnaient à la perfection. Itachi hôcha le tête de droite à gauche, il était habitué au caractère égocentrique de son cadet. Il soupira, demanda à son frère de s'habiller et quitta la pièce.

Le lendemain, Sasuke, monté sur son cheval gris préféré, quitta le palais famillial en direction de la frontière entre Konoha et Sharingan.

Le jour du seizième anniversaire de Naruto arriva. Tous les courtisans fêtaient les seize ans de la jeune princesse en priant pour que rien ne lui arrive. Les fêtes furent somptueuses, les fées revinrent de voyage pour l'occasion et Sai attendait avec une fébrilité peu dissimulée la suite des événements. Naruto, au bout d'une heure passée à saluer et à sourire béatement, en avait plus que marre. Elle se réfugia auprès des fées. Shikamaru s'était assis dans un coin alors que Sai et Neji pillaient le buffet en s'apostrophant bruyamment.

- Lâche cette brochette, frigide!

- Tu peux te brosser, séducteur au rabais!

Ils se lançaient des regards mauvais tout en grognant, effrayant les gens qui circulaient autour d'eux. Naruto se trouva près d'eux et s'empressa de les séparer, les appâtant en leur donnant une brochette à chacun. Les fées véhiculaient vraiment une image négative lors de ce genre d'événement...Elle demeura un instant avec eux, riant aux vannes que se jettaient Neji et Sai et les quitta au bout d'un long moment. Naruto réussit à s'échapper et se dirigea vers le couloir. Elle avança, entendant les bruits et les clameurs de sa fête d'anniversaire qui devenaient de plus en plus lointains. Elle marchait sans s'arrêter quand une porte en bois attira son attention.

- Ben, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar? Elle était pas là avant cette porte! s'exclama la princesse.

Piquée par la curiosité, la princesse mit sa main sur la poignée et frissonna.

- Voilà que je suis en train de choper la crève!

Elle tourna la poignée et poussa doucement le battant de bois. Un escalier sombre et sinueux était déroulé sous les pieds de la princesse, montant vers des endroits que la jeune fille ne connaissait pas. Elle se demanda si elle devait voir où menait ce corridor où si elle devait faire comme si de rien n'était et retourner subir les convives. Naruto ne réfléchit même pas et choisit l'option une. Elle monta les escaliers, marche par marche, sans se presser. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment qui s'amplifiait. L'escalier déboucha sur une pièce ronde, quasiment vide. Une chose était dissimulée sous un drap grisâtre, ce qui attisa sa curiosité naturelle. Naruto s'avança lentement vers l'objet...

Dans la salle de réception, les fées enfin repues et calmées, recherchaient l'héroine de la journée. Sai et Neji regardaient partout, alors que Shikamaru était étendu à l'écart.

- Vous cherchez Naruto? les interrogea la fée feignasse.

- C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte? lui rétorqua Neji.

- Je l'ai vu partir vers ce couloir... montra nonchalament Shikamaru, trop habitué aux humeurs de ses compagnes.

Sai et Neji se regardèrent.

- C'est pas par là qu'il y a le fameux escalier dissimulé? demanda Sai avec un sourire.

- Je crois que si...mais il n'apparaît qu'aux personnes qui sont victimes de magie...

- C'est bon, on peut dormir tranquille!

Les deux fées se mirent à rire d'un rire hytérique qui se calma rapidement quand Shikamaru leur parla.

- Dites, vous vous rappelez que Naruto à été maudit par Sakura et que cette malédiction est sensée s'effectuer aujourd'hui?

Un silence pesant et lourd s'installa après cette remarque au combien judicieuse.

- Merde.

Sai et Neji se mirent à courir comme des dératés, bousculant des gens sans s'excuser et s'en fichant totalement. Shikamaru les suivit en marchant, il détestait les efforts inutiles. Il savait que Sakura, même si elle était nulle et assez nouille, était douée en matière de malédictions. Il savait également qu'une fois que ses malédictions étaient proférées, elles ne pouvaient être contrées.

Naruto marchait vers l'objet, fasciné par ses courbes et se moquant du reste. Il tira lentement sur le drap, s'attendant à voir une arme et il sentait les battements de son coeur s'accélérer progressivement. A bout, il tira d'un coup sec sur le tissu. Le drap tomba et dévoila un rouet et une quenouille.

- J'avais raison, c'est bien un instrument de torture...constata Naruto, traumatisé par les heures de cours de couture qu'il avait enduré.

" L'instrument" semblait avoir vécu, il était recouvert de poussière et portait des traces qui démontrait une utilisation intensive autrefois. L'aiguille était brillante, elle semblait neuve comparée au reste de l'appareil. Naruto était fasciné par cette pointe métallique argentée, il avait une irrésistible envie de la toucher, cela devenait une obsession. Il avança doucement la main vers l'aiguille et les fées déboulèrent comme des furies dans la pièce, faisant se piquer la princesse.

- Aie-euh! s'écria Naruto. Ca fait mal cette saloperie!

Il se tourna vers les fées qui le regardait comme s'il avait quelque chose sur la figure.

- Quoi? questionna la princesse.

- Naruto, ça va? s'enquit Neji.

- J'me suis piqué sur ce vieux machin.

Naruto montra sa main blessée alors que Sai eût un large sourire.

- Cette sorcière est vraiment de pacotille. Même pas fichue d'effectuer correctement une malédiction...commenta la fée casseuse.

Juste au moment où Sai pronoçait ces mots, Naruto observa sa main.

- Je...je saigne...je supporte pas...

La belle princesse ne pût terminer sa phrase qu'elle tomba raide assoupie sur le plancher poussiéreux. Sai et Neji restèrent interdits un moment.

- Tu disais Sai? le titilla Neji en fixant le corps inerte qui était allongé sur le sol.

- Non mais quelle cruche! s'emporta la fée bleue. Et dire que cette malédiction merdique s'est réalisée parce que cette andouille a peur du sang! Je rêve!!

- Sakura est peut-être bizarre mais elle sait ce qu'elle fait en matière de malédiction...la peur du sang de Naruto l'a juste aidé à réaliser cette malédiction que Sai avait réussit à détourner. Il faut sortir le dimanche...expliqua Shikamaru qui venait d'arriver tranquillement.

- On n'est pas dans la mouise, surtout que t'avais dit à Minato que Naruto ne risquait plus rien. rajouta Neji.

- Et c'est pas le pire. Imaginez ce soir, quand ceux de Sharigan arriveront pour caser un de leurs fils avec elle. Ca m'étonnerait qu'ils laissent un de leurs fils épouser un légume. Il faut la réveiller avant ce soir où c'est l'accident diplomatique. On a pas beaucoup de temps, il va falloir se secouer. déclara Shikamaru.

- On a qu'à aller chez cette sorcière véreuse et l'obliger à défaire ce qu'elle a fait...décréta Sai.

Les fées trouvèrent un lit dans une chambre voisine et allongèrent la jeune fille qui dormait. Sai apporta un soin particulier à la mise de la jeune fille.

- Il faut qu'il soit super-bandant pour qu'un prince brise la malédiction par un bécot...

- Sai...tes expressions...

- Oh, ça va, le frigide!

Ils se lancèrent un regard tueur, se turent et se mirent en route pour le château de la vilaine sorcière.

De son côté, Sasuke cheminait tranquillement. Il était près de la frontière. Il ne comptait pas rester longtemps avec Kakashi, s'éterniser auprès de son ancien précepteur lui donnait des idées pas très saines. Il entendit un petit bruit dans la forêt alentour, mais l'attribua au vent. Un second bruit attira davantage son attention. Sasuke se retourna pour tomber sur un très joli filet qui le fit tomber de son cheval avant de se retrouver saucissonné.

- Putain, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce merdier? on peut plus se promener sans se faire agresser dans ce pays!

- C'est ma faute.

Le prince se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait cette voix. Il vit une charmante jeune femme aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts, totalement habillée de noir et de rose.

- J'ai enfin mis la main sur le prince lubrique. Et d'un! s'exclama-t-elle.

- T'es qui toi?

- Je suis Sakura, la sorcière.

- Je te connais. T'es la sorcière ratée qui habite à l'est...

- Je ne suis pas une sorcière ratée...et fais gaffe à ton joli petit cul. Je compte te libérer demain, mais si tu continues, je te viole.

- Pourquoi demain?

- Pour que Naruto ne se réveille pas et qu'une guerre se déclenche. J'ai maudis la princesse, toi ou ton frère pouvez la réveiller...je ne le veux pas.

- C'est bien ma veine. Déjà que j'en veux pas de ce mariage, me voilà à la merci d'une débile mentale...

Les gardes de la sorcière empoignèrent violemment Sasuke, qui les détaillaient du regard avec un air pervers et appréciateur. Sakura jubila. Elle tenait un des deux princes, il ne lui manquait plus qu'Itachi. Cependant, l'aîné serait beaucoup moins facile à capturer que le cadet...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Prochainement, Le Beau au Bois ronflant chapitre 3: Dénouement!...J'ai pas envie d'en dire plus...

Simple question: Voulez-vous du citron? Personnellement, je me tâte. J'en ai trois en magasin, dont un qui sera sûr de figurer dans la fic, mais j'hésite pour les deux autres. N'hésitez pas à vous exprimer!

Un grand merci aux lecteurs et aux reviewers! Merci de me lire et de me soutenir!


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: Le beau au bois ronflant

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Pour écrire cette fic, j'ai dû revoir mes classiques, l'histoire originale est de monsieur Charles Perrault et j'ai emprunté quelques éléments du dessin animé La Belle au bois dormant de Disney.

Pairing: ...C'est une excellente question...vous verrez progressivement.

Note: Cette idée est de moi, entièrement de moi. J'ai pensé que taper un pastiche changerait de mes fics habituelles qui sont toujours dans notre monde réel. Dans celle-ci, les persos sont, comme d'habitude avec moi, totalement OOC et dans un UA. Bien entendu, je ne vais pas me priver pour revoir certains détails des différentes versions de ce conte.

Note 2: Je tiens à m'excuser par avance des événtuelles fautes d'orthographe que je risque de commettre. Je ne suis pas parfaite, mon bescherelle a largement vécu mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux.

Une de mes lectrice m'a fait remarquer une chose et sur le moment, je ne l'avais pas saisie. Maintenant que je l'ai comprise ( je comprends vite mais il faut m'expliquer longtemps...), je vais l'expliquer. Sai a donné des dons à Itachi, mais suite à une perte de pari face à Neji, il a du lui donner des qualités "positives", telles que la gentillesse et trucs du genre à la place des dons qu'il affectionne tant, comme la perversité. Je me suis dit que certains d'entre vous n'avaient pas cerné, je sais que parfois, il faut du courage pour me suivre. Généralement, je réponds aux reviews mais je reste trop peu de temps sur Toulouse et je tape le plus rapidement possible afin de vous proposer la suite de mes fics. Si jamais des points restent obscurs, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Merci à vous!

J'avais dis "dénouement"? Je pense qu'on est parti pour plus de chapitres...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Le prince Sasuke était à la merci des soldats de la sorcière Sakura. Dans d'autres circonstances, la proximité avec d'aussi beaux hommes et le fait qu'il soit attaché auraient été des plus satisfaisants, mais dans le cas présent, Sasuke n'était pas parti pour faire un plan à plusieurs avec ses geôliers. Il se laissait docilement mener jusqu'au château de la sorcière, regardant le paysage défiler et les fesses de ses gardiens pour passer le temps. Au bout d'un long moment de marche, ils arrivèrent devant un château assez sombre et lugubre. Les murs noirs semblaient interdir l'accès aux badauds qui auraient l'idée farfelue de visiter et il y avait un nuage noir qui semblait avoir élu domicile juste au-dessus de leurs têtes. Sasuke admirait l'architecture gothique des lieux, en profitant, malgré le fait qu'il soit prisonnier, pour se plaindre du mauvais entretien de la bâtisse. Les gardes le firent entrer à l'intérieur. Des cerisiers, bien entretenus comparé au reste de la demeure, étaient en fleurs, égayant de rose la pierraille noire du château. Sasuke fût ensuite mené dans les cachots où il fût enchaîné. Il jubila, il aimait les liens et les chaînes. Au bout d'un moment, la sorcière vînt le voir.

- J'admire ton sens de l'hospitalité. Attacher tes hôtes...j'adore! complimenta Sasuke.

- Merci, j'y travaille beaucoup.

La sorcière sourit de manière perverse au prince qui le lui rendit.

- Sérieusement, pourquoi m'avoir capturé? C'est pas simplement pour déclencher une guerre...

- Si.

- Allez, n'aies pas peur...

- Je n'ai pas peur!

- Si t'avais pas peur, tu me donnerais le véritable raison de mon enlèvement...

- J'ai pas peur!

- Alors accouche!

Sakura observa le prince. Ce dernier la fixait avec un air impatient et hautain.

- Ils..ils...

- C'est bien. ..."Ils"?

- Ils ne m'avaient ni invitée, ni offert un couvert en or...

- Ils ne t'avaient pas invitée où?

- Au baptême de la princesse!

La sorcière s'effondra en larmes. Sasuke fit une chose qu'il pensait être propre à son frère: il soupira. Il se pencha et prit la sorcière dans ses bras.

- Allez, ça va aller...ils n'ont pas fait exprès...ils sont tête en l'air...essaya de la consoler Sasuke.

Le prince se demandait où il était tombé. Il était en route pour aller voir Kakashi , éventuellement s'envoyer en l'air avec lui, et il avait finit saucissonné, enlevé par des mecs avec qui il aurait joué à certains jeux d'adultes et était retenu par une sorcière chouineuse qui se faisait des films et qu'il était en train de rassurer. Décidément, il était tombé bien bas. Après un quart d'heure de pleurs et de paroles réconfortantes, elle se calma enfin.

- Tu sais Sakura, ton cachot et tes chaînes m'inspirent...

- T'es vraiment le prince pervers. Je ferai rien avec toi.

- On verra.

Sasuke lui sourit. Sakura se releva et s'en alla. Avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte du cachot, Sasuke s'écria:

- Envoie-moi un de tes fidèles machins pour passer le temps! Je m'ennuie!

La sorcière rit et ferma fermement la porte, signifiant à Sasuke qu'il pouvait se brosser.

Les trois fées étaient parvenues tant bien que mal au château de Sakura. Neji et Sai s'étaient disputés tout le long du trajet, ils s'opposaient quant à la direction à prendre.

- A gauche, poivrot! protestait Sai.

- Je te dis que c'est à droite, ersatz de playboy!

Shikamaru trancha en empruntant le chemin du milieu. Les deux autres le suivirent en continuant de se crier dessus, c'était leur sport favori. Parvenant donc péniblement au château, ils se fâchèrent encore quant à la façon de pénétrer dans la demeure.

- On fonce dans le tas et on dégomme tout le monde! proposa Sai.

- Crétin! On s'infiltre silencieusement et on trouve le plus rapidement possible Sasuke avant de déguerpir! déclara Neji.

Ils s'opposèrent pendant deux bonnes minutes assez virulentes en jurons et insultes avant que Shikamaru ne se range de l'avis de Neji. Ce dernier triompha en lançant une oeillade à Sai et ils entrèrent en douce dans le château.

- Ils ont dû le mettre dans les cachots...constata Neji.

- Il doit s'y plaire...Le veinard! rajouta Sai.

- Ils sont au sous-sol. indiqua Shikamaru.

- Tu m'as l'air de bien connaître l'endroit. remarqua Neji.

- J'y suis venu quand j'étais petit. Je m'amusais à enfermer Sakura dans les cachots et à jeter les clés. Elle criait toujours et m'empêchait de buller tranquille. révéla la fée feignasse.

- C'est du joli. Je t'aurais jamais cru comme ça. commenta Neji, offusqué.

- Tu remontes dans mon estime. dit Sai avec un large sourire.

Neji pesta comme à son habitude, Sai pouffa devant ses remontrances et Shikamaru continua dans sa fonction de guide. Ils débouchèrent devant un couloir encore plus sombre que les précédents, bordé par des cachots.

- Il y en a un paquet! On fait comment pour le trouver? demanda Neji.

- Il est par là! Je ressens sa perversité! pointa Sai.

Il se mit à courir d'un pas vif, explosa la serrure d'un coup de baguette magique et ouvrit brusquement la porte.

- Sai!

- Sasuke!

- Comment m'as-tu trouvé?

- Pourquoi t'es attaché sans personne pour s'amuser avec toi?

Neji et Shikamaru arrivèrent et trouvèrent la fée casseuse en train d'enlacer le prince pervers. Si Itachi était la plus grande réussite de Neji, Sasuke était celle de Sai. La fée casseuse était très fière de son protégé. Ils avaient presque les mêmes manies à la différence près que Sai ne courrait qu'après Neji alors que Sasuke courrait après tout le monde.

- Quel bonheur de vous retrouver sain et sauf, prince Sasuke! déclara Neji chaleureusement.

Sasuke sourit, la fée prude l'avait toujours beaucoup amusé. Il attendait avec impatience le moment où la fée prude ne le serait plus.

- Bon, on va te sortir de là avant que cette timbrée ne pige quoi que ce soit.

Sai réussit à défaire les chaînes de Sasuke avec un peu de regrets. Ils quittèrent la cellule et traversèrent le couloir en sens inverse. Sai ouvrait la marche, suivit par Shikamaru, Sasuke et enfin Neji. Ils parvinrent jusqu'à la cour aux cerisiers et se firent encore plus petits. Ils longèrent les murs, ne faisant pas de bruit et évitant les portes. Ils étaient près du but quand une forme rose se posa devant eux.

- Hello-o!

- Ah, Sakura.

La sorcière était apparue devant le quatuor fuyant, leur bloquant le passage. Sai lui fit un faux sourire, Shikamaru agit comme si elle n'était pas là, Sasuke la regarda de bas en haut avec envie alors que Neji recula d'un pas.

- Allez, ne nous cause pas plus de problèmes. Tu as eu Sasuke pour toi pendant quelques heures et t'as même pas été fichue de jouer avec. Maintenant, tu nous laisses passer avant que Minato ne nous réduise en charpie, et tant que tu y es, tu abandonnes Itachi aussi. prononça Sai.

- Et si je ne veux pas? interrogea la sorcière.

- On peut trouver un compromis. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut t'offrir en échange de notre liberté? demanda Sai.

- Réfléchis, propose et on verra si on peut satisfaire ta requête. ajouta Sasuke.

La sorcière eût un moment de réflexion avant de balayer du regard les quatre hommes qui se tenaient devant elle. Elle eût un sourire malin et observa la fée prude avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

- Dans ce cas, je veux passer une heure seule avec la fée prude dans ma chambre. lança Sakura.

Neji crut qu'il avait mal entendu. Ce n'était pas possible, il croyait que la sorcière venait de lui proposer de coucher avec elle. Devant les regards envieux de Sasuke, compatissants de Shikamaru et jaloux de Sai, Neji comprit que son hallucination auditive n'était que l'exacte vérité. Il commença à trembler à l'idée de faire "ça" avec cette fille, puis il eût envie de saluer le sol tête la première. Neji fût retenu par Sasuke avant de s'écraser brutalement sur le plancher des vaches.

- C'est l'émotion. déclara Sasuke, content d'assister à la débauche de cette fée frigide. On te le prête pour une heure.

- N'y aurait-il pas quelque chose d'autre qui pourrait faire l'affaire? demanda Shikamaru qui sortit de son mutisme.

- Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais me transformer en dragon pour vous empêcher d'accéder au château? C'est dépassé et c'est bon pour finir transpercée par une épée. Je préfère me faire transpercer par autre chose, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- C'est assez compréhensible...affirma Sasuke.

- Moi, je ne veux pas lui céder Neji.

Sai venait d'hausser la voix, chose qui était assez rare. Les trois autres se retournèrent vers lui et le questionnèrent du regard.

- Il est à moi. C'est ma chose et je ne suis pas prêteur.

- Sai, ne fais pas ton enfant. Tu te colleras à la porte, comme moi, et tu pourras écouter le calvaire de ta propriété. énonça Sasuke.

L'argument fit mouche. Sai sembla réfléchir un instant.

- C'est d'accord mais je ne veux pas que tu lui mettes quelque chose entre les fesses.

Sakura lui sourit, donna sa parole et entraîna le corps de la fée avec elle vers sa chambre, suivit de très près par la fée casseuse et le prince pervers. Ces deux derniers se collèrent à la porte et Shikamaru, qui traînait mollement derrière eux, s'assit contre le mur.

Neji sentait quelque chose de doux et de chaud qui entourait son corps. Il sourit, il venait de faire un affreux cauchemar où il était la proie sexuelle d'une sorcière aussi dévergondée que pitoyable. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il déchanta rapidement. Sakura était étendue sur lui et lui léchait la joue. Au sommet de sa peur et de sa pudeur, Neji se mit à crier.

- NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!

De l'autre côté de la porte, côté couloir, Sai et Sasuke s'approchèrent davantage de la porte.

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'il vient de se réveiller...commenta Sasuke.

- Il est à moi. Maudite sourcière!

- Tais-toi et écoute.

Le couple commença. On pouvait entendre les protestations de Neji qui ne voulait vraiment pas coopérer et qui appelait inlassablement à l'aide, les petits cris de Sakura qui lui promettait d'être bien attaché et les ronflements de Shikamaru. Bientôt, Neji n'eût plus le choix et se résigna. Sai avait beau être contrarié, sa nature perverse reprit rapidement le dessus. Il bava avec Sasuke contre le battant en bois, imaginant que Neji prenait du plaisir avec lui. Quand ce fût fini, ils s'éloignèrent de la porte.

- On a eu que le son, mais j'aurais bien aimé avoir l'image aussi...déclara Sasuke, un léger filet de bave s'écoulant de ses lèvres.

- Moi, je suis bien content de n'avoir eu que le son. rétorqua Sai dans le même état que son camarade pervers.

Shikamaru baîlla bruyamment et s'étira en grognant.

- Ils ont fini? demanda-t-il avec une voix pâteuse.

- A l'instant. lui répondit Sasuke.

A peine Sasuke avait-il prononcé ces mots que Neji, le regard vague, les vêtements déchirés par endroit et des marques rouges parsemant son corps, sortit de la chambre de la sorcière.

- Elle a dit que nous pouvions y aller. chuchotta la fée prude d'une voix lente.

- Neji?

Neji releva ses yeux qui ne quittaient plus le sol depuis son arrivée. Il questionna Sasuke du regard et vit le prince et la fée casseuse sourire à pleines dents.

- Il-n'est-plus-prude! Il-n'est-plus-prude! chantonnèrent joyeusement la fée et le prince.

- ARRETEZ!! J'ai vu et j'ai vécu l'enfer!

Les deux chanteurs s'arrêtèrent, s'observèrent et reprirent avec une autre phrase.

- Il-est-gay! Il-est-gay!

- C'est faux! protesta Neji en rougissant.

Sai avait retrouvé son sourire hypocrite. Si Neji était traumatisé par l'acte avec une femme, il avait une chance avec lui... Tout sourire, la fée perverse aida la fée prude à monter à cheval et tous les quatre se mirent en route pour le palais de la princesse endormie.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Prochainement, le Beau au bois ronflant chapitre 4: Réaction de Sasuke face à Naruto... suspense!...et à l'approbation générale...du citron ( ou un début de citron, j'hésite encore. En tout cas, il y aura du lime minimum! )!


	4. Chapter 4

Titre: Le beau au bois ronflant

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Pour écrire cette fic, j'ai dû revoir mes classiques, l'histoire originale est de monsieur Charles Perrault et j'ai emprunté quelques éléments du dessin animé La Belle au bois dormant de Disney.

Pairing: ...C'est une excellente question...vous verrez progressivement.

Note: Cette idée est de moi, entièrement de moi. J'ai pensé que taper un pastiche changerait de mes fics habituelles qui sont toujours dans notre monde réel. Dans celle-ci, les persos sont, comme d'habitude avec moi, totalement OOC et dans un UA. Bien entendu, je ne vais pas me priver pour revoir certains détails des différentes versions de ce conte.

Note 2: Je tiens à m'excuser par avance des événtuelles fautes d'orthographe que je risque de commettre. Je ne suis pas parfaite, mon bescherelle a largement vécu mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux.

Note citronnée: Lemon dans le chapitre. Il est un peu space, mais je suis tellement crevée que j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même!

Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait chaud au coeur! Comme je le disais aux lecteurs de Dark, je reviens vers la mi-septembre et je pourrai poster! Pour info, le chapitre suivant de cette fic est déjà tapé et je le posterai un peu plus tard. Bonne lecture!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Le quatuor était en route pour le château de la princesse Naruto. Sai pouvait enfin respirer, ils arriveraient à temps pour réveiller la princesse. Il se sentit plus léger d'un coup, Minato n'allait pas lui faire de reproches, tout ira bien dans le meilleur des mondes possibles. Il soupira, soulagé. Du côté de Neji, l'heure n'était pas au soulagement. Il avait été forcé de coucher avec la sorcière, de faire...rien que d'y penser, ça le faisait tourner de l'oeil. Le plus tranquille des trois était Shikamaru, comme à son habitude, le fée feignasse ne balisait pas. Sasuke était assez impatient de rencontrer Naruto. Quand Itachi lui avait rendu visite onze ans auparavant, il n'avait cessé de bassiner Sasuke sur la beauté de la princesse dès son retour à Sharingan. Itachi lui en avait tellement rabattu les oreilles que Sasuke n'avait pu s'empêcher de déclarer que son frère faisait un lolita complex, ce que l'aîné réfuta de toutes ses forces. Rien qu'à repenser à Itachi qui s'emportait les joues légèrement roses, Sasuke ne pût retenir un sourire d'apparaître sur ses fines lèvres. Il aimait faire bisquer Itachi, tout comme Sai aimait le faire avec Neji. Au bout de quelques heures de route, Sasuke et les fées distinguèrent les remparts de Konoha. C'était la première fois que Sasuke s'aventurait jusqu'au château depuis sa petite enfance. La seule fois qu'il s'était rendu au palais avait été pour le baptême de la jeune princesse. Depuis cette période, Sasuke se trouvait toujours une excuse pour éviter les déplacements à Konoha. Cette fois-ci, il devait y aller, au moins pour réveiller la jeune fille.

Arrivés au château, les fées le firent rentrer par derrière et évitèrent ainsi tous les badauds qui festoyaient et qui n'avaient pas remarqué la disparition de l'héroine du jour. Ils lui ouvrirent le chemin jusqu'à la plus haute chambre de la plus haute tour, faisant pester Sasuke et Shikamaru qui en avaient plus que marre de monter des marches.

- C'est quand qu'ils mettent un ascenseur? demanda la fée feignasse. Cet escalier est aussi interminable que raide.

- Il y a pas que lui...ajouta Sasuke avec un sourire entendu à la direction de Sai.

Neji ne pût s'empêcher de rougir et de bafouiller quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Sai lui sourit. Il avait dans l'idée de mettre la fée prude dans son lit, peu lui importait le temps, il avait encore des siècles à vivre et donc, l'occasion de rouler la fée prude afin d'arriver à ses fins. Patience...Sasuke se traîna tant bien que mal jusqu'à la chambre. Sai lui ouvrit la porte et le précéda dans la pièce, les deux autres fées fermant la marche.

La princesse Naruto était étendue sur le lit, des pétales de roses couvraient son corps endormi, ses longs cheveux blonds ondulaient sur l'oreiller, ses paupières étaient closes et ses lèvres roses appelaient les baisers. Sasuke resta coi devant cette beauté endormie, Neji en profita pour parler discrètement avec Sai.

- Mais depuis quand il y a ces pétales de roses éparpillés autour de lui? questionna la fée prude.

- Depuis avant qu'on parte. Je trouvais que ça collait mieux à l'ambiance de mièvrerie affligeante. Tu vois, je peux être romantique aussi. déclara Sai avec un sourire.

Neji s'empourpra avant de regarder Sasuke. Ce dernier rougissait en observant Naruto sur le lit. Neji s'attendrit un bref instant devant la vision d'un Sasuke qui devenait de plus en plus rouge. Son instant de béatitude fut brisé quand le jeune prince se tourna vers les fées.

- Vous vous foutez de moi, j'espère? Elle est plate comme une planche à pain, et moi, j'aime les filles aux gros seins! s'insurgea Sasuke, outré qu'on ose lui demander d'embrasser Naruto.

- T'inquiète, Sasuke! Je comprends ton dépit légitime, mais elle a des qualités cachées, crois-nous! fit Sai avec un clin d'oeil coquin.

Sasuke fronça un peu les sourcils avant de se raviser. Si Sai, un de ses maîtres en perversion prenait le parti de défendre Naruto, c'est qu'elle devait en valoir le coup. Soupirant une dernière fois, le jeune prince s'approcha de la jeune princesse et se retrouva le visage juste au-dessus de la belle endormie.

- Juste parce que vous avez merdé, je me retrouve à embrasser une planche. C'est une grande dérogation aux principes que je défends depuis mes cinq ans. Elle a intérêt à être bonne...

Sasuke sentait le souffle de l'endormie qui lui caressait le visage, et se résignant, il franchit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Emporté par le mouvement, Sasuke se retrouva à se pencher davantage sur la belle assoupie, à poser ses mains autour de sa tête sur l'oreiller, approfondissant le baiser en insérant sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune fille. On était dragueur et impur ou on ne l'était pas...Sasuke sentit que le corps de Naruto réagissait sous lui et en fut totalement certain quand la princesse, en pleine possession de ses moyens retrouvés, lui envoya un ramponneau qui le fit valser à l'autre bout de la chambre. Neji fut outré par tant de violence et Sai, à moitié mort de rire, dû se jeter sur Naruto et le maîtriser avant qu'il n'aille achever le pauvre prince salvateur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce pervers? On peut même pas pioncer cinq minutes qu'un décérébré tente de profiter de vous! hurla la princesse en se débattant dans les bras de la fée casseuse.

- Naruto, ça fait plusieurs heures que tu dors, le jeune homme est venu pour te réveiller...expliqua Neji qui aidait Sasuke à se relever.

- J'aurais pu me réveiller toute seule! J'avais pas besoin de ce blaireau bécoteur!

- Je ne pense pas que tu aurais pu te réveiller toute seule sans l'aide de ce "blaireau bécoteur" comme tu dis si bien... trancha Sasuke en passant sa main sur sa joue endolorie. Tu étais maudite, andouille!

- Je te permets pas de me traiter d'andouille...triple andouille!

- Peuh, c'est tout ce que tu as pu trouver...pitoyable! lança Sasuke.

- Il te dit la vérité, Naruto. énonça doucement Shikamaru du coin de la pièce où il se trouvait.

Naruto arrêta d'hurler et regarda la fée feignasse.

- Tu as été maudite à ta naissance par une sorcière de piètre catégorie et tu devais être embrassée par un prince pour lever cette malédiction...résuma Shikamaru, soucieux de s'éviter un mal de crâne certain.

- Sasuke est généreusement venu nous aider...ajouta Sai.

- On m'a pas laissé le choix, tu veux dire...corrigea le prince.

- Je comprends que dalle...chuchotta Naruto.

- Pour faire simple, si je n'étais pas venu pour te bécoter, tu serais encore dans ce pieu en état végétatif. Tu comprends que ça aurait fait désordre à ta sauterie d'anniversaire...et toi, pour me remercier, tu me frappes. expliqua Sasuke.

Naruto s'empourpra et se calma. Il lança un regard au brun qui se tenait devant lui et chuchotta quelques excuses. Sasuke, sentant qu'il avait un ascendant sur la belle blonde, décida d'en tirer profit. Il s'avança vers Naruto, prit sa main et l'embrassa.

- Même si tu n'étais pas au courant, j'espère que tu ne t'es pas fait mal.

Sasuke prit la main de la princesse qui l'avait frappée, la porta à ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Naruto rougit et ne dit plus rien.

- ll passe à l'attaque! commenta Sai du fond de la chambre.

Il était possible que le brun et le blond les eurent oubliées, mais les trois fées étaient toujours dans la pièce et observaient tout ce qui se passait. Neji commençait déjà à tourner de l'oeil, Shikamaru bailla et Sai sentait la bave qui lui montait aux lèvres. De son côté, Sasuke relâcha la main de la jeune fille tout en lui lançant un regard des plus évocateurs.

- Tu n'as pas mal, Naruto? interrogea Sasuke.

- Non, merci...

- Ca tombe bien, car moi, j'ai mal...tu as une dette envers moi...fit le prince en se léchant les lèvres sensuellement.

- Vrai...vraiment? questionna Naruto, subitement moins rassuré.

- Une dette de presque rien du tout. compléta Sasuke en se rapprochant de la blonde.

- Qu'est...Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi? demanda Naruto de plus en plus craintif.

Shikamaru sentait que les débats allaient s'animer. Il voyait Neji qui cheminait à reculons vers la porte de la chambre alors que Sai s'installait mieux afin de bien profiter du spectacle. La fée feignasse soupira. Elle héla discrètement Neji afin d'embarquer Sai. Neji revînt en tremblant, empoigna Sai à sa droite alors que Shikamaru se chargeait du côté gauche et ils quittèrent la pièce sous les protestations de la fée casseuse. Dès que Sasuke entendit la porte se fermer, il se mit à marcher vers Naruto. Le blond, sentant venir l'arnaque, reculait jusqu'à ce qu'il toucha le mur.

- Tu pourrais la rembourser maintenant? On n'est jamais sûr de rien après tout... chuchotta Sasuke à l'oreille du blond.

- Et...comment? questionna Naruto qui ne voulait pas entendre une réponse bien précise.

- Tu m'as fais mal, donc, rembourses-moi avec ton corps.

Naruto frissonna. Sasuke posa ses lèvres dans la nuque de la blonde.

- Je serai très doux, je te le jure...enfin, j'essayerai. murmurra Sasuke de la nuque de la blonde.

Naruto se dit qu'il était cuit. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait achevé Sasuke, cependant, il se retrouvait coincé et le pire était que les traitements que le brun lui infligeait commençaient à réveiller une partie de son anatomie assez négligée. Naruto paniqua. Il fallait impérativement qu'il se calme et trouve un moyen de repousser son sauveur avant qu'il ne découvre le pot-aux-roses. Alors que Naruto bataillait pour lutter contre les caresses et baisers plus qu'agréables du prince, l'agitation était à son paroxysme de l'autre côté de la porte. Shikamaru s'était allongé contre le mur, près de l'escalier, Neji était debout à côté de lui et Sai avait son oreille collée à la porte.

- Putain, ils auraient pu foutre une serrure pour qu'on puisse regarder aussi. Ils sont pas intelligents les gens! pesta la fée casseuse.

- Sai, ce n'est pas bien ce que tu es en train de faire...protesta Neji couleur pivoine.

- Mais tu es idiot? Sasuke va découvrir "ze big secret". Je veux être aux premières loges.

Neji venait de comprendre le pourquoi de la fébrilité de son compagnon. Doucement, il s'approcha et colla son oreille à la porte, le visage tout rouge.

- Eh ben, on dirait que la curiosité l'emporte sur la moralité.

- Tais-toi. Je reste juste pour la révélation et après, je retourne dans mon coin. expliqua Neji en mode facial "tomate".

- J'y crois, tiens! ne pût s'empêcher de lancer Sai avec un sourire entendu.

Neji lui tira la langue, ce qui fit rire Sai.

- Vous savez que vous ressemblez à un couple en train de se chamailler? questionna Shikamaru qui malgré sa désinvolture faisait attention à tout ce qui se passait.

- C'est ce que j'allais dire à Neji. Tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps...se plaignit Sai.

- Nous ne sommes pas un couple! Plutôt mourir mangé par des escargots que de sortir avec lui! s'emporta Neji.

- Je serai ton escargot... je vais te manger! ajouta Sai.

Neji s'écarta vivement, oubliant ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la porte. Ses fesses en danger avaient la priorité sur n'importe quel autre événement. Sai lui lança un regard des plus équivoques et reporta son attention sur la porte. Neji se posa à côté de Shikamaru en tremblant de tout son corps. Son coeur battait vite, il avait l'impression de manquer de souffle et il se sentait perdu. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait? Shikamaru eût un petit rictus. Peut-être que Sai parviendrait à ses fins plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu...Ses réfléxions furent entravées par la fée casseuse qui frétillait littéralement d'exitation.

- Pointez-vous! Ca commence à être vraiment chaud!

Ni une, ni deux et les deux autres fées se collèrent à la porte, étonnant Sai, et lancèrent un regard qui voulait dire: " On veut tout savoir! Surtout si l'hémoglobine se met à gicler!". Sai sourit et tous les trois firent grand silence.

Dans la chambre, Sasuke n'avait pas perdu son temps. Il avait débuté par embrasser la nuque de la princesse avant de caresser délicatement ses bras. Sasuke avait une folle envie de la faire basculer sur le lit, de lui arracher tous ses vêtements et de l'embrasser sans le moindre répit. Cependant, il se forçait à aller doucement, attendant le moment propice, détendant la blonde par des baisers et des caresses qui se faisaient de moins en moins innocents. Naruto ne pût retenir un léger gémissement franchir ses lèvres alors que Sasuke mordillait son oreille. Sasuke s'appliquait, il recherchait les endroits qui feraient vibrer la princesse. Au bout d'un moment, il fût pris d'une légère inquiétude. Il passait ses mains sur la poitine de Naruto et ne sentait presque rien sous ses paumes.

"- C'est pire que tout. Elle n'a aucune forme...elle est aussi plate qu'un mec...Quelle arnaque! Moi, avec une planche à pain...c'est l'apocalypse!" pensa Sasuke.

Il s'inquiéta davantage quand la cuisse de la princesse, ou ce qu'il croyait être sa cuisse, se mit à se frotter contre son ventre.

"- Elle est souple pour arriver à me caresser là sans trop bouger. Ca fait un point en sa faveur! " repensa le prince en passant ses mains sur les flancs de la jeune fille.

Naruto, lui, ne savait plus où il était. Il se perdait dans le plaisir que lui procurait Sasuke. Sa résolution de se calmer et de le repousser n'avait pas tenu plus de cinq minutes face à ces vagues de plaisir qui submergeaient son corps. Naruto n'avait ni la force ni la volonté de lutter. Il entendait une voix féminine qui lui disait de se laisser aller dans les bras du brun. Cette voix résonnait dans sa tête, bloquant tout le reste. Naruto ne ressentait que cette voix et Sasuke. Plus rien n'existait après ça. Le brun était conscient que la princesse était en train de s'abandonner totalement. Quand il en fût certain, il la poussa doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle atterisse sur le lit. Sasuke ne la rejoignit pas tout de suite, il l'observa avec attention. Naruto. Ses joues devenues rouges grâce aux caresses précédentes, ses lèvres roses et entrouvertes qui appelaient ses baisers, ses yeux brillants de désir, ses mains qui s'accrochaient aux draps blancs, son corps qui tremblait d'exitation, son érection qui déformait le tissu de sa jupe, ses cheveux qui...

...

Son érection qui déformait le tissu de sa jupe?

Il se jeta sur Naruto et leva sa jupe, faisant rougir la blonde. Il vit une grosse boule qui tirait le sous-vêtement à l'extrême. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et tout prit brutalement un sens. Il comprenait la plateur de la princesse, son caractère, pourquoi elle l'avait frappé...Il saisit que Naruto était un homme. Il rougit. Sasuke préférait les hommes aux femmes et apparement, celui-ci était vierge. Il se lécha les lèvres alors que Naruto s'était redressé pour cacher son entrejambe. Cependant, Sasuke n'était pas de cet avis. Il maintenait fermement la jupe alors que Naruto se débattait pour lui faire lâcher prise.

- Alors t'es pas une princesse mais un prince? l'interrogea Sasuke avec un sourire ironique.

- Lâche-moi! Ca suffit!

- Je ne crois pas. Je viens d'avoir mes réponses à mes questions...

- ...

- ...et je t'en trouve plus excitant encore.

Naruto rougit et plongea son regard bleu dans celui obsidien de Sasuke.

- On va faire un marché, d'accord? Tu nous laisses terminer ce que nous étions en train de faire, et de mon côté, je ne dirai rien à personne sur ta véritable...identité.

Naruto regarda Sasuke et se demanda s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Du peu qu'il savait de Sasuke, Naruto avait saisit que le personnage était du genre à promettre n'importe quoi tant qu'il pouvait coucher. Il doutait de lui. Rien ne lui garantissait qu'après, le brun n'irait pas crier sur tous les toits le fait qu'il était un garçon. De plus, Naruto risquait son pucelage, et avoir sa première fois avec un mec ne l'enchantait guère. Il scruta Sasuke qui comprenait la méfiance du blond à son égard.

- Je te donne ma parole...de toutes façons, je suis un de tes prétendants.

- Pardon?

- Ben oui. Je suis Sasuke, le prince de Sharingan.

Naruto s'empourpra et comprit qu'il était fichu. Le nom de Sasuke lui avait dit quelque chose, le fait qu'il était prince aussi, mais il n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Maintenant, il s'en voulait d'être aussi bête. Sasuke pourrait tout dire à ses parents, qui prendraient certainement ça pour une insulte et le pire pourrait survenir par son manque de vigilance. Sans qu'il n'y fasse attention, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Sasuke le remarqua et les essuya.

- Ne t'en vas pas pleurer pour ça. J'ai 50 de chances de devenir ton époux. Les autres 50 vont à mon frère aîné, Itachi.

- Itachi?

- Tu l'as déjà rencontré si je ne me trompe pas...

Naruto avait redressé la tête en fixant le brun et en rougissant. Itachi, le jeune prince qui avait été si gentil avec lui risquait de l'épouser...enfin, si mariage il y avait. Il s'empourpra et relâcha son étreinte des mains de Sasuke. Il se soumettait.

- C'est d'accord. Je...je veux bien le faire avec toi mais défense absolue d'en parler à quiconque.

- Je te le jure.

- ...

- Juste une dernière chose: tu fais ça par plaisir?

- D'après toi? lui lança Naruto avec un regard noir à l'appui.

Sasuke lui fit un petit sourire et embrassa son genou avec douceur.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Sai jubilait. Il empochait de l'argent de la part de Shikamaru. Les fées avaient parié sur la réaction qu'aurait Sasuke en découvrant la vérité sur Naruto. Shikamaru avait dit qu'il le laisserait vivre sa vie, Neji avait parié que Sasuke allait massacrer Naruto et Sai avait défendu le fait que le prince essayerait de faire le blond sien...et il avait emporté la mise haut la main. Shikamaru lui glissa un billet dans la main avant d'aller se repositionner dans l'escalier. Neji rougit et tendit un billet à Sai qui agissa comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

- Toi, tu me payeras d'une autre manière...avait chuchotté Sai à l'oreille de la fée prude avant que celle-ci ne retourne auprès de Shikamaru.

Sai vit un rougissement teindre les joues de son compagnon et reprit son écoute à la porte.

Sasuke avait fait passer ses lèvres du genou à l'intérieur de la cuisse de Naruto. Le blond se laissait faire docilement. C'était le prix à payer pour sa bêtise et pour éviter un conflit. Au bout d'un moment, alors que les lèvres de Sasuke remontaient vers son entrejambe, Naruto du admettre que le brun lui faisait beaucoup d'effet. Il entendait toujours cette voix qui l'encourageait à se laisser totalement aller, à prendre tout le plaisir possible. Il ne protesta pas quand Sasuke écarta davantage ses jambes avant d'embrasser la boule qui déformait le sous-vêtement du blond. Naruto sursauta à ce contact. Il avait été surpris et avait pris du plaisir rien que par ce baiser. Il s'allongea doucement, laissant Sasuke faire ce qu'il voulait de son corps. Le brun l'avait compris et s'amusait comme un fou. Il caressa l'intérieur des cuisses de Naruto tout en déposant des légers baisers sur sa verge. Il remonta ses mains jusqu'à saisir le bord du sous-vêtement et à le traîner sur les cuisses hâlées. Le travestissement avait été poussé jusque dans les dessous du blond qui étaient bordés de dentelle, ce qui fit rire Sasuke. Naruto sentait le tissu qui le recouvrait qui partait lentement et ne pû s'empêcher de gémir quand les lèvres de Sasuke se posèrent sur son membre nu et dressé. Il attrapa et serra fortement les draps alors que Sasuke léchait son pénis avec de plus en plus d'ardeur. Sasuke engloba toute la virilité de Naruto dans sa bouche et débuta des allées et venues qui firent crier le blond de plaisir. Sasuke fit ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il fût certain que le blond avait atteint le point de non-retour. Il délaissa la hampe de chair et remonta jusqu'à embrasser la gorge de la "princesse".

- Tu cries bien...t'es un lubrique en réalité...commenta Sasuke en mordillant sa nuque alors que ses mains déshabillaient le blond.

- J'suis pas lubrique. chuchotta Naruto en rougissant.

- On parie?

Sasuke défît le haut de Naruto, libérant son torse. Sans le prévenir, il fonça sur la poitrine du blond et suça un de ses tétons, faisant hurler son amant.

- Tu vois que tu es un lubrique qui crie fort...ajouta Sasuke qui se dirigeait pour aller malmener l'autre bout de chair.

Naruto sentait la langue du brun qui délaissait le premier téton pour aller titiller l'autre. Les mains du brun descendaient plus bas de façon à enlever la totalité du haut et de la jupe, ce qu'elles parvinrent à faire sans la moindre difficulté. Naruto se retrouva assez rapidement nu sous le regard d'un brun exité mais habillé qui le fixait avec gourmandise.

- Tu es appétissant, j'ai hâte de te goûter...susurra Sasuke d'une voix suave à l'oreille de Naruto avant d'y rentrer sa langue.

Il embrassa le corps du blond avec fébrilité et envie, passant ses mains sur ses côtes, mordillant ses tétons, marquant sa peau hâlee comme sienne. Sasuke ne tînt plus. Il arrêta les caresses pour ouvrir son propre pantalon, et enleva la totalité de sa ceinture. Il prit cette dernière en main avant de regrouper les poignets de Naruto au-dessus de sa tête et de les attacher avec. Le blond rougit en comprenant sa position, Sasuke s'allongea sur lui et le caressa de l'intégralité de son corps. Naruto avait les jambes écartées et relevées et ondula du bassin contre le brun. Sasuke fut surpris de voir que le blond réagissait et ne se plaignait pas de sa situation de saucisson.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Sai se faisait le commentateur des événements qui se passaient dans la pièce voisine.

- ...Et attachement des mains de Naruto par la ceinture de Sasuke! Que va-t-il se passer, mesdames et messieurs? La tension est palpable et à son comble! commentait vaillament la fée casseuse.

- On n'a pas besoin de savoir! se plaignit Neji.

- Oh, le prude! Tu vas pas chipoter! C'est pas parce que tu es collé séant avec moi à la porte de la vérité que tu dois priver Shikamaru d'informations!

En effet, Neji, malgré ses bonnes résolutions, se tenait collé à la porte avec Sai. Shikamaru s'était endormi, autant dire que les commentaires et disputes de ses compagnons ne l'atteignaient aucunement.

- Ooooohhh! Joli coup de Sasuke, le dieu de la Perversion! Introduction réussie d'un doigt en Naruto! N'est-ce pas un joli coup, mon cher Neji?

La fée prude ne pû répondre car elle venait de s'écraser brutalement sur le sol. Sai le regarda fixement pendant une bonne trentaine de secondes avant de le pousser du bout du pied pour avoir une meilleure écoute et mieux en profiter.

Dans la chambre, Naruto se tordait en sentant bouger le doigt de celui qui allait devenir son amant en lui. Il avait cambré son corps afin de l'acceuillir et poussa un gémissement mêlant le plaisir et la douleur quand un second doigt entra à son tour. Sasuke essayait d'être doux, s'il avait pu, il serait déjà entièrement dans le blond et en train de le faire hurler à s'en casser les cordes vocales. Il bougea ses doigts de façon à bien le préparer, il n'avait aucune envie de s'arrêter ultérieurement à cause d'une mauvaise préparation. Il les fit aller et venir dans l'antre chaud du blond, qui se tordait de plaisir. Au bout d'un moment, la résolution de Sasuke de bien préparer Naruto fût reléguée au second plan, seule son envie de le posséder dirigeait ses faits et gestes. Il suréleva le bassin du blond et pressa son membre contre l'orifice serré. Il le pénétra lentement, comme au ralenti. Naruto avait senti cette grossseur qui s'immisçait doucement en lui, cette chaleur dure qui se frayait un chemin en son intimité. Sasuke, à bout, entra d'un coup, faisant crier Naruto sur l'instant. Le brun jubila, enfin, il était dans la place. Il sentait les anneaux de chair qui enserraient son pénis, la douceur de Naruto qui l'entourait. Le blond avait les larmes aux yeux et les laissa couler sur ses joues. Sasuke vînt les lui lécher, lui sourit et commença à se déhancher. La "princesse" entoura la taille de son amant de ses jambes alors que ce dernier se faisait de plus en plus fougueux. Le brun bougeait, cherchait ce point en Naruto qui détendrait tout son corps, qui lui ferait atteindre le plaisir suprême. Quand il le trouva, il sourit et n'eût de cesse, dans ses déhanchements succesifs, de le retrouver encore et encore. Naruto s'abandonnait dans les bras de son partenaire, il vibrait et se sentait en parfaite communion avec ce brun pervers si détestable. Il ne criait plus mais hurlait, ses mains attachées au-dessus de sa tête voulaient se poser sur le dos du brun et le griffer, ses jambes auraient pu lui broyer la taille et son corps entier n'aspirait qu'à toucher son homologue pâle. Sasuke prit un plaisir qu'il ne pensait ressentir avec un débutant, Naruto était très réceptif à ses mouvements et l'idée que Naruto finnisse avec Itachi le galvanisait. Il aurait envoyé un de ses amants dans le lit de son aîné, c'était une situation qu'il trouvait plaisante et drôle. Il s'enfonça et sentit la libération proche. Il constata que Naruto n'était pas loin d'exploser aussi et, dans un dernier coup de rein, il se libéra.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Sai poussa un cri festif pour fêter le dépucelage de Naruto par son protégé, secouant Neji qui gisait toujours sur le sol inanimé et réveillant Shikamaru qui n'avait rien suivi mais qui ne s'en portait pas plus mal.

- Ca, c'est mon disciple! Je l'adore! T'as vu, le coincé?! Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau et doué, mon Sasuke! s'extasia Sai.

- C'est bon, on a pigé qu'il a encore mis sa saucisse où il ne fallait pas...pesta Neji.

- Homme de peu de foi! le critiqua Sai. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de dominer l'autre, de t'enfoncer en lui, de lui imposer ta volonté et de piétiner la sienne...

- ...Ouais, t'es qu'un pervers...intervînt Shikamaru en baillant.

- Je suis un incompris! se plaignit Sai. Enfin bref, Neji va bientôt savoir ce que ça fait d'être dominé dans un lit.

- Dans tes rêves, éjaculateur précoce!

Sai prit la mouche et défenda ses performances devant un Neji qui s'amusait à remettre de l'huile sur le feu. Shikamaru voyait venir la suite avec un grand S: Sai allait se fâcher Neji allait continuer à le titiller en comprenant qu'il avait trouvé un point sensible, Sai, à bout, allait prendre Neji de force dans le couloir et sous ses yeux horrifiés pour lui prouver en direct live qu'il n'était pas un éjaculateur précoce. Shikamaru étudiait son scénario et se préparait à fermer les yeux quand Sasuke sortit de la chambre, un air béat sur le visage qui signifiait: "Eh, les gens! Je viens de tirer mon coup dans une vierge!" . Sai se redressa, se moquant de Neji, et se jeta dans les bras de l'idole de sa journée. Sasuke serra son maître avec tendresse, encore sous l'effet de l'orgasme qui l'avait foudroyé.

- Naruto ne peut plus se lever. Il a besoin d'aide. Moi, je dois me tirer, j'ai mes vieux qui arrivent dans une vingtaine de de minutes et il faut que je me change pour "honorer nos hôtes", comme dit ma mère...A plus!

Et le prince planta les fées et la princesse pour reprendre l'escalier de l'angoisse qui serait moins angoissant puisqu'il fallait descendre et non plus monter les marches. Sai avait les larmes aux yeux devant tant de dévouement dans le lit et tant de mépris une fois le seuil de la chambre franchi.

- C'est moi qui l'ai formé! se vantait-il. Je lu ai envoyé les meilleurs professeurs possibles, en les personnes de Jiraiya puis Kakashi, et franchement, on a fait du beau boulot! Notre petit Sasuke est devenu un mâle odieux! Quel bonheur!

- Eh, le maso! On dirait pas non à un petit coup de main. Ton protégé, dont tu es si fier, nous l'a mis hors service pour les trois prochaines décénnies. l'interpella Shikamaru.

- Ca, c'est mon Sasuke!

- On a comprit! Pointe-toi! brailla Neji qui essayait de maintenir Naruto en position assise.

Sai pesta tout bas, disant que Neji n'était qu'un cruel frigide mais que c'était pour ça qu'il l'aimait, et se décida à prêter main forte à ses compagnons. Ils avaient une demi-heure pour remettre la blonde sur pieds et vu l'ampleur du désastre Sasuke, il y avait de quoi faire...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Nana: ...

Sera: J'avais dit que le lemon serait spécial...

Nana: Mouais. Bon, tu nous résume le chapitre à venir?

Sera: Avec plaisir, ma chouquette: Bientôt (d'ici demain, si tout va bien, mais je ne promet rien), le Beau au bois ronflant chapitre 5: Début du bal, rencontre de Naruto et d'Itachi, comment le blond va-t-il réagir face à lui et aussi face à Sasuke? Quelques réponses au prochain chapitre!

Nana: Pourquoi "quelques réponses"?

Sera: Parce que je pense que ça s'échellonne sur deux chapitres...je crois...

Nana: ...Sans commentaire...


	5. Chapter 5

Titre: Le beau au bois ronflant

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Pour écrire cette fic, j'ai dû revoir mes classiques, l'histoire originale est de monsieur Charles Perrault et j'ai emprunté quelques éléments du dessin animé La Belle au bois dormant de Disney.

Pairing: ...C'est une excellente question...vous verrez progressivement.

Note: Cette idée est de moi, entièrement de moi. J'ai pensé que taper un pastiche changerait de mes fics habituelles qui sont toujours dans notre monde réel. Dans celle-ci, les persos sont, comme d'habitude avec moi, totalement OOC et dans un UA. Bien entendu, je ne vais pas me priver pour revoir certains détails des différentes versions de ce conte.

Note 2: Je tiens à m'excuser par avance des événtuelles fautes d'orthographe que je risque de commettre. Je ne suis pas parfaite, mon bescherelle a largement vécu mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux.

P'tite note de rentrée: Je suis de retour sur Toulouse pour une nouvelle année trépidante! Vous n'aurez plus à attendre cent cinquante ans pour avoir la suite de cette fic. Pour information, je suis en train de taper le chapitre 9 du _Beau_ et donc, vous aurez la suite très prochainement. J'ai fais un véritable miracle, incroyable et étonnant: j'ai eu mon permis. C'était désespéré. Tout ça pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture!

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Naruto gisait inerte dans le lit que Sasuke avait rapidement deserté. Qu'avait-il fait? Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit. Il vit Sasuke remonter sa braguette, ses poignets se retrouvèrent libres et le prince le quitta. Il était encore nu, les bras déposés au-dessus de sa tête et le regard vague quand les fées entrèrent dans la chambre. Sai siffla d'un air admiratif devant l'état de la pièce, Neji le réprima alors que Shikamaru recouvrait Naruto avec une couverture.

- C'est pas le moment de t'émerveiller! s'écria Neji.

- Mais attends, t'as vu le carnage et l'état du plumard? Il est trop fort Sasuke!

- Bouge donc tes fesses de dragueur pervers à la noix au lieu de débiter des inepties! rajouta la fée prude.

Sai ne perdit pas son sourire pour autant alors que Shikamaru passait ses vêtements à la princesse. La fée feignasse soupira alors que la fée prude venait lui apporter main forte. Sai observa la scène de loin, et quand Neji lui jeta une des chaussures de Naruto à la figure, il entreprit de ranger un peu la pièce. Le blond avait remarqué la présence des fées mais ne bougeait toujours pas plus.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais? chuchotta la princesse pour elle-même.

- Tu as juste couché avec un des plus grands pervers que la terre n'ait jamais porté. lui répondit Shikamaru.

- ...Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais?

Au bout de cinq minutes de répétition ininterrompue de cette phrase, les fées comprirent que Naruto était bloqué dessus et qu'il lui faudrait un moment avant de revenir parmi eux. Le temps passait et Naruto était toujours étendu sur le lit, mais habillé cette fois-ci, et en train d'essayer de réaliser. Neji, qui ne perdait pas le nord et qui constatait que la réception des invités, le dîner et la soirée dansante se rapprochaient dangereusement se décida à secouer le cocotier. Il empoigna Naruto, lui mit une paire de gifles, faisant monter immédiatement le blond sur ses grands chevaux.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me tataner? s'écria le blond, une main sur chaque joue.

- Presque rien. Je voulais juste te rappeler aimablement que les invités arrivent dans...un quart d'heure et que tu n'es pas prêt...

Naruto observa la fée prude comme si elle parlait chinois et quand il comprit, il se mit à sauter partout.

- Merde! C'est pas vrai! Sasuke, je vais te tuer! C'est une catastrophe! hurla le blond en arrachant presque la robe avec laquelle les fées s'étaient débattues dans le but de le rhabiller.

- Pas de panique! On va dans ta chambre et tu seras prêt en un clin d'oeil! résolva Neji.

Naruto courut jusqu'à la porte et même dans l'escalier. Shikamaru traînait et Sai regardait Neji avec un drôle d'air.

- Quoi? lâcha la fée prude, inquiète.

- Je me disais juste qu'on va se faire des trips sadomaso géniaux...avec la baffe que tu as fichu à Naruto...J'en frissonne à l'avance. fit Sai en se léchant les lèvres.

La réponse de Neji fut simple: il rougit et frappa l'arrière du crâne de Sai qui, après coup, en redemanda. Neji faussa compagnie à Sai, et se mit à courir comme Naruto pour être sûr de lui échapper. La fée casseuse sourit en suivant ses compagnes.

Dans la chambre de la princesse, l'heure était critique. Naruto venait de retrouver la robe blanche et qui, de son avis, le faisait ressembler à un énorme chamallow et se battait avec le vêtement.

- Bordel! Comment on enfile c'truc?! Quel est le débile qui l'a cousue alors qu'elle est inmettable!?

Les fées arrivèrent à la rescousse. Il était dans l'intérêt des trois fées et de la princesse d'arriver à l'heure si elles voulaient éviter des représailles royales particulièrement affreuses. Neji invita Naruto à se calmer, chose qu'il n'obtint pas, Sai trouva la fermerture de la robe qui était dissimulée dans le dos et Shikamaru apporta son aide en s'asseyant et en les regardant faire. Tant bien que mal, les fées réussirent à vêtir la jeune fille. Neji se mit à coiffer ses longs cheveux blonds qui avaient été quelque peu malmenés par Sasuke alors que Sai et Shikamaru, qui venait de se faire crier dessus par Neji, se chargeaient de son maquillage. Sai prit le pinceau à lèvres et Shikamaru, le fard à paupières. Quand ils eurent fini, Sai laissa échapper un gentil commentaire.

- Tu es trop chou. On dirait un drag-queen.

En entendant cela, Neji et Naruto fixèrent la fée casseuse avec effroi. Naruto ressemblait à un drag-queen. Sai lui avait fait des lèvres fuschia et des joues bien roses alors que Shikamaru avait forcé sur le fard à paupières vert et l'eyeliner. Neji prit un mouchoir, l'humidifia et le passa sur le visage de la princesse qui vociférait des menaces de mort à l'encontre de la fée casseuse et de la fée feignasse. Sai se tenait les côtes tellement il riait et Shikamaru se contenta d'un bref haussement d'épaule. Neji, qui était le bon sens et goût du trio, se mit à l'oeuvre, aidé par Naruto. Quand le blond fût enfin paré, le quatuor courut dans le couloir. Ils arrivèrent, presque à bout de souffle, près de l'escalier que le blond devait descendre pour faire son entrée. Shikamaru fila une grande claque dans le dos du blond pour le motiver et les trois fées allèrent présenter leurs respects au couple royal. Naruto avait une main sur son coeur et essayait de reprendre son calme. Il soufflait doucement pour récupérer une respiration normale. Normalement, il était censé descendre l'escalier avec grâce et élégance à l'appel de son nom, soit quand tous les convives seraient là. Naruto avait encore un bon moment d'attente qu'il allait mettre à profit pour composer son personnage, et surtout, choisir une attitude à prendre lorsqu'il serait confronté à Sasuke.

Aux portes du palais, le carrosse de la famille royale de Sharingan venait d'arriver. Le roi Fugaku, la reine Mikoto et le prince Itachi sortirent du véhicule, tous les trois parés avec des vêtements élégants et de beaux bijoux. Ils s'avancèrent lentement, montant les quelques marches qui séparaient l'allée du grand corridor qui les ménerait à la salle de bal. Ils entrèrent dans le château, Mikoto et Fugaku devant, Itachi suivant derrière quand Sasuke les apostropha. Il avait eu le temps de se laver et de se changer, en le voyant, personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'il avait fait l'amour même pas une demi-heure auparavant. Il salua ses parents et son frère et se posa près de se dernier.

- Tu as pu voir Kakashi? chuchotta Itachi.

- J'ai eu un empêchement. J'irai le voir au retour. lui répondit Sasuke.

- Mais...si tu n'as pas pu le voir...qu'est-ce que tu as fais de ton temps?

- C'est une longue histoire...éluda le plus jeune.

Itachi était plus que dubitatif. Il connaissait suffisament son frère pour le repérer quand il lui faisait des cachotteries. Il garda ce détail en mémoire.

- Alors, ils ont tranché? demanda Sasuke à son tour tout en désignant ses parents d'un rapide signe de tête.

- Toujours pas. Il n'y a rien de pire que l'indécision.

- Mouais. Du peu que je peux te dire, épouser la princesse Naruto n'est pas un si grand mal...

Itachi écarquilla les yeux et les tourna vers son frère. Comment Sasuke pouvait-il parler d'une Naruto qu'il n'avait rencontré qu'une fois dans sa vie alors que cette dernière n'était encore qu'un nourrisson? Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Sasuke répondit à sa question.

- Je l'ai juste croisée, vaguement...elle est plate comme une planche...

- " Croisée vaguement"?

- J'ai rencontré les fées qui m'ont présenté à la princesse.

- ...Cependant, tu viens d'arriver non? Alors, comment ça se fait que...

- Elle m'a laissé rentrer par derrière.

Sasuke eût un grand sourire alors que le sens véritable de cette phrase semblait échapper à Itachi. L'aîné lança un regard interrogateur à son cadet qui lui répondit par un clin d'oeil. Ils cheminèrent jusqu'à la salle de bal où se tenait tous les convives et le couple royal. Dès qu'ils furent annoncés, tous les regards convergèrent dans leur direction et ils s'avancèrent dans un silence de plomb. Sasuke observait la pièce et les gens, il se cherchait un coup potentiel alors qu'Itachi recherchait Naruto. Minato et Kushina vinrent saluer leurs homologues, les complimentèrent sur leurs deux fils avant d'échanger des banalités. Sasuke n'écoutait pas et Itachi le faisait d'une oreille distraite. L'aîné des deux princes balayait l'assemblée jusqu'à apercevoir une forme blanche qui descendait lentement et gracieusement l'escalier. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses pommettes s'empourprèrent légèrement. Sasuke, étonné du silence de son frère risqua un coup d'oeil dans sa direction. Il suivit son regard et sourit en voyant Naruto qui arrivait. Le blond descendait l'escalier avec une apparence de grâce et de légereté mais en réalité, il avait du mal à marcher correctement. Son corps entier le lançait, il avait mal surtout dans le bas du dos, chaque pas lui coûtait énormément. Pour un observateur extérieur, la princesse était belle et illuminait. Sa robe blanche vaporeuse frôlait délicatement les marches, ses cheveux ondulés descendaient comme une cascade d'or, moulant les épaules de la jeune fille et tout en elle exaltait la délicatesse et la beauté. Le regard de la princesse se posa sur ses parents, puis sur le roi et la reine de Sharingan et leurs deux fils. Sasuke lui fit un discret clin d'oeil alors qu'Itachi était muet devant cette apparition. Il détaillait la personne qui s'avançait vers l'assemblée, cherchant le jeune enfant qu'il avait rencontré onze ans auparavant. Le petit garçon avait bien grandi, il était devenu sublime. Itachi ne pouvait le quitter des yeux et quand Naruto posa son regard azur sur l'aîné des deux frères, celui-ci sentit que le souffle lui manquait. Itachi, étonné, mit ce manque de respiration sur le compte de la surprise de revoir Naruto après tellement longtemps, rien de plus. De l'avis de Sasuke, qui avait suivit toute la scène, qui connaissait son frère et qui n'était pas tombé de la dernière pluie, son frère n'était pas victime d'une simple surprise. Sasuke se trouva par-là même une occupation si coucher s'avérait être impossible: il allait observer son aîné, scruter ses moindres faits et réactions. Si ce qu'il devinait était juste, il pourrait peut-être se débarrasser de chaînes bien encombrantes...La clef de son salut se trouvait dans cette soirée, il fallait qu'il tire son épingle du jeu. Ses considérations mises de côté, il vit Naruto qui arrivait d'un pas lent vers ses parents. Une révérence faite tant bien que mal, accompagnée d'un sourire crispé et Naruto fut présenté à la famille royale de Sharingan. Le roi de Sharingan lui sourit et lui prit la main, amenant Naruto à une seconde révérence douloureuse. La reine Mikoto lui prit également les mains et enlaça sa future belle-fille. Elle attira Naruto contre elle et pointa Sasuke.

- Voici mon fils cadet, le prince Sasuke.

Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto, s'inclina et lui fit un baisemain. Quand il se redressa, il lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendus et constata que la blonde avait rougit légèrement. La reine, toujours de bonne humeur et peu attentive à ce genre de regard, montra son fils aîné à la princesse.

- Et mon fils aîné, le prince Itachi.

A l'entente de son prénom, le prince aîné s'empourpra et s'avança à la place laissée vacante par Sasuke et fit un baisemain à son tour. Quand Naruto comprit qu'Itachi se trouvait devant lui, il ne pût s'empêcher de le détailler, de rechercher le garçon qui avait été si gentil avec lui près de dix ans auparavant. Le prince avait un peu changé, quoi de plus normal. Itachi avait vingt-quatre ans, il était devenu un bel homme assez grand au regard perpétuellement inquiet. Il semblait analyser chaque individu qu'il rencontrait, chaque chose qu'il voyait. Ses yeux semblèrent inspecter Naruto et quand son examen se termina, il sourit doucement. Naruto rendit son sourire à Itachi tout en se demandant si ce dernier se souvenait de lui, ce n'était pas si important mais ça lui ferait plaisir. Ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur la main de Naruto, cette douce caresse fit frissonner le blond. Il retira lentement sa main alors qu'Itachi ne le quittait pas de ses prunelles noires. Naruto se sentit mal à l'aise devant l'insistance de ce regard captivant. Sasuke eût un discret rictus, il s'amusait de leurs réactions à tous les deux. S'il arrivait à caser son frère, qui aux dernières nouvelles était cent pour cent hétéro avec le blond, non seulement il pourrait se tirer une épine du pied et en plus, il se marrerait bien. Itachi vînt se replacer auprès de lui, les pommettes légèrement rosées.

- La princesse est à ton goût? demanda le cadet. Est-elle fidèle à tes souvenirs?

- ... fût la réponse particulièrement claire de l'aîné.

Sasuke le fixa, légèrement inquiet. Son frère était quelqu'un de discret et de peu évasif, mais quand on lui posait une question, il répondait. Là, c'était un tout autre Itachi, et cette version-là plaisait à Sasuke. Naruto lança un dernier regard aux deux frères avant de se mêler à ses hôtes et de converser avec eux. Sasuke se dirigea vers Sai et quand ils furent suffisament proches, les deux pervers se prirent dans les bras avant de se congratuler. Itachi constata que ses parents discutaient avec le roi Minato et le reine Kushina et qu'ils ne se souciaient plus de lui. Il jetait un regard vague sur l'assemblée quand une main vînt se poser sur son épaule. Neji le fixait avec douceur.

- Itachi, ça faisait longtemps! s'exclama la fée prude.

- Comment vas-tu Neji? lui répondit Itachi.

- Très bien. Je n'ai pas encore tué ni Sai, ni Shikamaru, donc, tout va bien.

Itachi ne pu retenir un éclat de rire après la remarque de la fée rose.

- Naruto a bien grandi...commenta Itachi plus pour lui-même que pour Neji.

- Et oui. Il n'allait pas avoir cinq ans toute sa vie.

- Il fait une magnifique princesse. ajouta le brun.

- Il est très beau mais tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point son statut de "princesse" lui pèse.

- Je m'en doute. Il paraît qu'il a rencontré mon cher petit frère tout à l'heure...

Neji vira pivoine alors que les mots "Alerte rouge!" résonnaient dans sa tête. La fée prude savait qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux et qu'une gaffe serait tout sauf bienvenue.

- Pas longtemps. Quelques instants...éluda la fée.

- Vraiment? insista Itachi, qui sentait qu'on lui cachait des choses.

- Oui. répondit doucement Neji en tournant ses yeux vers le côté.

- Sasuke m'a dit que Naruto l'avait "laissé rentrer par derrière"...

Neji s'empourpra violemment avant de répondre un petit "C'est vrai" qui ne convainquit pas Itachi. Neji soupira pendant qu'Itachi cherchait un moyen de lui faire cracher le morceau. Décidément, Sai et Sasuke avaient le même mode opératoire, les mêmes répliques foireuses et cette même addiction pour satisfaire leurs hormones...Itachi décida d'y aller franco, mettre la pression à Neji était le plus sur moyen de lui faire cracher le morceau.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux deux? questionna innocemment Itachi. Sasuke lui a lancé un drôle de regard tout à l'heure.

Neji sentait venir le roussi. Il n'y avait qu'une solution pour se tirer de ce guépier: le mensonge.

- Ils ont discuté un moment, c'est tout. bafouilla Neji en contemplant ses chaussures.

- Cependant...

- ...Peut-être qu'il plaît à Sasuke, voilà. Maintenant, arrêtes avec tes questions ou je vais finir par croire que tu es jaloux.

Neji mit sa main sur sa bouche en écarquillant les yeux alors qu'Itachi le dévisageait en rougissant. Pour Neji, c'était l'apocalypse pure et simple, il se mettait à parler comme Sai.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça. chuchotta un Neji rouge de gêne.

- Tu parles comme Sai. Je ne sais pas si c'est amusant ou inquiétant.

Neji devînt intégralement rouge, ce qui fit sourire Itachi.

- Il me fait du gringue...commença la fée prude qui se remettait lentement de ses émotions.

- ...Pardon?

- Sai. Il me drague.

Itachi haussa les sourcils et ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. A voir la fée prude devenir carmin, le prince comprit que cette dernière n'était pas si insensible que ça aux avances de son compagnon. Itachi allait de surprise en surprise. Sasuke, qui vouait une admiration sans borne pour Kakashi n'était pas allé le voir, Naruto était devenu un beau jeune homme qui travesti de la sorte ferait sombré l'hétéro le plus endurci et Neji, le summum des bonnes moeurs qui ne faut pas offusquer se laissait aller dans les bras de la fée casseuse, perverse notoire. C'est sur que ça faisait beaucoup pour une demi-heure de présence. La fée feignasse se joignit à eux, pestant contre tout à coup de "galère!", animant la conversation et faisant rire ses deux interlocuteurs. Leur discussion prit fin avec l'invitation à venir à table. Itachi suivit le mouvement, tendu, se demandant qui pourraient être ses voisins de table. Il craignait d'être coincé entre Sasuke et Sai, les deux réunis étaient un danger pour une personne portée raisonnablement sur le sexe. Il pria muettement pour que ce calvaire lui soit épargné, surtout que le duo précédemment cité se divertissait en se lançant des regards embrasés, en faisant des gestes plus qu'explicites et en s'appelant avec des surnoms du style: " Mon imposant seme.". Itachi frissonna à cette pensée, tout mais pas eux. Il fût rassuré quand il vit Sasuke prendre place à côté de son père, il se tenait à carreau quand le roi était près de lui, bien obligé. Naruto s'asseya de l'autre côté de Sasuke, protestant le plus discrètement possible contre l'ordre parental. Itachi se mit à sourire puis quand il vit Minato s'approcher de lui pour le caser sur la place vacante près de Naruto, il fit la même tête que le blond. Les deux frères l'encadraient, Naruto était victime des regards entendus et des messe-basses de ses parents et de ceux d'Itachi et de Sasuke. Décidément, il était maudit. Alors que les domestiques servaient l'entrée, Naruto fit le point de sa journée d'anniversaire. Il avait été obligé de supporter ses convives, puis il s'était piqué le doigt, avait pissé le sang, était tombé dans les pommes ( "avait été maudit par la malédiction de la sorcière" version féerique), avait été embrassé par un prince pervers qui, ne trouvant pas cela suffisant, l'avait allègrement dépucelé, il s'était fait maquillé comme un drag-queen par deux fées hilares et maintenant, il se retrouvait à table, tiraillé par son amant et probable fiancé numéro un et son idole d'enfance, probable fiancé numéro deux. Naruto tira un constat brillant: ce fût une journée bien remplie. Chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête à droite, il voyait Sasuke qui ne se gênait pas pour poser un regard lubrique sur le blond, passer sa langue sur ses lèvres et pour lui chuchotter quelques paroles que le blond avait échappé lors de leur ébat. Quand il le comprit, Naruto prit la décision de ne plus regarder à droite. Du coup, quand il tournait la tête à gauche, il voyait Itachi qui semblait s'ennuyer ferme à table. L'aîné des deux bruns réfléchissait et cette réflexion donnait l'impression qu'il s'ennuyait. Naruto soupira. Un prince pervers et un autre qui s'ennuie, il était bien tombé et le pire, c'est qu'il allait devoir se marier avec l'un d'entre eux. Pour la première fois de la journée, Naruto croya pour de bon à la malédiction de la sorcière...


	6. Chapter 6

Titre: Le beau au bois ronflant

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Pour écrire cette fic, j'ai dû revoir mes classiques, l'histoire originale est de monsieur Charles Perrault et j'ai emprunté quelques éléments du dessin animé La Belle au bois dormant de Disney.

Pairing: ...C'est une excellente question...vous verrez progressivement.

Note: Cette idée est de moi, entièrement de moi. J'ai pensé que taper un pastiche changerait de mes fics habituelles qui sont toujours dans notre monde réel. Dans celle-ci, les persos sont, comme d'habitude avec moi, totalement OOC et dans un UA. Bien entendu, je ne vais pas me priver pour revoir certains détails des différentes versions de ce conte.

Note 2: Je tiens à m'excuser par avance des événtuelles fautes d'orthographe que je risque de commettre. Je ne suis pas parfaite, mon bescherelle a largement vécu mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux.

Note 3: A partir de ce chapitre, je suis moins (voir plus du tout...) l'histoire originale de Perrault, je pars sur mon délire...

Note 4: Pour le slow/ valse-de-la-mort-qui-tue, je me suis inspirée d'une chanson qui me trottait en tête. Quand vous saurez laquelle, vous vous direz certainement ceci: "Ca y est, cette pauvre fille a définitivement grillé les trois neurones valides qui lui restait!". C'est du film _Enchanted_, _Il était une fois_ en français, de Disney, qui, si je ne me trompe pas, s'intitule " Si près". Je vous avais prévenu que ça volerait pas haut...

Note 5 (décidément, 'y a beaucoup de notes dans ce chapitre): Je fais un rapide sondage parmi vous, chers amis lecteurs, car je suis confrontée à un dilemme cornu. Este-ce que ça vous dérangerez que je case un M-preg dans cette fic? N'hésitez pas à vous exprimer, merci à vous! Sur ce bonne lecture!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Naruto attendait avec une impatience non dissimulée la fin du dîner. Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke, lassé par l'indifférence dont faisait preuve celui qui fut son amant à son égard, commença à le toucher, à lui parler. Le blond l'ignora tout d'abord, puis, à bout, pria Sasuke de cesser de l'importuner.

- Lâche-moi la grappe!

- Je ne veux pas te la lâcher. répondit Sasuke avec un sourire pervers et un regard appuyé. A la rigueur, je peux te la lécher...

Le prince passa sa langue sur ses lèvres tout en posant sa main sur la cuisse du prince travesti. Naruto lui tapa fermement la main, faisant renoncer Sasuke à la poursuite de son entreprise momentanément. Son manège recommença cinq minutes plus tard.

- Mais garde ta putain de paluche dans ton coin! vociféra le blond à bout.

- C'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure...Je te cite: " Oui, Sasuke, lààààààà...", " C'est trop bon!" et mon préféré: " T'es si dur et chaud! Encore! Plus fort!"...

Itachi s'était retourné et il avait vu et entendu son frère, tout comme une partie de la tablée. Naruto s'empourpra avant de frapper du poing l'épaule du brun. Sasuke éclata de rire et l'incident fût clos. Itachi ne quitta pas les deux plus jeunes du regard jusqu'à la fin du dîner. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer. Itachi ne comprenait pas tout, il voyait Sasuke qui provoquait le blond sur un sujet qui lui était inconnu et voyait Naruto réagir immédiatement et de façon violente. En bref et de l'avis du prince, ils avaient transformé le repas officiel en dîner spectacle. Les fées étaient plus loin mais Sai fixait le trio princier comme on surveille du lait sur de feu.

- Sai, arrête de les fixer comme ça! lui dit Neji.

- T'es jaloux parce que mon attention est portée sur une autre chose que sur toi? Si c'est le cas, je peux m'occuper exclusivement de ta personne et ce, de manière très physique...riposta Sai avec une lueur lubrique dans les yeux.

- Continue, je t'en prie! fit Neji avec un sourire crispé.

- Vous pariez sur lequel des deux pour devenir l'heureux mari? demanda Shikamaru soucieux, pour sa santé mentale, de changer de sujet.

- Sur Sasuke! Quelle question! s'emporta Sai avec fougue.

- Moi, je parie sur Itachi. déclara Neji plus sobrement.

- Je vois. Chacun des deux parie sur son favori...

- Et toi, Shika-chan? l'interrogea Sai.

- Je ne suis pas ton " Shika-chan". trancha froidement la fée feignasse.

- Ca fait plus de cinquante piges qu'on traîne ensemble et tu oses dire ça! s'énerva Sai pour plaisanter. Et devant notre enfant en plus! ajouta-t-il en pointant Neji du doigt.

- Tu aimes ce genre de blagues, hein? constata Shikamaru alors que Neji frappa l'arrière de la tête de Sai. Si je suis ton raisonnement, puisque Neji est ton enfant, tu ne pourras pas coucher avec lui. répondit Shikamaru avec un sourire.

- C'est désatrophique! Remarque, il nous reste toujours l'inceste...

Neji, écarlate, frappa plus fortement leurs deux têtes vides, faisant rire ses deux comparses.

- T'as pas répondu à ma question! s'exclama Sai à l'attention de la fée feignasse. Sur lequel des deux tu mises?

- Moi, je parie sur...

Les fées continuèrent leur petite discussion jusqu'à ce que, à la grande joie à peine cachée de Naruto, on serve le dessert. La fée prude et la fée casseuse se livrèrent un duel sans merci pour obtenir la part de gâteau la plus grosse. Shikamaru avait eu l'idée géniale de ne pas s'asseoir entre eux si bien qu'aucun rempart ne leur refusait un affrontement. A l'autre bout de la table, Naruto souffla le plus rapidement possible sur les seize bougies roses qui ornaient le gâteau au chocolat avant d'engloutir sa part tout aussi rapidement. Le blond n'avait qu'une idée: sortir de là vite fait. Dès qu'il le pu, il se leva et partit, laissant ses hôtes en plan. Sasuke l'observa partir avec un peu de regrets, il était privé de son jouet. La princesse évita avec un soin particulier la salle de bal où devait se tenir la soirée dansante avant de se réfugier dans les jardins. Le blond adorait les jardins, c'était son endroit favori du palais. Les fleurs, plantes et arbres le calmaient, et vu sa situation, se calmer était plus que nécéssaire. Naruto s'asseya sur un banc à l'écart. Depuis qu'il en avait la possibilité, il se chargeait des jardins, même si c'était une activité plus que féminine, et décidait de tout, que ce soit des fleurs à planter à la configuration. Les jardins avaient un autre avantage qui était plus difficile à trouver. Dans le mur du fond, là où peu de personnes allaient, se trouvait la "Porte de la liberté" comme l'appelait le blond. Il s'agissait d'une fissure dans le mur d'enceinte que Naruto avait pris soin d'agrandir au fur et à mesure et qui lui permettait de quitter discrètement le château, à l'insu de tous. De là où elle était la princesse pouvait entendre les rumeurs de la fête au loin, les invités commençaient à bouger, à se diriger vers la salle de bal. Naruto se fit encore plus petit, il ne voulait pas que les autorités lui mettent la main dessus et le forcent à y retourner. Il entendit la musique débuter, les clameurs des hôtes qui discutaient et imagina les danseurs qui s'élançaient sur la piste. Naruto détestait danser. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, il était la terreur de ses professeurs de danse et celle de ses cavaliers. Il préféra rester caché jusqu'à ce que sa présence soit réellement indispensable. Cependant, cela ne se passa pas comme il l'avait envisagé. Il s'était pourtant mis dans une zone particulièrement sombre, espérant que peu de gens le verraient, mais il s'était planté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches planqué là? demanda la voix suave de Sasuke, plus que ravi de mettre la main sur son passe-temps favori de la journée.

- Chhhhuuuuuutttt!! fit fortement le blond pour inciter le brun au silence. Tu ne m'as pas vu, je ne suis pas là!

- OH! NARUTO!! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS DONC CACHE LA?! fit exprès de crier Sasuke.

- Espèce de salaud! Ferme-la!!

- Arrête d'agir comme un gamin! Ils te cherchent tous!

- Si ce n'est que ça, ça ne me dérange pas...commenta le blond.

- Tu vois, t'es encore qu'un gamin. Tu piges pas que ça la fiche mal de disparaître comme ça alors que la majorité des chefs d'Etat s'est déplacée pour toi? Tu fous un peu tes parents dans la merde, enfin, tu fais comme tu veux!

Naruto culpabilisa un peu. Sasuke n'était pas si con qu'il le paraissait. Naruto bouda trente secondes avant de prendre la main que lui tendait Sasuke. Sur le chemin qui les ramenait auprès des convives, Naruto observa discrètement Sasuke. Le brun, qui sentit qu'on le fixait, tourna la tête vers le blond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore? demanda Sasuke.

- Rien, je me pose juste une question...

- Laquelle? l'interrogea Sasuke après avoir soupiré.

- Je voulais savoir comment tu as fais pour me retrouver...

- C'est Itachi qui m'a dit que tu t'étais certainement terré dans les jardins, il m'a dit que quand tu étais petit, tu les adorais, et comme ce n'est qu'une feignasse, c'est moi qui me suis tapé le déplacement pour te rapatrier. expliqua le brun.

Naruto s'empourpra sans regarder Sasuke. Itachi s'en était souvenu? Ca l'étonnait mais lui faisait un peu plaisir...Le prince remarqua l'étrange silence soudain du blond et risqua un coup d'oeil. Il vit un Naruto légèrement rouge, qui hésitait entre sourire et garder son expression habituelle. Sasuke eût un rictus. C'était à lui de jouer maintenant.

Arrivés près de la salle, Sasuke ne lâcha pas la main du blond, qui lui aurait bien aimé qu'il ait cette attention. Deux domestiques en livrée leur ouvrirent les portes. Naruto aurait aimé être une souris. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers eux, tout le monde pu voir le prince Sasuke qui tenait la main de la princesse Naruto et partout, les gens commençaient à jaser. Les commérages allaient bon train alors que le brun mena la princesse jusqu'à ses parents et s'en sépara après une courbette et un faux sourire innocent. Sai, inquiet des intentions de son brun chéri, n'attentit pas une seconde pour lui mettre la main dessus.

- Tu as un problème, Sasuke? Tu es malade, tu ne digéres pas quelque chose? s'enquit la fée casseuse en prenant la main du prince.

- Non, ça va. Pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça?

- Parce qu'il faut être malade pour tenir la main de ton éventuelle fiancée alors que tes parents risquent de la caser avec ton frère, et donc te laisser ta liberté de Dom Juan! Voilà pourquoi je me soucie de ta santé, mais apparemment, c'est un problème mental...

- Je vais très bien, que ce soit mentalement ou physiquement. Mais, si je veux le faire bouger, il faut que je lui fasse croire qu'il est en danger.

- Qui "il"?

- Itachi.

- Itachi?

- Mon frère est attiré par Naruto mais il se refuse de l'admettre. Il faut que je lui fasse croire que je peux lui prendre pour qu'il se décide à faire quelque chose. D'une manière moins élégante, je dirais qu'il faut le presser pour obtenir du citron...

- J'adore ce genre de phrase!

- Je sais. répondit le prince avec un doux sourire à l'adresse de la fée. Du côté de Naruto, lui, il s'empourpre rien qu'à entendre le nom "Itachi" ou à le voir. Je crois qu'il a le béguin pour mon cher frère, mais il faut les décoincer.

- ... Il y a une chose qu'on t'a pas dite. rajouta Sai.

- Quelle chose? questionna Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ben, en fait, Itachi sait que Naruto est un garçon, et ce depuis seize ans...

- ...

- ...Sasuke?

- Je suis foutu. Mon frère est hétéro, s'il sait que Naruto est un mec, il voudra jamais se caser avec!

- On a qu'a pas lui laisser le choix...fit Sai avec malice.

- Comment?

- J'ai ma petite idée...

La fée casseuse prit le prince pervers à l'écart et lui parla de sa solution miracle: la valse en couple.

- Quand on en sera à cette partie de la soirée, tu sais, la danse de l'angoisse, t'auras qu'à les fichtre ensemble et pendant qu'ils s'extasient -car ils s'extasieront sur la beauté de leurs yeux- tu iras voir tes parents en douce et tu leur diras que tu abandonnes la partie devant cette image vivante du bonheur à deux. Si tes observations de nos deux zoziaux s'avèrent être exactes, tu ne seras pas obligé de te marier...et tu pourras aller le retrouver.

Sasuke, qui n'était pas habitué à ce que ses véritables sentiments soient mis à jour, écarquilla les yeux et rougit violemment.

- Comment tu sais ça, toi? demanda le prince, paniqué.

- Bah, c'est simple, c'est le seul que tu as laissé te pénétrer, si t'avais pas des sentiments pour lui et ne ressentait que le lien de la Perversité, tu ne l'aurais jamais laissé accéder à cette zone de ton si beau corps. résuma Sai avec un sourire entendu.

Sasuke, prit sur le fait, ne pût que s'empourprer davantage et détourner les yeux, gêné. Pendant que Sai continuait à lui parler de son plan si merveilleux, Sasuke balaya l'assemblée du regard jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne se pose sur Itachi. L'aîné des deux frères semblait indifférent à ce qui venait de se passer, mais il ne quittait pas de ses prunelles obsidiennes son cadet. Sasuke, qui avait appris à déchiffrer les pensées de l'autre brun quand celui-ci gardait son masque d'indifférence, conclut que son frère lui en voulait. Il détourna le regard et rechercha Naruto. La princesse s'était faite la plus petite possible, se cachant derrière une colonne. Au bout d'un moment, Sai remarqua Neji qui flânait tranquillement et quitta Sasuke pour la fée prude. Sai avait envie de passer la vitesse supérieure. Neji n'était plus puceau grâce aux bons soins de Sakura, il avait écouté avec lui à la porte quand Sasuke s'était occupé de Naruto et, comble du bonheur, il avait les pommettes qui prenaient une belle coloration rosée à son contact. C'est donc le coeur rempli d'espoir et de perversité que Sai alla apostropher un Neji qui se raidit à sa simple vue. De son côté, Naruto était copain comme cochon avec sa colonne. Ils ne se quittaient plus. Dès qu'un individu entrait dans leur giron, Naruto tournait autour de la colonne pour être sûr d'avoir la paix. Il soupirait de soulagement quand il voyait les badauds qui partaient plus loin. Il ne craignait qu'une chose: qu'un inconscient ait la bêtise de l'inviter à danser. Une bonne partie de la soirée passa, Shikamaru, amusé, vînt tenir compagnie à la princesse, pour que le temps paraisse moins long.

- Tu passes un bon moment? interrogea Shikamaru.

- J'ai la paix, c'est le principal.

- Mouais. A mon avis, tu ne l'auras pas longtemps...commenta la fée feignasse.

- Pourquoi donc?

- Ben, parce que si je me souviens bien, c'est ce soir qu'on annonce tes fiançailles avec un de ces deux zouaves...déclara Shikamaru en pointant les deux princes.

- ...

- T'avais oublié?

- ...Je crois bien que oui...Je suis dans la merde.

Shikamaru se dit que la situation était vraiment très drôle. Naruto était un vrai benêt.

- M'en veux pas, mais j'ai parié, et Neji a besoin de mon aide...

- Quoi?

D'un geste brusque, la fée verte poussa la princesse loin de son poteau et Naruto, perdant l'équilibre, s'attrapa au premier passant venu.

- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas fait exprès...s'excusa Naruto.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas blessée? la questionna une voix rauque.

- Non, je ne crois pas... fit la blonde en relevant la tête.

Naruto tomba sur deux prunelles noires qui le fixaient avec inquiétude et curiosité. Itachi avait retenu Naruto avant que celui-ci ne s'écrase brutalement et violemment contre le sol. Le prince gardait toujours serré contre lui la princesse, ils étaient presque assis sur le carrelage de la salle. Quelques regards convergèrent vers eux, si bien que le prince ne tarda pas à se redresser tout en entrainant Naruto dans sa remontée. Le blond était écarlate, il ressentait, pour la première fois depuis onze ans, l'odeur d'Itachi. Il aimait ce parfum. Naruto prit ensuite sur lui pour essayer de construire une phrase correcte pour remercier le brun.

- Merci...de m'avoir rattrapée. arriva à prononcer le blond le plus naturellement possible mais non sans difficultés.

- Je vous en prie.

Naruto, se rappelant du pourquoi de sa chute, se retourna pour enguirlander comme il le fallait la fée feignasse. Cependant, plus personne ne se trouvait derrière Naruto, la fée s'était tout bonnement volatilisée. Naruto retînt un juron mais n'en pensa pas moins. Plus loin, la fée verte se tenait près de la fée bleue et fixaient le prince et la princesse.

- Tu sais qu'en me demandant de pousser Naruto sur Itachi, ça fait comme si tu perdais ton pari, Sai? questionna la fée verte.

- Je me fiche de ce pari, c'est secondaire... éluda Sai.

- Quelque chose de plus important est entré en jeu? D'habitude, tu aimes parier et quand Neji se plante, tu t'amuses à ses dépens...

- Ce pari est perdu depuis seize ans. Là, je ne fais qu'aider un ami.

- Depuis seize ans? s'étonna la fée feignasse.

- Tu te rappelles du second don que j'ai donné à Naruto-idiot...

- ...Oui, je m'en souviens. répondit Shikamaru sans rebondir sur le surnom du blond.

Sai révéla la teneur de ce don, chose qui surprit Shikamaru qui ne s'attendait pas à ce genre d'attention. Ils se reconcentrèrent sur le brun et le blond et Sai fit un petit signe au chef d'orchestre.

Itachi et Naruto était debout l'un près de l'autre quand Sasuke arriva.

- Ben, vous en faites des têtes. On dirait deux frustrés! déclara le prince pervers.

- ...fut la réplique d'Itachi.

- On a rien fait! s'exclama Naruto, attirant l'attention du plus jeune des deux bruns.

- Généralement, quand on déclare n'avoir rien fait avec autant de force, c'est qu'on a fait l'exact contraire...lui fit remarquer Sasuke.

- Elle est tombée, je l'ai rattrapée. Fin de l'histoire. plaça Itachi qui souhaitait que son cadet cesse ses illusions perverses.

lls étaient en plein débat, ou plutôt, Sasuke et Naruto se criaient dessus sans ménagement, entourant un Itachi qui sentait venir la migraine, quand le chef d'orchestre annonça une valse. Sasuke sourit discrètement et poussa Naruto dans les bras d'Itachi, les deux qui se dirent en même temps: "Décidément, c'est la soirée!".

- Allez danser! les invita le jeune brun.

- Et pourquoi pas toi? demanda Naruto qui n'avait pas envie d'y aller.

- Je suis un très mauvais danseur...répondit Sasuke en rougissant et en baissant les yeux vers le côté.

- Tu déconnes! intervînt Itachi. Tu es le meilleur danseur du palais et...

- ALLEZ DANSER! ordonna le brun, coupant son aîné.

Devant tant de gentillesse, le brun présenta sa main à la blonde, tout en maudissant intérieurement son petit frère. Dans quel guépier Sasuke l'avait-il encore fourré? Il sentait la main de Naruto qui tremblait légèrement, il était sûr que le blond n'avait pas l'habitude d'aller danser avec des hommes...Il l'entraîna lentement sur la piste, sous les regards de toute l'assemblée, et s'arrangea pour se dissimuler entre les autres couples de danseurs. Un chanteur arriva sur l'estrade alors que Sasuke s'installa de façon à voir le couple évoluer. Les trois fées, qui bouillonnaient d'impatience se placèrent juste à côté de lui.

- Tu as perdu Sai! jubila Neji, qui se dit qu'il n'aurait pas à faire le truc louche que Sai lui avait désigné en cas de défaite.

- Au contraire, d'une certaine manière, c'est lui qui a gagné. avoua Shikamaru.

- Comment? demanda la fée prude, certaine de mal avoir entendu.

- Le second don qu'il avait octroyé à Naruto à sa naissance...

- C'était quoi? questionna Neji, de plus en plus inquiet.

- Il lui a donné une faiblesse pour Itachi. Nous ne pouvons pas agir sur les sentiments mais nous pouvons donner des prédispositions...expliqua Shikamaru.

- ...

Neji observa Sai et la fée casseuse pouvait aisément lire sur le front de la fée prude: " Bug total".

- Je me doutais que Naruto aurait plus besoin d'un mec dans le genre d'Itachi que dans celui de Sasuke. Donc, j'ai agis en conséquence. révéla la fée casseuse.

- Match nul! décréta la fée feignasse.

- Mais...Pourquoi avoir fait ça? Tu te délectes du malheur des autres et tu adores les situations de crise... bafouilla la fée rose.

- Je voulais te montrer que j'étais capable d'aller dans ton sens, d'être romantique un peu... chuchotta Sai de façon à ce que Neji soit le seul à entendre.

Neji rougit violemment et quand il observa son compagnon, il put constater que c'était pareil de son côté. Shikamaru avait un rictus alors que Sasuke avait essayé de suivre la conversation. Quand les premières notes de musique se firent entendre, le prince pervers et les fées au grand complet ne lâchèrent plus la piste de danse des yeux. Itachi avait commencé par se rapprocher de Naruto, puis il avait posé son autre main dans le haut du dos du blond. Blond qui faillit défaillir en le sentant si près. Le chanteur laissa échapper les premières paroles, les notes douces des violons et du piano firent un ensemble des plus enchanteurs. Itachi le fit tourner, se perdant dans les yeux bleus de Naruto. La princesse ressentait que les battements de son coeur s'accélèraient, la chaleur d'Itachi, cette odeur parfaite, ses yeux sombres et mystérieux et cette mélodie lui faisaient presque perdre la tête. Il avait l'impression d'être totalement déconnecté. Progressivement, le rythme se fit plus rapide, Itachi augmenta la cadence, faisant tourner Naruto avec grâce. Pour eux deux, même si Itachi ne se l'avouerait pas, ce moment était simplement magique. La musique et la danse finirent par l'emporter sur tout ce qui les entourait, rien n'avait plus d'importance comparé à cet instant. A l'écart, Sasuke les regardait évoluer, de même que les trois fées.

- Ils sont mignons...commenta la fée prude, attendrie.

- Avec ça, je ne devrais pas avoir le moindre problème. ajouta Sasuke, soulagé.

- Ce qui est merveilleux, c'est qu'ils ne voulaient pas aller danser ensemble et là, ils te donnent l'impression que le monde est de la merde comparé à cette danse...déclara Sai, le romantique de l'équipe.

- Sai, il va vraiment falloir que tu modères tes expressions...le réprima Shikamaru.

- Bon, moi, j'y vais. Pendant qu'ils s'extasient sur la beauté de leurs yeux, c'est l'occasion rêvée de les prendre par derrière.

Le prince les quitta et s'avança vers ses parents avec lesquels il eût un entretien d'une dizaine de minutes. Quand il les quitta, ils furent plus que soulagés d'avoir trouvé une solution à cet épineux dilemne. Sasuke fit le V de la victoire en direction de Sai pour lui faire comprendre que la partie était gagnée. La fée casseuse se jeta sur son protégé.

- Fais tes bagages! Va le rejoindre! lui hurla dessus Sai, à la limite d'aller faire lui-même les sacs de Sasuke.

- Je partirai après le mariage. Je ne suis plus à une semaine près, et j'ai trop envie d'être là pour la noce. Imagine! Mon hétéro de frère qui va convoler avec un travesti! Ca vaut le coup d'oeil!

- ...C'est vrai...avoua Sai.

Sasuke eût un petit sourire en repensant à une chose.

- Et puis, je pourrais voir comment tu vas faire pour faire succomber Neji. J'avoue que je suis curieux de voir l'évolution de ta situation.

Ce fût au tour de Sai de rougir un peu.

- Je savais que tu voulais le baiser, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu en tombes amoureux.

- ...Tais-toi. murmurra Sai, gêné.

Sasuke eût un plus large sourire et empoigna la fée casseuse.

- Il faut qu'on se trouve un endroit sympa d'où on pourra bien voir leurs deux visages décomposés quand ils apprendront leurs fiançailles! s'exclama Sasuke.

- Attends! Il faut mettre la main sur Neji et sur Shikamaru avant!

Les deux pervers partirent à la recherche des deux autres fées avant de se poser de façon à bien voir les heureux fiancés. Du côté de Naruto et d'Itachi, la valse s'était terminée et un drôle de sentiment avait prit possession de leurs êtres. Ils étaient soulagés que ce soit terminé mais aurait aimé que, justement, ça ne s'arrête jamais. Ils avaient conscience de la contradiction mais n'y pouvaient pas grand-chose. Cette valse avait été tellement spéciale, ils avaient ressenti des choses nouvelles, ils avaient aimé autant qu'ils avaient détesté. Dans la tête d'Itachi, l'alerte "Naruto est un garçon. Gare à toi!" avait même cessé d'émettre pendant ce laps de temps. Maintenant, ils étaient tous les deux plantés, l'un en face de l'autre, près de la piste où les danseurs certifiés avaient repris leurs droits, à se regarder, à chercher une réponse dans les yeux de l'autre. Ils furent coupés dans leur instant de quiétude troublée par les trompettes et autres hautbois, instruments qui annonçaient un discours royal. Tous les hôtes se tournèrent vers le roi Minato, qui était accompagnée de sa femme, du roi Fugaku et de la reine Mikoto. En les voyant tous les quatre, Itachi comprit que ses parents s'étaient enfin décidés. Il s'écarta un peu, sachant pertinnement qu'ils avaient dû opter pour son frère et ne voulait pas faire désordre en restant si près de celle qui serait sa future belle-soeur. Le roi Minato prit la parole, il était visiblement de bonne humeur. Il servit un petit discours d'un bon ( et long de l'avis de Sasuke et des fées qui attendaient la chute) quart d'heure sur la force des liens qui unissaient les royaumes de Sharingan et de Konoha, avant de finir sur une bombe.

- ...et ainsi, chers amis, continua le roi alors que l'assemblée l'écoutait d'une oreille assez peu attentive, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer le mariage prochain de ma fille, la princesse Naruto avec le prince Itachi! finit-il, réveillant son auditoire.

Les clameurs de la foule montèrent alors que les heureux fiancés se regardaient comme si l'enfer était à leurs pieds. De loin, Sasuke et Sai avaient leurs mains sur leurs côtes.

- C'est trop drôle! Les têtes qu'ils tirent! On dirait qu'Itachi va pondre! s'esclaffa la fée casseuse.

- C'est sûr que ça va nous faire du spectacle! ajouta Sasuke.

Les trois fées et le prince n'étaient pas si loin de la vérité...

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll


	7. Chapter 7

Titre: Le beau au bois ronflant

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Pour écrire cette fic, j'ai dû revoir mes classiques, l'histoire originale est de monsieur Charles Perrault et j'ai emprunté quelques éléments du dessin animé La Belle au bois dormant de Disney.

Pairing: ...C'est une excellente question...vous verrez progressivement.

Note: Cette idée est de moi, entièrement de moi. J'ai pensé que taper un pastiche changerait de mes fics habituelles qui sont toujours dans notre monde réel. Dans celle-ci, les persos sont, comme d'habitude avec moi, totalement OOC et dans un UA. Bien entendu, je ne vais pas me priver pour revoir certains détails des différentes versions de ce conte.

Note 2: Je tiens à m'excuser par avance des événtuelles fautes d'orthographe que je risque de commettre. Je ne suis pas parfaite, mon bescherelle a largement vécu mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux.

Note 3: Là, je pars carrément en vrille. Je vais centrer l'histoire sur les sentiments des personnages, les couples et cela me donnera l'occasion de mettre des citrons. Si la mièvrerie qui ne va pas tarder à suivre vous afflige, j'en suis désolée.

Le coin blabla de Seraphita qui-explique-pourquoi-le-nouveau-chapitre-de-cette-fic-arrive-avec-plus-d'une-semaine-de-retard-que-la-date-initialement-prévue: Désolée (auteur le nez dans la poussière, les fesses à l'air). Le chapitre 7 du Beau au bois ronflant devait être posté dimanche dernier. Le problème est que nous sommes revenus plus tard que prévu sur Tououse et à la fin, j'étais claquée. La semaine qui suivit fût assez éprouvante aussi. Le mardi et le mercredi nous avions des amis qui squattaient et j'ai passé le jeudi et le vendredi à la fac pour l'inscription ( si jamais il y a parmi vous des étudiants qui fréquentent le Mirail, vous devez savoir à quel point l'incription dure cent sept ans, surtout si vous êtes au département d'anglais, ce qui est mon cas). Bref, j'y ai passé deux jours car il manquait un put de papier. J'étais sensée rester vendredi et samedi mais j'ai dû rentrer à Auch, ma chienne avait mis ses petits au monde et il fallait que quelqu'un vienne s'occuper de la joyeuse famille canine pour cause de départ parental. Tout ça pour vous dire que je suis désolée, que ce fût vraiment une longue, très longue et pénible semaine.

Pour me faire pardonner, je mets deux chapitres.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Itachi observait un Naruto qui rougissait et qui avait la tête baissée. Il était perdu. Serait-il prêt à se marier à un travesti pour son pays? Pourquoi était-ce lui et non pas Sasuke, bisexuel notoire, qui avait été retenu? Itachi se posait donc nombre d'interrogations. Du côté de Naruto, ce n'était pas glorieux non plus. Il savait que ce mariage était important, mais lui, aurait-il le courage de s'enchaîner à un homme qu'il savait être bien et le priver d'être heureux? Ils étaient tous les deux perdus dans leurs pensées quand Sasuke vînt les féliciter.

- Bravo! Vivent les heureux fiancés! s'exclama-t-il en lançant des cotillons que Sai lui avait donné sur son frère et sa belle fiancée.

- Sasuke...fit Naruto, les larmes aux yeux.

- Naruto, tu pleures? s'étonna le jeune brun.

A l'entente de cette nouvelle, Itachi observa le blond qui dégoulinait comme une fontaine. Inquiet, il vit Sasuke qui s'approcha de lui jusqu'à le prendre dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as? chuchotta le prince de façon à ce qu'Itachi ne les entende pas.

- J'ai...J'ai peur...

- T'as peur d'Itachi? Il va pas te manger, de toutes façons, tu ne passerais pas...

- J'ai...pas envie de me marier avec lui...

Sasuke se raidit.

- Tu aurais préféré te marier avec moi? demanda le prince pervers.

- Non, mais toi, tu aimes les hommes. J'ai honte.

- Honte? De quoi?

- D'être ce que je suis.

Sasuke ne trouva pas quoi dire sur le coup. Il se contenta de serrer le blond plus fort contre lui en attendant qu'il cesse de pleurer et quand il reprit contenance, il vit la princesse saisir le bas de sa chemise. Itachi avait suivit l'étreinte entre son frère et sa fiancée, il avait comprit qu'ils se parlaient et maintenant, il le voyait attraper la chemise de Sasuke. Itachi s'interrogeait de plus en plus sur ses fiançailles avec le blond alors que son frère aurait été largement plus indiqué pour ce cas-là. Sasuke déposa un petit baiser sur le crâne de Naruto, ce qui énerva un peu son aîné. Sasuke finit par le lâcher alors que les fées se jettèrent sur le blond pour le congratuler. Itachi, à l'écart de nouveau, prit le bras de son frère pour l'emmener plus loin.

- Pourquoi est-ce moi qu'ils m'ont choisi et pas toi? questionna l'aîné de but en blanc.

- Pourquoi pas toi?

- Parce que...

- ...Parce que c'est un mec et que toi, tu es hétéro? interrogea Sasuke.

Itachi marqua un temps d'arrêt et dévisagea son frère qui pour une fois avait une expression neutre sur le visage.

- Comment tu sais...pour Naruto? s'étonna Itachi.

- Je l'ai appris aujourd'hui, par hasard... éluda sciemment Sasuke.

- Mais, puisque tu le savais, puisque tu ne veux pas d'enfant et comme tu préféres les hommes, t'aurais pas pu...

- Non. le coupa Sasuke. Je n'aurais pas pu me marier avec lui parce que je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

Itachi allait de surprise en surprise. Sasuke, le pervers Sasuke, était amoureux? Surprenant.

- Malgré le fait que Naruto soit un mec, il t'intrigue, ça se voit au premier coup d'oeil. Tu n'auras pas à coucher avec lui, juste à le supporter de temps en temps si sa présence t'énerve autant.

- Sasuke, je vais me marier avec lui, ce ne sera pas juste "le supporter de temps en temps".

- Ne rends pas la situation plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Mets-toi un peu à la place de Naruto aussi. Il a passé sa vie à se travestir pour son peuple et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il est un gars, il se retrouve fiancé à un autre gars. Imagine que toute ta vie, on est renié ce qui faisait que tu étais toi, et tu verras. J'ai beau être qu'un pervers qui aime coucher, il y a des choses que je comprends mieux que toi. Tout à l'heure, quand il pleurait, il m'a dit qu'il avait honte d'être ce qu'il était, qu'il avait peur de se marier car il savait qu'il ne te rendrait probablement pas heureux. Même si tu détestes ça, ne le laisse pas tomber.

Itachi enregistra les paroles de son frère et soupira. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Sasuke et ébourriffa ses cheveux.

- Depuis quand penses-tu à autre chose qu'au sexe? interrogea l'aîné.

- Peuh! laissa échapper Sasuke, boudant son frère.

Itachi eût un léger rire et joignit son index et son majeur avec lesquels il frappa le front de Sasuke. Ce dernier s'énerva un peu, Itachi lui faisait ça quand il était petit et maintenant qu'il était adulte, ça l'insupportait. Sans un mot, Itachi laissa son frère et alla se placer à la gauche de Naruto. Il saisit la main hâlée de la princesse et y déposa un petit baiser. Naruto, étonné, laissa le brun faire. Sai comprit que les deux frères devaient avoir eu une petite explication pour parvenir à ce résultat. Le nouveau couple de fiancés fût obligé de circuler parmi les convives, offrant des faux sourires à tout va, serrant des mains anonymes. Dans leur coin, Sasuke discutait avec les fées.

- Je partirai trois jours après le mariage, histoire de faire croire que leur bonheur est mon bonheur, mais je doute qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit pendant la nuit de noces. Quand je serai pas là et s'il y a fornication, je veux être tenu au courant! exigea le prince aux cheveux ébène.

- Yes Sir! s'exclama Sai. Tu peux compter sur moi!

- Je vois déjà Sai collé à la porte de leur chambre avec un verre pour pouvoir mieux écouter...chuchotta Shikamaru.

- Tu me connais bien, Shika-chan! s'exclama la fée casseuse en donnant une grande tape dans le dos de la fée feignasse.

Neji leur lança un regard noir auquel Sai répliqua par un tirage de langue. Sasuke les regarda, il n'avait pas loupé la sombre oeillade que la fée prude avait dirigée contre Sai. Serait-il jaloux? ce serait trop beau pour une certaine fée portée sur le sexe. Il ne fallait pas les perdre de vue eux aussi. Sasuke constata qu'il avait un nombre d'activités intéressantes qui l'occuperaient avant son départ. Il sourit et rechercha son frère et sa "fiancée" qui faisaient encore le tour de leurs hôtes. La soirée continua, Naruto se retrouva obligé de coller Itachi, de sourire béatement à tous les invités et comble de l'ironie, de retourner sur la piste de danse pour clôturer le bal. La fête finalement terminée, Naruto se précipita le plus rapidement possible dans ses appartements. Il pensait être enfin au calme, loin de toute cette agitation et des gens. Peine perdue. Il déboula dans sa chambre, frétillant presque de joie d'en avoir fini, quand ses domestiques se ruèrent sur lui pour le féliciter. Elles étaient au service du blond depuis ses dix ans et elles le conseillaient quand celui-ci avait des doutes. Bien entendu, même si elles se chargeaient de Naruto, elles ne l'avaient jamais vu nu et ignoraient donc que la princesse était un prince en réalité. Naruto dû répondre à leurs étreintes et cris de joies, consoler celles qui pleuraient à cause de son nouveau bonheur et participer à l'allégresse générale. Même dans ses quartiers, le blond n'avait pas la paix. Après une bonne demi-heure d'effusions, elles le laissèrent finalement allé se coucher. Dès qu'il fût dans la chaleur de son lit, bien calé sous les draps et couvertures, Naruto soupira. Il allait se marier avec un autre gars et cela mettait tout le monde dans une liesse totale, comme si son bonheur et celui d'Itachi n'étaient pas si importants. Il imaginait la tête d'Itachi quand ce dernier apprendrait la vérité. Il voyait déjà la haine et le dégoût dans son regard, de la rancune aussi à l'idée de s'être fait berné par un adolescent de huit ans plus jeune. Rien qu'a y penser, ça fait cauchemarder. Le blond, à la conscience troublée mais physiquement à bout, se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Comme on ne traînait pas dans le pays merveilleux des contes de fées dès qu'il s'agissait de mariage, celui d'Itachi et de Naruto devait avoir lieu une semaine à peine après la fête d'anniversaire du jeune blond. Pendant cette semaine de préparatifs, Naruto se fit littéralement alpagué de tous côtés. Du tailleur de sa robe ( car il se devait de porter une robe somptueuse pour l'occasion) au chef-cuisinier, tous semblaient décidés à lui pourrir la vie. Le blond ne comprenait presque rien à tout leur charabia technique, sa mère, qui était passée par là et qui comprenait le désarroi légitime de son fils, lui donna un coup de main salvateur. Itachi aidait un peu sa "fiancée" à tout organiser mais il avait également le déménagement de ses affaires à gérer. Il fût décider que le prince vivrait chez son épouse à Konoha et Itachi avait donc toutes ses affaires à faire venir de Sharingan. Que ce soit pour le mariage ou le déménagement, les fées ne s'avérèrent pas être d'un grand soutien. La fée feignasse, par principes, ne fit strictement rien, Neji aurait aidé si Sai ne l'avait pas poursuivi dans le but de le faire sien. Depuis la fête d'anniversaire, Sai poursuivait avec plus d'acharnement la fée prude qui était à deux doigts de succomber. La fée casseuse le sentait et ça l'encourageait comme jamais. Sasuke était trop occupé par le manège des deux fées pour vouloir faire croire que ce soit d'autre, après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui allait se marier...et le jour béni arriva. Naruto était la victime du stress et de sa mauvaise conscience. Si cela n'avait pas risqué de déclencher un conflit, il aurait soudoyé Sasuke pour que celui-ci fasse capoter la cérémonie. Eblouissant dans sa robe blanche sertie de perles, de fils d'or et d'argent, coiffé avec soin et paré d'une parure en diamant qui lui grattait le cou, Naruto était prêt à prononcer le oui solennel. Ou plutôt prêt à battre le record mondial de la course tellement il voulait fuir. Il se laissa tomber mollement sur un fauteuil beige et observa la pièce qui était remplie d'objets divers qui servaient à rendre les gens moins moches pour leur mariage. Il soupira sans ménagement et entendit que la porte s'ouvrait et se fermait.

- Ben, c'est pas la joie...constata Sasuke qui apportait un bouquet de fleurs à l'heureuse mariée.

- Comment veux-tu que je sois heureux, andouille? lui rétorqua le blond.

En temps normal, le jeune prince aurait rétorqué une réplique bien cinglante, mais aujourd'hui, au vu des circonstances, il choisit d'être magnanime.

- Bref, fit le brun, je t'apporte ces quelques fleurs de la part de ton cher et tendre.

- C'est vrai? demanda Naruto, incrédule.

- Bien sûr que non. C'était pour rire, et tu n'as pas marché, tu as couru. déclara le brun avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je savais que tu n'étais qu'un pourri...chuchotta le blond.

- Tu aurais fait tâche sans les fleurs. Tu as une belle robe, un joli collier et tu dois avoir des fleurs aussi.

- Si tu le dis...

- Mouais, je le dis...et restes pas assis là comme ça, tu vas froisser la traîne! l'engueula gentiment Sasuke.

S'il l'avait pu, Naruto l'aurait étranglé. Ca aurait fait peut-être de la peine à Sai de perdre son comparse de perversité, mais cela aurait fait un bien fou au blond qui dû se lever sous le regard dur de Sasuke.

- Et me regarde pas comme ça! J'ai pas envie que mon frère épouse un individu qui a l'air d'un pouilleux.

- C'est gentil, merci.

Et les deux laissèrent tomber leurs résolutions respectives. Sasuke se mit à vanner le blond, qui ayant les nerfs en pelote et une grande suceptibilité habituellement, lui répondit. Quand Minato vînt chercher son enfant pour la cérémonie, il le trouva en train de frapper Sasuke avec le bouquet de fleurs que ce dernier lui avait amené. L'état des fleurs renseigna le roi sur la violence des coups que son fils assénait et sur la longue durée de leur joute. Minato ceintura son fils, le déplaça de façon à ce qu'il soit le plus loin possible du brun et lui prit le bras pour l'empêcher d'y retourner. Il le fit cheminer dans les couloirs du château jusqu'à la chapelle et il planta son fils devant la porte en l'implorant presque de se calmer et de faire bonne impression. Il entra alors que, dans son dos, Naruto lui lança une oeillade noire.

Tout ce que Konoha et Sharingan avaient de gratin était présent dans la chapelle. Des fleurs blanches et roses décoraient l'endroit, se mélangeant avec les couleurs des costumes des convives, offrant une mosaique mulicolore. Itachi attendait à l'autre bout de l'allée, il voyait ses parents ainsi que ceux de Naruto au premier rang, les fées au second, mais toujours pas de trace de son petit frère. Il le vit apparaître, un peu débraillé et fronça les sourcils. Même le jour de son mariage, il ne pouvait se retenir d'aller coucher...Sasuke s'approcha de son aîné.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois. J'ai pas encore couché avec qui que ce soit de la journée. se défendit le cadet.

- ...

- Je suis tombé sur un fou qui m'a tatané à coup de fleurs.

- ...Et je suis sensé te croire?

- C'est pas ma faute si tu vas te marier avec une furie. Je lui ai gentiment apporté des fleurs pour lui faire plaisir et elle m'a battu avec. Je suis un pauvre homme battu.

- Avec tous les trips sado-maso que tu t'es fadé? Tu aimes souffrir, surtout...commenta Itachi.

- Dans certains moments oui, mais là, non.

- Bon, va t'asseoir. le pria Itachi, qui n'avait aucune envie de parler de ce que Sasuke aimait faire dans sa chambre.

Le jeune brun rumina et alla s'asseoir avec les fées, à côté de Sai.

- Mon pauvre Sasuke! s'exclama la fée casseuse. Tu es tombé sur un coup qui préférait dominé qu'être dominé?

- C'est Naruto.

- Naruto? s'étonna Sai. Tu es allé prévenir Itachi? Ca nuit à la surprise. J'imagine déjà: Ita-uke...gggrrrrrrr! fit Sai en mimant la patte d'un félin avec sa main.

- Il m'a bastonné, tu veux dire. J'ai promis à Itachi que je ne me taperai personne avant la cérémonie. Pour une fois, je tiens parole.

- Attiffes-toi mieux alors. l'invita Neji qui était assis de l'autre côté de Sai et qui avait entendu la conversation. Ca prête à confusion, débauché!

- Je préfère être un débauché qu'un coincé. rétorqua Sasuke en arrangeant ses vêtements.

- T'inquiète! Bientôt, ce ne sera plus un coincé. Je vais m'en charger personnellement.

- Tu as toute ma confiance, Sai.

- Je te remercie de ton soutien.

Et les deux pervers se prirent mutuellement dans les bras, ils étaient unis par les liens de la débauche et du dévergondage. Shikamaru posa une main qui se voulait être consolante sur l'épaule d'une fée prude qui tremblait intensément. Ils étaient tous les quatre en train de discuter quand les trompettes nuptiales résonnèrent, annonçant l'arrivée de la mariée. Tous les convives se tournèrent pour apercevoir l'image vivante du bonheur. Ils en furent pour leurs frais. Naruto chemina doucement dans l'allée, tenant les restes de son bouquet et avec les sourcils froncés. Quand il parvînt à hauteur des fées et du prince pervers, il lança un regard plus que meurtrier à ce dernier. Pendant ce temps, l'assemblée se livrait aux premiers constats, du genre: " La mariée rayonne de joie dans sa magnifique robe".

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fronce autant les sourcils? questionna Neji.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une tâche de sang sur le haut de la robe... ajouta Shikamaru.

- C'est le mien.

- Mon pauvre Sasuke. Il a forcé au point de t'en faire saigner...ça soit être douloureux...dit la fée casseuse.

- En tout cas, il a le regard d'un tueur, pas celui d'une mariée...commenta la fée prude.

C'est ce que pensa Itachi quand le blond arriva finalement près de lui. Il lui prit la main, y déposa un baise-main qui fit glousser les trois-quarts de l'assistance et ils s'avancèrent ensemble vers le prêtre. La proximité d'Itachi avait calmé radicalement les ardeurs destructrices de la jeune mariée. Le blond en était revenu à la culpabilité qui avait précédé son entretien musclé avec Sasuke. Une bonne heure de prières, de chants pendant laquelle les deux pervers qu'étaient Sasuke et Sai subirent et les deux fiancés échangèrent leurs consentements. Le passage des anneaux en argent et or autour des annulaires soulagèrent Minato et Kushina d'un poids énorme. Ils étaient mariés, c'était fait. Neji pleura devant cette image du bonheur et Sai sauta sur l'occasion pour passer un bras autour de lui, bras qui à sa grande satisfaction demeura là où il l'avait posé. Sasuke lui fit un clin d'oeil encourageant alors que Shikamaru lui souriait. Puis vînt le moment que tout le monde attendait avec une impatience de moins en moins dissimulée au fur et à mesure que la cérémonie touchait à sa fin: le baiser. A ce moment, Sasuke tendit le cou pour voir comment son aîné allait se dépatouiller, de même que Sai qui enlaçait toujours un Neji rougissant. Le prêtre déclara enfin que les mariés pouvaient s'embrasser et le second rang derrière les rois et reines retînt son souffle. "Allaient-ils le faire ou n'allaient-ils pas le faire?" se questionnaient des fées et un prince particulièrement attentifs. Le nouveau couple s'observa, Naruto s'empourpra et baissa les yeux. Il n'osait pas regarder Itachi, il avait honte de lui, encore plus maintenant qu'ils étaient mariés. Il n'attendait rien du brun. Il fût plus que surpris quand il sentit les mains gantées de blanc d'Itachi qui se posaient sur son bras et sous son menton. Le brun força le blond à redresser la tête, et une fois cette chose faite, il plongea son regard noir dans celui, azur, qui lui était opposé. Il caressa doucement la joue hâlée et sourit. Naruto, couleur pivoine, se laissait faire, pensant que ça s'arrêterait là. Il vit Itachi qui avança brusquement son visage vers le sien et qui captura ses lèvres des siennes. Naruto écarquilla les yeux alors que Sai et Sasuke s'étaient levés et avaient hurlé de joie tandis que Neji essayait de calmer les deux pervers qui commençaient à entonner " Il est des nôtres...". La fée rose réussit à les maîtriser alors que le reste des invités s'étaient levés et applaudissaient. Naruto avait toujours la bouche d'Itachi collée à la sienne, et fait supplémentaire, la langue du brun demandait accès à l'intérieur de l'antre chaud du blond. Accès qui lui fût finalement autorisé.

- Il a mit la langue! hurla Sasuke en pointant son aîné du doigt.

- C'est pas vrai! s'exclama Sai qui fit apparaître une paire de jumelles d'un coup de baguette magique. Oh putain! Il l'a mise!

Sai balança les jumelles à Shikamaru qui lui aussi voulait voir et attrapa Sasuke pour une danse de la victoire. Neji, au milieu des trois et conscient que tous les regards convergeaient dans leur direction, fût plus que mort de honte. Il aurait aimé faire comme s'il ne connaissait pas les trois autres mais c'était impossible. Du côté des jeunes mariés, ils finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle et les joues rouges, chacun recherchait une chose inconnue dans les yeux de l'autre. Il n'y avait rien autour d'eux, ni Sasuke et Sai et leur danse qui devenait obsène, ni les regards médusés de Minato et de Kushina, ni la foule qui les applaudissait depuis un petit moment. Itachi finit par prendre la main du blond et à se rapprocher de lui. Que lui arrivait-il? Il avait embrassé un autre homme et cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Si Naruto culpabilisait, Itachi s'étonnait. Serait-il en train de changer de bord? Il observa Naruto et sentit son coeur accélérer un peu. Il était perdu.


	8. Chapter 8

Titre: Le beau au bois ronflant

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Pour écrire cette fic, j'ai dû revoir mes classiques, l'histoire originale est de monsieur Charles Perrault et j'ai emprunté quelques éléments du dessin animé La Belle au bois dormant de Disney.

Pairing: ...C'est une excellente question...vous verrez progressivement.

Note: Cette idée est de moi, entièrement de moi. J'ai pensé que taper un pastiche changerait de mes fics habituelles qui sont toujours dans notre monde réel. Dans celle-ci, les persos sont, comme d'habitude avec moi, totalement OOC et dans un UA. Bien entendu, je ne vais pas me priver pour revoir certains détails des différentes versions de ce conte.

Note 2: Je tiens à m'excuser par avance des événtuelles fautes d'orthographe que je risque de commettre. Je ne suis pas parfaite, mon bescherelle a largement vécu mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Le prince était perdu. Il venait d'embrasser un autre homme et cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il regarda le blond qui souriait timidement. Itachi avait touché le fond de son hétérosexualité, il était en train de changer de bord. Ce n'était pas bon. Dans l'esprit du brun, deux hommes ne pouvaient pas se mettre ensemble, ça lui paraissait être contre-nature. Il reprit ses esprits quand Sasuke se jetta sur lui pour le féliciter.

- Bravo! Plus hétéro! le complimenta Sasuke, aux portes de la joie.

- ...Pardon?

- Itachi, tu lui a mis la langue! C'était tellement...tellement...

- Merveilleux! termina Sai qui venait d'alpaguer l'heureux marié.

Sur l'instant, Itachi n'avait pas très bien compris, mais maintenant qu'on lui le disait, il était encore plus désappointé. Il avait mis la langue? Le peu de raison qui restait à Itachi semblait avoir pris des vacances. Sai et Sasuke congratulaient le nouveau membre du club des gays qui s'en serait bien passé. De leur côté, Shikamaru et Neji faisaient comme s'ils ne connaissaient pas les trois autres, surtout deux d'entre eux. La fée prude versait des larmes de bonheur alors que Shikamaru souriait avec douceur.

- Je suis si heureux pour vous deux, Naruto. déclara la fée prude.

- Pareil que lui. ajouta Shikamaru qui avait la flemme de pondre une formule de félicitations.

Le blond leur fit un large sourire. Il n'osait plus poser les yeux du côté d'Itachi. Même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, ce baiser l'avait plus que marqué. Intérieurement, Naruto était plus que remué. Il se demandait si le brun n'avait pas des sentiments pour lui, se répondait automatiquement "non" et se retrouvait encore plus troublé au final. Itachi ne pouvait pas éprouver quelque chose pour lui, c'était impossible. Il était hétéro, le déguisement de Naruto devait l'induire en erreur. La joie du blond se transforma en tristesse, sa culpabilité revînt en une seconde.

- Il y a trente secondes, tu étais au paroxysme du bonheur et te voilà dans l'antichambre du désespoir... commenta Shikamaru.

- C'est le retour de la phase de culpabilité. expliqua Neji.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il soit malheureux.

- ...Et c'est reparti! s'écria Sai qui avait laissé Itachi aux bons soins de Sasuke.

- Je ne vais faire que son malheur et...

- " Je ne pourrai jamais lui être utile!" déclarèrent les trois fées d'une même voix.

Le blond resta interdit et observa le trio.

- Ca fait une semaine que cette phrase tourne en boucle et est numéro un au hit-parade de Naruto. dit Sai devant l'air béat de la princesse.

Le blond rougit et bouda jusqu'à ce que Sasuke, puis ses parents viennent l'étreindre. La suite des festivités fût grandiose: des musiciens, des danseurs, un buffet phénoménal qui fît se pâmer puis se disputer les fées casseuse et prude au grand dam de la fée feignasse et des animations qui étaient prévues pour durer cinq jours. Sasuke mit la main sur deux frères aux moeurs légères avec lesquels il disparut après le dîner, Sai faisait du gringue à un Neji qui lâchait de plus en plus de leste, les rois et reines buvaient pour célébrer l'événement et les jeunes mariés ne se regardaient pas, ni ne se parlaient. Itachi était confronté à cette question existentielle:" Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour me sortir de ce bourbier-là?" alors que sa moitié se posait une version quelque peu différente: " Comment pourrais-je m'enfuir vite et bien?". Bref, c'était la grande joie. Malheureusement pour le nouveau couple, le temps passa. Sasuke revînt, totalement débraillé et satisfait et se posa près de son frère et de sa "belle-soeur".

- Vous savez quoi? les interrogea Sasuke en attrapant un verre rempli de vin qui traînait par là.

- Quoi? demanda Naruto alors qu'Itachi sentait venir l'arnaque.

- C'est la nuit.

Itachi s'empourpra d'un coup en comprenant l'allusion tandis que Naruto, qui n'avait pas saisi, questionna de nouveau le plus jeune des deux bruns.

- Oui, c'est la nuit, qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire? demanda Naruto qui pensait de plus en plus que l'alcool et le sexe ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

- La nuit, c'est là que les nouveaux mariés célèbrent physiquement leur amour. répondit Sasuke en finissant le verre d'une traite.

Naruto, qui était en train d'engloutir un bout de gâteau, failli s'étouffer et c'est un Sasuke plus que ravi de son effet qui lui tapa dans le dos. Itachi lui lança un regard sombre qui pouvait se faire comprendre par " Mais t'aurais pas pu la fermer?", ce qui raviva le sourire de Sasuke. Voyant le couple cramoisi, il héla Sai et lui fit part de sa remarque. La fée casseuse et le prince pervers, hilares, s'amusèrent à faire des allusions de plus en plus osées, faisant rougir la fée prude et les jeunes mariés, jusqu'à l'heure du coucher. Sasuke et Sai observèrent le blond et le brun partir en chantant " Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, mes frères, ce n'est qu'un au revoir...", tout en s'appuyant sur Neji du fait de leur haut degré d'alcoolémie. La fée rose ronchonnait en traînant les deux pochards aux moeurs douteuses, faisant ricaner un Shikamaru moqueur qui rigola moins quand il se trouva à porter Sasuke jusqu'à sa chambre.

- T'es sympa, toi! avoua Sasuke en riant. T'es pas comme l'autre qui a un balai dans le cul à défaut d'autre chose.

Shikamaru sourit quand à l'allusion à Neji, qui marchait devant eux et se fâcha quand il entendit la réplique de Sasuke.

- Il a pas de balai dans le cul! s'écria Sai. La preuve!

La fée casseuse se mit à pelotter sans aucune vergogne les fesses de Neji, s'attirant une bonne gifle de la part de ce dernier.

- C'était bien jusqu'à la beigne. commenta Sasuke alors que Sai massait sa joue endolorie.

- J'avais raison. On va se faire des trips sado-maso géniaux! ajouta la fée bleue.

Neji s'empourpra de nouveau mais ne le frappa pas. Il avait compris que cela faisait réagir le côté pervers de son compagnon. Ils cheminèrent un moment jusqu'aux chambres, la fée casseuse et le prince pervers chantonnant à tue-tête dans le but de réveiller un maximum de monde possible.

- J'suis sympa, j'emmène Sasuke jusqu'à sa chambre. déclara Shikamaru.

- Vouais! fût la réponse du prince éméché.

Neji se retrouva donc avec Sai qui continuait à chanter malgré le départ de Sasuke. Une domestique, en robe de chambre, vînt les prier de se calmer.

- Je le dépose dans sa chambre, il est un peu ivre. Toutes nos excuses.

La fée prude prit le chemin de la chambre de sa comparse quand la domestique le retînt.

- Excusez-moi, messire Neji, mais il y a eu un changement dans les chambres. Vous partagez la vôtre avec messire Sai.

- Pardon? s'étonna la fée prude.

- Nous avons eu des invités inattendus, il a bien failli qu'on les loge quelque part. expliqua la domestique. Je pensais que messire Shikamaru vous avait mis au courant, c'est lui qui a insisté pour que vous dormiez ensemble.

Neji eu un temps de latence pendant lequel son cerveau enregistrait l'information. Quand ce fût fait, il comprit subitement pourquoi Shikamaru, la fée feignasse, avait tenu à raccompagner Sasuke à l'autre bout du château alors que le moindre effort le rebutait.

- SHIKAMARUUUUUUUUUU!! hurla la fée prude qui venait de retrouver ses esprits.

- Ze t'aimmmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeee! s'écria Sai

- Chhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuutttt! fit la domestique.

Neji se calma tant bien que mal, se promettant de le faire payer à la fée feignasse d'une façon ou d'une autre et se dirigea avec Sai, mais à contre-coeur, jusqu'à sa chambre. Sai, malgré son état, avait compris que c'était ce soir ou jamais. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait érigé une statue en or massif à la gloire de la fée feignasse. Neji pressentait, malgré l'état d'ébriété avancé de Sai, que ses fesses étaient en grand danger. A peine furent-ils dans la chambre que Sai caressa le dos de Neji.

- Arrêtes de me tripoter ou je te laisse tomber comme un vieux chiffon. lui indiqua la fée prude.

- Je n'y peux rien, j'ai envie de te tripoter. Et puis, le cadre s'y prête: on a une nuit, un lit double, du lubrifiant dans ma poche, toi, moi et la lune. C'est romantique.

- A part que tu es ivre comme un cochon. déclara Neji, rassuré.

- Si tu penses que ça peut m'empêcher de bander...

La fée casseuse se rapprocha davantage de Neji et fit glisser sa main du dos aux fesses. Neji, écarlate et voyant venir la suite, essaya de se dégager mais sans succès. Sai colla sa bouche à l'oreille de son compagnon.

- Tu ne te débats pas tant qua ça. Si t'étais vraiment contre, ça ferait un bon moment que tu m'aurais envoyé valdinguer avec le direct du droit dont tu as le secret. chuchotta Sai avant d'embrasser l'oreille.

Neji gémit de surprise en sentant la langue humide de Sai qui se faufillait dans le creux de son oreille.

- Pourquoi lutter alors que tu en as envie? demanda Sai après avoir fini son entreprise.

- Parce que ce n'est qu'un jeu pour toi. Je sais que tu aimes coucher, peu importe avec qui, et moi, je refuse de n'en être qu'un parmi tant d'autres.

- Idiot. Dès le début, tu étais tout sauf un simple coup.

Neji redressa la tête pour tomber sur deux prunelles noires qui le fixaient avec sérieux. Il rougit légèrement, détourna le regard et revînt affronter Sai. La fée casseuse était tout sauf sérieuse habituellement et cela surprenait Neji de voir Sai avec cet air-là. Il était perdu dans la profondeur des yeux de son vis-à-vis, il les contemplait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait. Sai avança lentement sa tête et entrouvrit la bouche, signifiant ses intentions à Neji. La fée prude, après un nouveau rougissement, laissa l'autre s'approcher jusqu'à sceller leurs lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Sai avait envie de ravager la bouche de Neji avec sa langue mais se retînt, il savait qu'il devait y aller en douceur. Au bout d'un moment pendant lequel Neji savourait les lèvres humides qui étaient posées contre les siennes, Sai quémanda un approfondissement. Neji, après une hésitation, le lui accorda. La langue de Sai pu donc profiter de la bouche chaude de Neji, se nouant autour de sa voisine, faisant gémir Neji dans le baiser. Sai rompit le baiser mais enserra le corps de Neji pour compenser. Neji essayait de retrouver son souffle, n'étant pas habitué, ce simple baiser l'avait littéralement asphyxié. Sai eu un doux sourire et lui caressa les cheveux tout en le maintenant contre lui.

- Je ne veux pas faire l'amour ce soir. déclara Neji, brisant les espoirs fous de Sai.

- Pas ce soir?

- Non. Je veux...qu'on prenne notre temps. murmurra la fée prude.

- Si tu veux. prononça Sai difficilement.

- Sai?

- Hm?

- On...on est ensemble alors?

- Oui.

Sai regarda la face rouge de Neji qui se blottit encore plus contre lui et passa de nouveau sa main sur ses fesses.

- Pas ce soir, j'ai dit! s'exclama le prude en frappant l'arrière de la tête de son nouveau petit ami.

- Je tâte la marchandise. répondit Sai.

- Andouille.

Sai baîlla et ils allèrent se coucher. A l'autre bout du château, Sasuke traînait toujours soutenu par Shikamaru.

- T'es le plus balèze Shika! constata le prince quand il apprit le petit complot de la fée feignasse.

- Il faut bien que sur trois fées, y'en ait une dotée d'un cerveau.

- C'est méchant ce que tu dis!

- Silence, ivrogne!

Sasuke qui avait la fâcheuse tendance de faire le contraire de ce qu'on lui avait demandé, se mit à raconter une histoire qui se voulait intéressante à son porteur.

- "... et Sai se jeta sur Neji comme un loup affamé sur un tendre agneau. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres alors que son repas, nu et se tordant de plaisir dans le lit ne semblait attendre que lui...

- C'est bon, l'amicale des joyeux homosexuels, merci. le coupa la fée feignasse qui ne voulait pas en entendre plus.

- J'ai pas fini. Bon, où en étais-je? Ah, oui: " ... ne semblait attendre que lui. Sai lécha avec délicatesse le torse de Neji, qui gémit à se simple contact et supplia son tendre bourreau de lui en donner plus."

- C' EST BON. Merci Sasuke.

- T'es pas si drôle que ça, finalement.

- Je te propose un autre divertissement digne de Sai. Dans quelques mètres, on sera devant la porte de la chambre de ton frère...

- Allons écouter! jubila le prince pervers.

- Je vois que mon idée te plaît. Je vais te déposer à côté cinq minutes, tu écoutes, et on repart.

Sasuke eût un sourire pervers qui répondit à Shikamaru. La fée feignasse le traîna sur les cinq derniers mètres et le laissa doucement choir sur le sol. A peine Sasuke avait touché le sol qu'il colla son oreille à la porte en bois. Shikamaru alla se poster de l'autre côté du couloir, attendant que l'autre ait fini d'espionner. Malgré tous ses efforts, Sasuke n'entendit rien.

- Il y a deux hypothèses. dit Shikamaru. La première c'est qu'ils ne font pas de bruit et la seconde est qu'ils ne font rien. A mon avis, la seconde hypothèse est plus plausible au vu de nos cas.

- Quelle arnaque! pesta le brun. MAIS VOUS ALLEZ BAISER LA-DEDANS!!

- Mais ta gueule! fit Shikamaru en allant récupérer la loque princière.

Sasuke pesta jusqu'à l'arrivée à sa chambre. Shikamaru dû même le coucher avant de repartir. Décidément, il était bien aidé: il avait deux compagnons, un pervers et un coincé, un prince travesti qui venait de se marier à un autre prince hétéro, un prince lubrique qui avait couché avec le travesti, et pompom sur le gâteau, ses deux compagnons avaient envie l'un de l'autre, c'était visible même pour un aveugle, mais ils étaient tellement nuls qu'il avait dû les rouler pour qu'ils puissent enfin se caser. Il avait aussi son autre "problème" qui venait lui faire vivre un enfer de temps en temps. Pas étonnant qu'il ne veuille rien faire! Faire quelque chose avec ou pour ces zouaves, c'était s'attirer des soucis en veux-tu en voilà. Il finit par soupirer et alla se coucher. Demain, il aurait des informations sur ce qui se serait passé à droite et à gauche durant cette nuit...


	9. Chapter 9

Titre: Le beau au bois ronflant

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Pour écrire cette fic, j'ai dû revoir mes classiques, l'histoire originale est de monsieur Charles Perrault et j'ai emprunté quelques éléments du dessin animé La Belle au bois dormant de Disney.

Pairing: ...C'est une excellente question...vous verrez progressivement.

Note: Cette idée est de moi, entièrement de moi. J'ai pensé que taper un pastiche changerait de mes fics habituelles qui sont toujours dans notre monde réel. Dans celle-ci, les persos sont, comme d'habitude avec moi, totalement OOC et dans un UA. Bien entendu, je ne vais pas me priver pour revoir certains détails des différentes versions de ce conte.

Note 2: Je tiens à m'excuser par avance des éventuelles fautes d'orthographe que je risque de commettre. Je ne suis pas parfaite, mon bescherelle a largement vécu mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Et le lendemain arriva assez vite. Shikamaru se prélassait dans l'immense lit double qu'il n'avait pas eu à partager avec un de ses compagnons. La fée feignasse avait fait d'une pierre deux coups: elle se gardait le grand lit pour elle toute seule et donnait à Sai l'occasion de faire Neji sien. Il soupira de satisfaction et finit par se lever. Il allait devoir affronter les éventuelles foudres de Neji, le contentement presque pesant de Sai, la gueule de bois de Sasuke et les deux époux qui avaient dû bien dormir à défaut d'autre chose. Il se prépara et alla petit-déjeuner. En arrivant, il comprit que ça allait être une journée difficile pour tout le monde. Les trois-quarts des gens déjà présents souffraient de maux de tête dûs à une importante absorbtion d'alcool alors que les autres semblaient avoir fait la fête toute la nuit tellement leurs traits étaient tirés. Il s'installa, se servit un café tandis que Sai débarquait en tenant la main de Neji dans la sienne. Le côté observateur de Shikamaru l'informa que s'il y avait eu acte sexuel, la fée prude ne courrerait pas dans sa direction avec rage.

- Je vais te faire payer! Traître! vociféra la fée prude.

- Allons, poussin, laisse Shika-chan petit-déjeuner tranquille. demanda Sai en posant ses lèvres dans le cou de Neji.

Ce simple effleurement calma la fée prude qui se replia contre son petit ami. Neji rougit en sentant le bras de Sai qui l'entourait et le berçait avec douceur.

- T'es si impulsif, poussin. On va bien s'amuser, plus tard, toi et moi. chuchotta Sai.

Les deux autres fées frissonnèrent, l'une d'excitation et de crainte, l'autre de dégoût mêlé à une profonde volonté de ne pas en savoir plus. Neji finit par être lâché par celui qui l'appelait "poussin" et les deux fées s'asseyèrent près de la fée feignasse. Shikamaru ne pût s'empêcher de les fixer, ils étaient mignons ensemble. Sai souriait en beurrant des biscottes pour Neji alors que ce dernier était totalement cramoisi. Ca y est, ils formaient un couple. Ils discutaient tous les trois comme à leur habitude quand apparut Sasuke dans le même état de délabrement que le reste de l'assemblée. Le jeune prince était décoiffé, ses mèches noires volaient dans tous les sens, en pyjama bleu marine et il baîllait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il se laissa tomber sur un siège près de celui de Sai et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la fée casseuse.

- J'ai mal à la tête. prononça difficilement le prince.

- Mon pauvre Sasuke. chuchotta Sai en lui tapotant la joue tendrement.

Le prince laissa la fée casseuse lui tapoter la joue quand, se souvenant d'un élément crucial, il redressa la tête et plongea son regard noir dans celui de la fée bleue.

- Alors, t'en es où avec Neji? demanda Sasuke, reléguant son mal de crâne au second plan.

- On est ensemble. répondit Sai avec un sourire victorieux.

- Bravo! Et c'était comment?

- On n'a pas couché.

L'enfer serait apparu aux pieds de Sasuke que le choc aurait été moins grand. Il posa sa main sur le front de la fée casseuse.

- Je vérifie que tu ne sois pas malade. expliqua le prince.

- Il veut prendre son temps, je le lui laisse bien volontiers. Comme ça, quand il passera à la casserole, ça n'en sera que meilleur encore.

- C'est pas bête. le complimenta le prince pervers.

Neji, qui avait tout entendu, avait l'impression que le monde s'effrondrait. Il avait raison, Sai n'attendait que de coucher avec lui.

- ... et puis, rajouta la fée casseuse, pour Neji, j'attendrais car il est le seul qui en vaut la peine.

La fée prude rougit et sourit en entendant cette simple phrase. Il saisit la main de Sai qui fût surpris de l'initiative, mais la serra fortement. Sasuke sourit aussi, c'était rare de trouver un être qui pouvait faire sexuellement patienter Sai. Les quatre se mirent à manger, Shikamaru évoqua le retour de Sasuke vers l'endroit qui lui servait de chambre et la beuglante qu'il avait poussé devant le manque d'activité de son frère et de Naruto.

- Il a raison de gueuler. C'est inadmissible! renchérit la fée casseuse.

- Le club des pervers mateurs est de retour... contata Shikamaru à l'adresse de Neji.

- Ils sont obligés! Ils sont obligés de le faire pour qu'on puisse se distraire en les écoutant! déclara Sasuke.

Les deux bruns hochèrent la tête en signe d'accord, mais ne firent pas plus à cause de la migraine tenace de Sasuke.

- Je vous interdit d'agir pour les forcer à coucher. dit Neji.

- Allez, mon poussin, fais pas ta mauvaise tête. Ca pourrait être très instructif! tenta Sai.

- Non. Je vous connais et je ne céderai pas. Je te l'interdis sinon....

- ... Sinon? interrogea Sai, visiblement intéressé par la menace de son petit ami.

- Sinon, mes fesses te seront à jamais interdites d'accès.

Sai ouvrit les yeux et fixa Neji comme s'il venait de prononcer la plus horrible des insultes.

- ... Tu ne peux pas me faire ça! C'est inhumain! rouspéta la fée casseuse.

- Oh que si, je le peux. La preuve, je le fais.

Neji tira la langue à Sai qui fût obligé de capituler. Il avait traîné avec Neji suffisament longtemps pour savoir qu'il effectuait toujours les menaces qu'il avait proféré. Il promit de ne rien faire, convainquit Sasuke qui, par solidarité entre pervers, promit également. Neji fit un clin d'oeil à Shikamaru, qui sifflait d'un air admiratif. La fée prude avait comprit que la grande faiblesse de celui qui était son petit ami était le sexe et il en jouait avec efficacité. Littéralement, Neji tenait Sai par ses attributs. Ils devisèrent de nouveau, Sasuke s'amusant à faire des illusions salaces à un Neji qui avait perdu de sa superbe. Il s'arrêta quand il vit son frère et sa "belle-soeur" pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Regarde Sai, les heureux-mariés-qui-sont-des-pas-baiseurs sont dans la place. constata Sasuke, aigri par leur manque d'activité nocturne.

- Les pauvres misérables. Ils ne méritent pas notre attention. fit la fée casseuse avec dédain.

- Bon, c'est pas tout mais on aimerait bien avoir des nouvelles...reprit Sasuke.

- C'est vrai que la curiosité est la plus forte...déclara Sai en retournant sa veste. Poussin, tu veux bien aller leur demander ce qu'ils ont fait de leur nuit je te prie?

Neji passa au rose vif avec un air de vierge effarouchée et un regard qui signifait quelque chose du genre: " Pourquoi il faut que ça tombe toujours sur moi?".

- Tu es la fée prude, tu es les bonnes moeurs personnifiées. chuchotta Sai à son oreille comme s'il avait entendu la question que se posait son petit ami. Ils ne se méfieront pas de toi, alors que si c'est Shikamaru, Sasuke ou moi qui y allons, cela paraîtrait suspect. Si tu y vas, je pourrais te faire des choses bien agréables comme...

Sai n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un Neji rouge comme une tomate s'était lancé à l'assaut du couple. Il saisit également qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour avoir une expérience sexuelle avec Neji.

Itachi tira la chaise de sa "chère épouse" dans le but que cette dernière s'assoit. Même si Naruto était un homme, il était une femme aux yeux du monde et le prince devait montrer qu'il avait reçu une bonne éducation. Il s'installa après sa moitié et se servit un bol de café noir et bouillant. Naruto entreprit le beurrage de quelques tartines sans regarder celui qui était son époux. Depuis l'heure du coucher, cela avait été de la sorte. Ils étaient allés se coucher dans un silence de plomb, s'étaient introduits dans la pièce qui leur servirait désormais de chambre et s'étaient couchés. Naruto s'était attendu à ce qu'Itachi veuille exercer le devoir conjugal mais il évita le problème par un " Vous devez être fatiguée après une si longue journée, reposez-vous bien." Et ils avaient dormi chacun de leur côté du lit, à l'extrême bord du matelas, fuyant au maximum le contact avec l'autre. Naruto avait eu du mal à s'endormir et failli glisser plusieurs fois sur le sol, il passa une nuit cauchemardesque. Il aurait préféré que le brun le caresse et le déshabille, découvre le pot-aux-roses et fasse ce qu'il veut de lui pour compenser sa colère, au moins le blond aurait-il été en paix avec sa conscience. Il soupira sans discrétion, attirant l'attention d'Itachi pour qui ce n'était pas le bonheur total non plus. Il avait réussi à esquiver la nuit de noces mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Ce n'était que leur première nuit, beaucoup d'autres suivront et Itachi n'était pas doué pour mentir, le mensonge étant une caractéristique propre à Sasuke. De plus, au bout d'un moment, il serait à court d'excuses bidons, il ne pourra pas retarder éternellement l'inévitable. Ils étaient en pleine réflexion quand Neji, écarlate, vînt les aborder.

- Salut Neji. déclara Naruto sur un ton qui se voulait détaché. Ca va?

- Moui. Et toi?

Neji posa son regard blanc sur Itachi, faisant comprendre au blond quelque chose du style: " Qu'as tu fais de ta nuit?". Itachi comprit le regard de la fée prude et hocha négativement la tête, faisant soupirer Neji de soulagement.

- Ca va. J'ai dormi avec Sai et...

Un grand bruit de verre coupa la fée rose dans sa tirade. Naruto avait des yeux grands comme des soucoupes alors qu'Itachi le fixait, à la recherche du moindre signe de boîtement. Sous le choc, Naruto en avait fait tomber sa soucoupe et sa tasse, répandant du lait partout sur sa jupe.

- TU AS DORMI AVEC SAI? s'écria le blond quand la voix lui revînt.

- On a juste partagé le lit...expliqua Neji en se demandant comment il allait pouvoir annoncer la nouvelle de son couple aux deux autres.

- C'est tout vraiment? interrogea un Naruto suspicieux.

- Pas totalement. poursuivit le châtain d'une petite voix et en détournant les yeux vers sa nouvelle moitié.

- Accouche. finit par déclarer Itachi d'une voix sourde et impatiente.

- On...on s'est mis ensemble...chuchotta Neji.

Il y eût un grand instant de silence total, comme le calme précédant la tempête. Puis un cri strident retentit alors que Naruto se levait brutalement de sa chaise en pointant la fée prude, puis la fée casseuse du doigt.

- VOUS ETES ENSEMBLE!?! hurla la princesse alors qu'Itachi se bouchait les oreilles, pas habitué à la puissance vocale de son "épouse".

- Surprise! ajouta Sai du bout de la salle.

Naruto les observait en alternance, le regard vide. Sai, dans son coin, jubilait devant la mine ahurie du blond tandis que Sasuke affichait un sourire complice. C'est vrai que pour une nouvelle, c'était une nouvelle. Neji, écarlate, retourna vers eux et fût acceuilli par un câlin de son petit ami.

- Alors, poussin, ils l'ont fait ou pas? questionna la fée bleue pendant que tous les yeux fixaient les lèvres de son compagnon en attendant la réponse.

- Itachi m'a fait signe que non. avoua Neji alors que la déception terrassait tous ceux qui avaient un esprit pervers.

- C'est pas grave. Nous les aurons un jour, nous les aurons. rassura Sasuke en buvant son café.

- Wouais! fit Sai en levant un bras.

Itachi observa les trois fées et son petit frère et soupira. Ils formaient une drôle de ménagerie qu'il allait devoir supporter au quotidien. Cependant, s'il avait bien compris ce qu'on lui avait dit, Sasuke n'allait pas tarder à partir...ce qui ferait un zigoto en moins. Il lui restait le pire sur les bras, à savoir l'individu qu'il avait épousé la veille. Comment allait-il se débarasser de cette adorable contrainte? Itachi se raidit et frissonna. Il l'avait trouvé "adorable". Naruto était tout sauf adorable. Même avec ses grands yeux bleus qui pétillaient de joie de vivre, ses longs cheveux blonds qui sentaient le parfum subtil de la fleur d'orangé, ses pommettes qui rosissaient à chaque fois qu'il le regardait...c'était clair que s'il continuait à penser de la sorte, il allait définitivement se faire cataloguer "gay". Il inspira profondément en essayant de se calmer et de ne pas jeter ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'oeil à son charmant compagnon...maintenant c'était "charmant". Il était foutu. Il avala son café d'une traite, englouti rapidement sa biscotte et se leva sans un regard en arrière. Naruto se sentit comme abandonné alors qu'Itachi quittait la salle. Il n'eût pas le temps de ruminer ses pensées car il fût abordé par Sasuke.

- Comment va ma "belle-soeur" favorite? l'interrogea-t-il.

- "Elle" fait aller. répondit Naruto laconiquement.

- Comment c'était, la nuit de noces? demanda-t-il sans détour.

- J'ai bien dormi. Itachi aussi. Chacun dans notre coin.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Quelle bande de coincés! N'étant pas bête et malgré sa gueule de bois, il avait fixé son frère et le blond depuis leur entrée dans la salle et ne les avait que rarement lâché de ses belles prunelles noires. Chaque réaction avait été passé au crible et Sasuke était parvenu à la conclusion suivante: son frère était en train de passer de l'autre côté de la barrière et cela lui faisait peur. Quant au blond, il lui paraissait plus qu'évident que si Itachi voulait de lui, il se jetterait dans ses bras pour seule et unique forme de réflexion. Ils avaient le don de se compliquer la vie... Il soupira et posa une main consolatrice sur l'épaule de la princesse.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il a du mal à se faire au changement. Laisse-lui un peu de temps. lui conseilla Sasuke.

Naruto hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Le brun ne dit rien quant à la mine défaite de son ami, mais il n'en pensa pas moins. Il se rendit compte que Naruto s'était mis du lait partout. Il soupira, à son âge, il avait encore besoin d'être pouponné.

- Tu ferais bien d'aller te changer à moins que tu ne veuilles choper la crève. C'est toi qui décides.

Le blond observa sa jupe tachée et dégoulinante de liquide blanchâtre et grommela. C'était une mauvaise journée qui commençait et Naruto sentait que les ennuis n'étaient pas terminés. Il se leva, sans aplomb et prit la direction de sa chambre, à lui et à Itachi. Il avait eu la désagréable surprise la veille en allant se coucher de constater que toutes ses affaires avaient été déplacées dans leur chambre. Le blond n'avait aspiré qu'à une chose, faire chambre à part si possible. D'un pas morne, il se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre, poussa la porte, la referma distraitement et se déshabilla sans attendre plus. Il pesta, son chemisier avait chargé lui aussi. Il devrait tout changer. Il maudit Sai et Neji, se disant que la fée prude n'aurait jamais du lui annoncer ça au petit-déjeuner et sourit en pensant que la fée casseuse avait enfin eu ce qu'elle désirait depuis longtemps. Il laissa tomber ses vêtements à même le sol, enlevant le chemisier et la jupe trempés et se retrouva torse nu, dans une espèce de caleçon long, le seul de sa collection qui ne comportait pas de froufrous, ni de dentelles. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire et en sortit une robe que sa mère lui avait forcé à prendre et surtout, à porter. Une robe bleue immonde de l'avis du blond. Il s'empara du grand morceau de tissu et s'apprêtait à le jeter sur le lit quand un détail minime retint son geste.

Itachi était étendu sur le lit et le fixait sans cligner des yeux.

Naruto avait raison, les ennuis n'étaient pas terminés. Il était dans la merde.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

La suite très prochainement!

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll


	10. Chapter 10

Titre: Le beau au bois ronflant

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Pour écrire cette fic, j'ai dû revoir mes classiques, l'histoire originale est de monsieur Charles Perrault et j'ai emprunté quelques éléments du dessin animé La Belle au bois dormant de Disney.

Pairing: ...C'est une excellente question...vous verrez progressivement.

Note: Cette idée est de moi, entièrement de moi. J'ai pensé que taper un pastiche changerait de mes fics habituelles qui sont toujours dans notre monde réel. Dans celle-ci, les persos sont, comme d'habitude avec moi, totalement OOC et dans un UA. Bien entendu, je ne vais pas me priver pour revoir certains détails des différentes versions de ce conte.

Note 2: Je tiens à m'excuser par avance des éventuelles fautes d'orthographe que je risque de commettre. Je ne suis pas parfaite, mon bescherelle a largement vécu mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux.

Petite-note-qui-ne-fait-pas-trop-plaisir-mais-on-y-peut-pas-grand-chose-car-c'est-comme-ça-et-pas-autrement: ... J'ai des partiels à passer en janvier...le prochain chapitre ne sera pas posté avant un p'tit moment, de même que pour toutes mes autres fics. Je suis désolée ( fille qui s'écroule en pleurant car elle a une montagne de bouquins qui la narguent et qui ne pourra plus taper avant un bail.)

Ce chapitre est plus mièvre que d'habitude, considérez-le comme étant une transition...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Par cette belle journée qui commençait, Naruto comprit qu'il s'était mis dans une merde noire. Itachi le regardait fixement, détaillant chaque partie de son anatomie avec curiosité. Il se dit qu'il était fichu, irrémédiablement mort et enterré. Il essayait de préparer une phrase qui expliquerait le pourquoi du comment à son vis-à-vis mais aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Que pourrait-il lui expliquer d'ailleurs? Quels mots seraient assez convenants pour exprimer le fait qu'il s'était fait rouler dans la farine? Naruto réfléchissait tout en fixant Itachi. Ce dernier contemplait plus qu'il ne fixait Naruto. Il avait sous les yeux la preuve que son "épouse" était bien un époux. Le pire est qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard des formes du blond. Il laissait descendre ses yeux le long de sa gorge, puis les fit passer sur son torse quasiment imberbe et s'attarda sur les petits bouts de chair rosés. Vu comme ça, avec ses longs cheveux couleur de blé, ses grands yeux bleus et ses pommettes rouges, Naruto était extrêment désirable. Itachi se mit une grande, une colossale gifle mentale et comme ce n'était pas assez, il s'en donna une seconde. Voilà qu'il délirait sur Naruto comme le ferait un mâle en rut. Il allait vraiment finir par passer de l'autre côté de la barrière. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Quand il vit que Naruto reculait en tremblant, il s'arracha à son examen. Il revint également brutalement à la réalité quand il remarqua que les beaux yeux azur de Naruto se mouillaient de larmes et qu'ils l'observaient avec horreur. Il saisit qu'il le regardait avec beaucoup trop d'insistance et que le secret du blond était éventé. Il avait de quoi avoir peur.

- Naruto, débuta-t-il avec le maximum de douceur possible.

- ... Non, je peux tout vous expliquer... prononça le blond faiblement.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, je vous assure. fit le brun en se penchant dans la direction de sa moitié.

- Je vous dois des explications! s'écria le blond.

- Et je vous assure que ce n'est pas nécéssaire! s'emporta Itachi à son tour. Je le savais et je l'ai toujours su!

Le blond le regarda avec surprise. Avait-il bien entendu ce qu'il venait d'entendre? Il devait être en train de sombrer dans la folie la plus profonde car il avait maintenant des hallucinations auditives. Il avait cru comprendre qu'Itachi savait déjà tout? La démence ne devrait plus tarder alors... Voyant son air totalement perdu, Itachi se leva et se posta devant le blond. Il lui caressa lentement la joue pour le faire sortir de ses réflexions.

- Au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris, je vous disais que j'étais déjà au courant.

- Comment...est-ce possible? chuchotta le blond.

- Sai m'a tout dit la première fois que je vous ai vu, vous n'étiez alors qu'un nourisson. Comme je vous le disais, je l'ai toujours su.

Naruto posa ses yeux sur le brun et le dévisagea. Une nouvelle question lui vînt à l'esprit: s'il le savait, pourquoi avoir accepté de l'épouser?

- Parce qu'il le fallait. répondit Itachi en l'observant.

- Pardon?

- Je vous ai épousé parce qu'il le fallait.

- Je ne vous ai rien demandé. fit Naruto doucement.

- Vous avez pensé à voix haute.

- Même s'il le fallait, reprit le blond en passant sur ce détail, vous auriez pu refuser. Vous voulez des enfants, je crois, et je ne suis pas en mesure de vous en donner. Je ne vous rendrez jamais heureux. finit-il de constater.

- Au contraire. Par notre mariage, nous nous sommes assurés que nos peuples puissent voir grandir leurs enfants dans la paix. Cela suffit à mon bonheur.

Ces mots marquèrent profondément le blond. Itachi avait sacrifié son propre bonheur pour celui des habitants de leurs deux pays.

- Vous n'aviez pas à vous sacrifier. murmurra le plus jeune des deux.

- De nous deux, je suis le moins à plaindre. J'ai été libre pendant vingt-quatre ans, tandis que vous, depuis votre naissance, vous devez jouer un rôle et refouler qui vous êtes vraiment. Vous n'avez pas à être triste pour moi.

- Mais, Itachi...

- C'est bon, Naruto. le coupa celui-ci.

Le blond se sentait mal. Toute sa vie, il avait été obligé de se comporter en fille, de vivre constamment dans le mensonge. Il ne voulait pas mentir à Itachi, il savait que c'était une personne bien qui méritait d'être avec quelqu'un d'aussi bien que lui. Cependant, Itachi l'avait touché par ses paroles. Naruto se sentait soulagé car Itachi avait compris ce qu'il ressentait réellement et aussi, il se sentait peiné par ce que le brun avait dû faire. En proie à des émotions contradictoires, il se sentait totalement désarconné. Il sentit des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues hâlées, puis un doigt qui vînt les receuillir. Il leva les yeux et vit Itachi qui arborrait une drôle de moue. Il avait l'air désolé mais lui souriait. Naruto s'approcha lentement de lui et Itachi l'enlaça tendrement. Le blond se laissa aller à cette étreinte et attira le brun plus fortement contre lui. Itachi lui caressa le dos dans le but de le réconforter, il posa un doux baiser sur le sommet de son crâne et frôla la tête blonde de sa joue. Naruto s'arrêta de pleurer mais ne fît aucun mouvement, il se complaisait dans cette étreinte. Itachi ne fît aucun mouvement non plus. Un long moment de silence passa pendant lequel aucun des deux ne parla ni ne bougea. Comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, Itachi relâcha lentement son vis-à-vis et plongea son regard d'ébène dans le sien.

- Il faudrait sauver les apparences. décréta-t-il.

- Comment?

- Nous allons continuer à dormir dans cette chambre, dans ce lit pour éviter que les domestiques ne jasent et puis, j'aimerais que nous instaurions un esprit de bonne camaraderie. finit-il.

Naruto le fixa avant d'opiner. Le brun n'avait pas tort, son idée était bonne. Itachi lui fit un sourire plus franc et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

- C'est bien. Maintenant habilles-toi avant d'attraper froid.

Il lui tendit la robe que Naruto avait fait tomber dans le but de l'étreindre. Le blond s'empourpra quand il réalisa que son "époux" l'avait tutoyé, il ne l'avait pas fait depuis leur enfance. Naruto repensa un bref instant à leur rencontre passée. Il eût un petit rictus, il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé un peu du Itachi de cette période. Il se hâta d'enfiler l'immonde vêtement bleu et se recoiffa du bout des doigts. Itachi l'attendait devant la porte et quand il fût enfin prêt, ils sortirent ensemble.

Au bout du couloir, Sasuke recherchait sa chambre. Il croisa son frère et sa "belle-soeur", leur parla cinq minutes et reprit son chemin. Il avait une migraine tenace et même les coups de baguette magique que Sai lui avait prodigué ne l'avait pas soulagé. Neji, la fée du trio qui pouvait soigner par magie, avait refusé de le faire en prétextant que les gens qui buvaient trop devraient moins le faire pour échapper aux maux de tête. Il s'était ensuite levé, Sai sur les talons et avait quitté la salle à manger. Sasuke maudissait Neji de l'avoir laissé avec sa migraine.

" - J'ai hâte que Sai le lui plante entre les fesses, il perdra de sa superbe..." pesta-t-il intérieurement.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre péniblement. Quand il la trouva, il entra et se dirigea vers la salle de bains adjacente dans le but de prendre une bonne douche. Tandis que l'eau chaude s'écoulait le long de son corps, Sasuke laissa ses pensées divaguer. Il voulait le revoir, le plus tôt possible. Il lui manquait de plus en plus. Trois ans déjà qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et cette absence lui pesait davantage chaque jour. Il avait dans l'esprit de partir le surlendemain, mais se ravisa. Il partirait dès demain. Il avait envie de le toucher, de voir s'il lui appartenait encore. Il n'avait pas de grandes illusions, c'était long trois ans, il avait du refaire sa vie avec une autre personne.

- Si c'est le cas, je n'aurais plus qu'à mourir. chuchotta-t-il.

Il sortit du cabinet de douche, se sécha et entreprit de faire ses valises. Il allait devoir s'entretenir avec son frère...

De leur côté, Sai et Neji marchaient côté à côte dans un couloir. Sai ne résistait pas à l'envie de le toucher, de maintenir un contact physique quelconque avec son "poussin". Il lui frôlait le bras, attrapait sa main, se pressait contre lui, Neji le laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'il lui mette la main aux fesses. Neji tapa sa main baladeuse et lui lança une oeillade meurtrière.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas. fit Sai avec un large sourire. Bientôt, je pourrai faire beaucoup plus...

Neji se raidit et s'empourpra. La fée rose ne savait pas comment réagir. Sai l'attira contre lui et déposa plusieurs baisers successifs sur sa joue et sur sa gorge. Neji se laissa docilement faire, attirant même la fée casseuse contre lui. Devant cette invitation des plus alléchantes, il continua, faisant passer ses mains sur le ventre de son partenaire et faisant des cercles dessus. Neji agrippa Sai, lui écrasant presque les épaules. La fée bleue l'embrassa fortement, s'il s'écoutait, il aurait été capable de le prendre ici et maintenant. Juste au moment où il pensait à cela, Neji le lâcha et rompit leur baiser. Il avait les joues rouges, le souffle court et les jambes flageolantes et Sai le trouvait très beau comme ça. Neji avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire. Les baisers que Sai lui donnait le mettait toujours dans un drôle d'état, de même que ses caresses, pourtant, c'était un homme, tout comme lui. Il ne devrait pas s'enflammer autant, cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réclamer plus.

- Je sais que tu te poses beaucoup de questions, sur le fait de t'être mis en couple avec moi et sur ce qui se passera ensuite, mais je peux t'affirmer que je ne te ferai jamais du mal. chuchotta Sai à son oreille.

- Sai, je...

- Oui?

- Je ne veux pas te faire mal moi aussi.

Sai écarquilla les yeux et lui fit un vrai sourire. Neji ne l'avait jamais vu avec ce genre de sourire et il rougit de plus belle. Ils allaient s'asseoir sur un banc quand ils furent rejoints par Shikamaru.

- Notre joyeux camarade feignasse! s'exclama Sai en levant les deux bras avant de les reposer sur Neji.

- Notre petit couple homosexuellement féerique! fit Shikamaru avec le même entrain.

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez tous là? demanda Sasuke qui arrivait avec des affaires dans les bras.

- Nous nous retrouvons pour la seconde fois de la journée. expliqua Sai.

- ... Mouais, je vois. dit Sasuke en passant rapidement sur leurs lubies. J'aurai besoin de ton aide, Sai.

- Tout ce que tu veux, mon ténébreux chaton.

- Je voudrais faire un cadeau à Itachi avant de partir. Un cadeau assez spécial.

- De quel genre? questionna la fée casseuse, subitement intéressée.

- Sex-toys.

Neji faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive rien qu'en imaginant Itachi et Naruto utiliser ce genre de choses alors que Shikamaru avait légèrement écarquillé les yeux.

- Je connais toutes les adresses où trouver mon bonheur à Sharingan, mais ici...

- Je t'aiderai, ô mon ami pervers. Il fallait que j'y aille de toute façon, je voulais faire un cadeau à Neji moi aussi.

A cette évocation, la fée prude faillit tourner de l'oeil. Rien qu'à l'idée que lui-même...il en occulta totalement Itachi et Naruto.

- J'ai comme l'impression que ton idée si brillante a choqué ta moitié. constata Shikamaru.

- Il s'en remettra. Quand il aura essayé, il ne pourra plus s'en passer!

Sai déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de Neji qui était encore tétanisé et observa le jeune prince.

- Nous pourrions lui concocter un assortiment. En tout cas, il va falloir forcer la dose sur le lubrifiant. réfléchit Sai.

- En effet...

- Rien ne vous dit qu'ils coucheront ensemble. trancha Shikamaru.

- C'est pourtant flagrant, aveugle! répondirent les deux pervers d'une seule voix.

- Croyez ce qu'il vous plaît.

- Ca se voit qu'Itachi va le sauter, voyons, Shikamaru...

- S'il vous plaît...débuta Neji.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, poussin?

- Loin de moi l'idée de vous interrompre, mais tout le monde vous écoute et regarde.

Les trois autres cessèrent et virent l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour d'eux.

- Ben quoi, n'allez pas croire que mon prude de frère ne la lui mettra pas, vous vous tromperiez. leur précisa Sasuke avec un large sourire.

Les gens, dont la plupart était choqués, préfèrèrent ne pas s'en mêler et les laisser discuter.

- J'avais pensé à des cordes, des menottes, un martinet...commença Sasuke.

- Il ne faut pas oublier les sex-toys...rajouta Sai.

- Il en faudrait qui vibrent de préférence...

- Absolument.

Shikamaru et Neji discutaient dans leur coin.

- T'es sûr de ton choix? Il n'est pas trop tard pour planter ce pervers. lui indiqua Shikamaru en pointant Sai du menton.

- Tout le monde a ses travers, Shikamaru. Et puis...

- Et puis, tu t'es amouraché de lui au final.

- Non!

- Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte alors. Jamais tu aurais laissé un homme que tu n'aimes pas faire ce que Sai te fait.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. finit Neji.

- Ce n'est pas une critique mais un constat. Tu t'en rendras bien compte à un moment où à un autre que tu l'aimes...

- ...

- ... et qu'il t'aime aussi.

Neji se tourna vivement vers lui, les joues couleur tomate. Il détourna les yeux par la suite. Lui? Amoureux? N'importe quoi! Apparemment, Sasuke et Sai en avaient fini et avaient décidé d'y aller durant l'après-midi. Ils étaient tout excités à cause de leur "promenade".

- Je te raménerai un fouet, poussin. Promis.

- Te... te sens pas obligé...

- Ca va, poussin? Tu sembles inquiet, tu l'étais même avant que je ne parle du fouet.

- C'est Shikamaru. Il m'a dit des choses bizarres.

- Quelles choses? interrogea Sai en haussant un sourcil.

- Rien. Laisse tomber. se reprit-il à temps.

Il lui fit un petit sourire encourageant et Sai l'embrassa. Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel. Un pervers et un prude qui ne voyaient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Sasuke, quant à lui, repartit vers sa chambre où ses sacs attendaient pour être bouclés.

Une demi-heure après, Sasuke frappait sur la porte de la pièce qui servait maintenant de bureau à Itachi. Il entendit ce dernier lui répondre d'entrer et s'éxécuta. Itachi était assis dans un grand fauteuil près d'une imposante bibliothèque. Il lisait un livre et releva ses yeux de l'ouvrage quand il vit son frère apparaître. Il enleva même ses lunettes en voyant l'air grave de son cadet.

- Je pars demain. dit-il tout de go.

- Si tôt? s'étonna son frère.

- Je n'en peux plus de rester là à attendre. Il est si près et maintenant, je suis libre.

Sasuke n'osa pas en rajouter plus, il savait que s'il était libre, son frère ne l'était pas, et ce, à cause de lui. Il baissa la tête et quand il la redressa, il constata que son frère souriait.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire? s'étonna ce dernier.

- Le fait que tu prennes enfin le taureau par les cornes. Quand comptes-tu partir?

- A l'aube.

- Je viendrais te dire au revoir.

- Merci. J'aurai un cadeau pour toi. fit Sasuke avec un sourire qu'Itachi qualifierait de douteux.

- Sasuke...

- Hm?

- Naruto, je lui ai dit que j'étais au courant pour son secret.

Sasuke, qui était sur le point de partir, se ravisa et courra presque jusqu'à son frère pour le presser de questions. Itachi lui raconta tout, de Naruto à moitié déshabillé à leur accord final et Sasuke l'avait écouté avec attention.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

- Que tu aurais du profiter du câlin pour le pelotter un peu. Tu es désespérant. avoua Sasuke avec un certain dédain.

- Sasuke! cria Itachi en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu ferais bien de t'y habituer. Tu es marié avec! Je te parlerai de cul très souvent à partir de cet instant.

- Tu me parlais de ça avant.

- Chipotes pas avec les détails. En tout cas, je suis content que cette barrière-là soit levée entre vous, ça a du le soulager un peu, il se faisait beaucoup de soucis.

Itachi ne pût qu'approuver. Sasuke le taquina encore un peu avant de partir. Dans l'après-midi, Sai l'emmena dans tous les sex-shops que comptait Konoha et les deux bruns se sentaient au paradis. Ils rentrèrent en début de soirée, Neji attendait son compagnon avec appréhension. Il vit Naruto qui était assis sur un banc dans les jardins et qui profitait de la douceur de la nuit. Il fût rejoint par Itachi qui s'installa à côté de lui et qui, malgré les protestations du blond, enleva sa veste pour l'en recouvrir. Neji les trouva mignons. Il était à ses considérations quand Sai arriva discrètement par derrière et l'enlaça.

- Bonsoir poussin.

Il déposa un baiser sur son épaule alors que Neji posa ses mains sur les bras de Sai. Il se sentait bien comme ça, avec Sai qui le câlinait.

- Tu sais que je pourrais te faire plein de choses que réprouverait la morale dans cette position?

Neji se détacha de son étreinte avec rapidité. Sai rit un peu avant de l'attirer de nouveau contre lui et de sceller ses lèvres des siennes. Sasuke s'enferma dans sa chambre dès son retour, de même que Shikamaru qui s'isola dès la fin du dîner. Neji et Sai ne tardèrent pas, ils étaient encore un peu fatigués des festivités de la veille. Itachi et Naruto n'étaient pas pressés d'aller se coucher. L'un comme l'autre craignaient de se retrouver dans une pièce aussi intime qu'une chambre au vu de leur situation. Ils traînaient de part et d'autre du chateau, et comme la nuit était bien avancée, ils durent se résoudre à y aller. Une fois dans la pièce, Itachi alla se changer dans leur salle de bains tandis que Naruto se dévêtit pour enfiler sa large robe de nuit. Quand Itachi revînt, il était face à sa coiffeuse et se peignait les cheveux. Le brun fronça les sourcils.

- Tu peux t'habiller comme un garçon si tu veux. Je peux te prêter un pantalon et un haut... tenta le brun.

- Je suis trop habitué à dormir avec une tente pour vêtement. plaisanta le blond. Et puis, je ne porte rien en dessous...

Itachi ne pût s'empêcher de rougir en l'imaginant nu mais se ravisa rapidement. Il fallait qu'il se contrôle, il tenait à instaurer une sorte de relation fraternelle entre eux, pas une relation sexuelle. Il s'allongea sans quitter le blond des yeux. Il finit de se préparer avant de venir se coucher. Si la veille, ils avaient dormi chacun de leur côté en collant le bord du lit au maximum, cette nuit-là, ils se rapprochèrent et se touchèrent légèrement. Naruto se coucha et tourna de façon à être face à son mari. Il s'avança un peu et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Bonne nuit. chuchotta-t-il avec un sourire timide.

- Bonne nuit. répondit Itachi, interdit.

Il éteignit la lumière et se tourna face à Naruto. Un silence pesant s'installa pendant lequel chacun des deux savait pertinnement que l'autre ne dormait pas. Itachi s'avança vers le blond et passa un bras autour de son corps. Naruto émit un faible gloussement mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

- Fais de beaux rêves. murmurra Itachi en embrassant ses cheveux.

Il sentit le blond se tendre à ce contact puis se détendre progressivement. Ils s'endormirent assez rapidement.

Un petit peu avant l'aube, Itachi se réveilla. Il observa un instant Naruto qui était profondément endormi contre lui et souleva doucement son bras pour ne pas le réveiller. Il attrapa sa robe de chambre et la passa sur son pyjama. Il quitta discrètement la chambre et se rendit devant le chateau. Il fût impressionné de voir que Sai et Neji étaient déjà là. La fée prude, visiblement fatiguée, s'appuyait sur son compagnon en baillant. Itachi se joignit à eux.

- Après, on va aller se recoucher un peu, poussin. Tu tombes de sommeil.

- Hmm.... fit Neji.

- Je suis étonné de ne pas voir Shikamaru. dit Itachi.

- C'est la fée feignasse. Tu penses vraiment qu'avec un nom pareil il va se lever à l'aube? demanda Sai, légèrement sarcastique.

- Je suis là. fit une voix pâteuse.

- Shikamaru? remarqua Neji entre deux baillements et frottage d'yeux.

- Je me suis couché avec les poules pour ne pas rater le départ du prince pervers. Je voulais surtout voir ta tête quand il allait te remettre ton cadeau.

- C'est vrai ça! s'exclama mollement Neji.

Itachi sombrait dans la perplexité la plus totale quand ils entendirent le bruit des sabots. Ils se tournèrent et aperçurent Sasuke sur son cheval. Il descendit quand il parvînt à leur hauteur et les rejoignit.

- Et Naruto? s'enquit-il.

- Il dort. Je n'ai pas voulu le réveiller pour qu'il vienne se geler. Tu le reverras. avoua Itachi.

- Tu as bien fait. Tiens, cadeau!

Sasuke tendit un sac à son frère. Ce dernier s'empressa de l'ouvrir et quand il comprit quel en était le contenu, il rougit.

- Je t'ai mis des cordes, menottes, fouet, martinet, bandeau, baîllons, chaînes de différentes tailles, quelques sex-toys et beaucoup de lubrifiant. énuméra Sasuke, visiblement ravi de l'effet que produisait son cadeau.

- Merci, mais je ne vois pas ce que je vais en faire.

- C'est évident. Tu vas les utiliser avec Naruto, pardi!

Itachi aurait aimé lui hurler dessus mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il se contenta de fixer méchamment son cadet qui était tout sourire. Le plus jeune des deux bruns serra la main de Shikamaru et de Neji, fit un gros câlin à Sai qui le lui rendit bien et prit son frère dans ses bras.

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas à écrire. lui préconisa Itachi.

- Je t'écrirai même si je n'ai besoin de rien.

Il redescendit les marches, les salua et partit. Itachi le vit s'éloigner avec un pincement au coeur. Même si son frère était un pervers tordu, il méritait de trouver le bonheur surtout que celui dont il s'était épris avait les mêmes valeurs que lui, à savoir la perversité, le côté cassant et d'autres joyeusetés de ce genre. Shikamaru fût le premier à lever le camp pour aller retrouver son lit adoré et Sai traîna Neji vers leur chambre. Itachi resta un moment seul sur les marches avant de se décider d'en faire autant. Il retourna dans la chambre et prit la précaution de ne pas faire de bruit pour se recoucher. Naruto l'attira à lui, le faisant sursauter. Itachi constata qu'il était endormi et qu'il avait agi dans son sommeil. Il se blottit contre lui et s'endormit, au chaud contre le blond.

Il pleuvait. Sasuke était presque arrivé. Il était trempé comme une soupe et fatigué. Il avait passé la journée à cheval. Il aperçut les premières lueurs de la ville et fit se hâter son cheval. Au bout d'un moment, il parvînt devant la maison qu'il recherchait tant. Il savait qu'il avait ouvert une école et que son domicile en jouxtait les locaux. Il trouva l'écurie où un cheval noir les observa. Sasuke n'eût pas de mal à le reconnaître, il lui en vait fait cadeau quatre ans auparavant. Il enleva ses bagages et la selle de son destrier et posa la selle sur un meuble en bois prévu à cet effet. Il quitta l'écurie où les deux chevaux s'ébrouaient joyeusement. Il se planta devant la porte, prêt à frapper quand toute l'assurance et la volonté dont il faisait preuve s'envolèrent d'un seul coup. Et si ce qu'il trouvait derrière cette porte ne le satisfaisait pas? S'il avait quelqu'un d'autre? Il pensa à cette maxime que Sai lui répétait souvent: " Les portes réservent parfois bien des surprises. C'est à nous de savoir si on veut pousser le battant.". Sa décision était prise. Il respira un bon coup, ferma les yeux et frappa l'imposante porte en bois. Il entendit des bruits de pas et on vînt lui ouvrir. Un homme aux cheveux châtains attachés en queue de cheval se tenait devant lui et l'observait avec curiosité.

- ...Euh... Bonjour. fit l'inconnu.

- Bonjour, lui répondit le brun. Je viens voir Kakashi. Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Bien, je vais le lui dire.

Il vit le brun lui laisser le passage pour le faire entrer et lui sortir des chaussons. Pendant qu'il se déchaussait, il entendit le châtain inconnu qui appelait Kakashi.

- Kakashi! Où es-tu? Il y a quelqu'un pour toi!

Le châtain faisait comme s'il était chez lui et Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher de penser que c'était peut-être le cas. Il resta planté dans l'entrée, prêt à partir quand une silhouette masculine apparut de son côté gauche.

- Ruka? Tu m'a appelé?

Sasuke sentit son coeur s'arrêter. Il était là, devant lui, exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Kakashi tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction se se figea quand il le vit dans son entrée. Un moment de silence s'installa, rompu par le retour du châtain.

- Kakashi? Ce jeune homme souhaitait te voir...énonça-t-il calmement.

- Merci Iruka.

Iruka vînt se placer si près de Kakashi que Sasuke en eût le souffle coupé. Ils l'observaient tous les deux et cela le stressait. Quelque part en lui, Sasuke sentit une chose se briser lentement, c'était probablement son coeur.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Playlist de ce chapitre:

Planetarium - Ai Otsuka

A little pain - Olivia inspi' Reira ( Trapnest)

Black Stone - Gackt

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Je vous souhaite à tous de joyeuses fêtes, plein de bonheur, la santé, la réussite dans tout ce que vous entreprendrez et je vous fait plein de bizous! Joyeux Noel et j'espère que le Père Noel vous gâtera beaucoup!


	11. Chapter 11

Titre: Le beau au bois ronflant

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Pour écrire cette fic, j'ai dû revoir mes classiques, l'histoire originale est de monsieur Charles Perrault et j'ai emprunté quelques éléments du dessin animé La Belle au bois dormant de Disney.

Pairing: ...C'est une excellente question...vous verrez progressivement.

Note: Cette idée est de moi, entièrement de moi. J'ai pensé que taper un pastiche changerait de mes fics habituelles qui sont toujours dans notre monde réel. Dans celle-ci, les persos sont, comme d'habitude avec moi, totalement OOC et dans un UA. Bien entendu, je ne vais pas me priver pour revoir certains détails des différentes versions de ce conte.

Note 2: Je tiens à m'excuser par avance des éventuelles fautes d'orthographe que je risque de commettre. Je ne suis pas parfaite, mon bescherelle a largement vécu mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux.

Note supplémentaire car il n'y en a jamais deux sans trois: Dans ce chapitre, vous pourrez voir un Sasuke particulièrement sensible. C'est un chapitre extrêment mièvre, moi-même je me demande comment j'ai réussi à l'écrire sans vomir devant tant de miévrerie (lol). Il y aura également un citron, profitez-en bien! Bizous à tous!

Le petit mot d'excuse de Seraphita: ... J'ai honte de moi... je pensais pas que ça pouvait m'arriver... Je suis désolée d'avoir autant tarder pour faire paraître ce chapitre, ça faisait un bail qu'il était sur mon ordi mais je bloquais à la fin, puis je me suis consacrée à d'autres projets, puis il y a eu ces em****** à la fac... bref, je suis désolée d'avoir autant tarder mais voilà le nouveau chapitre. Yukimai-chan, c'est pour toi!

La minute préventive: Portez des préservatifs en toutes occasions!

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sasuke était interdit. Il restait planté devant les deux hommes dans un silence pesant. C'était lui qui leur rendait visite, il était donc souhaitable qu'il dise quelque chose pour justifier sa présence. Il posa son regard ébène vers son ancien amant. Il était fidèle à sa mémoire, toujours aussi grand, beau, coiffé en pétard et avec un regard vague. C'était Kakashi Hatake, son premier homme. Et il en était tombé amoureux.

- Cela faisait longtemps... Sasuke. commença le gris avec un sourire.

- Kakashi...

Iruka laissa aller ses yeux de l'un à l'autre, il les dévisageait. Le silence qui s'était installé entre eux deux était étrange, il ressemblait à ceux qui s'installent entre deux personnes qui furent intimes. Il toussota doucement et se mit face à Kakashi.

- Tu as de la visite. Nous allons te laisser.

- Bien.

Le châtain fit un sourire à Kakashi, puis il en adressa un à Sasuke avant de se diriger vers l'escalier qui était visible au fond de l'entrée. Le brun entendit un bruit de pas précipités et des grognements mécontents. Un jeune garçon apparut, il tenait des livres et des cahiers dans les bras. Iruka le poussait légèrement par l'épaule afin de le faire avancer.

- Je veux rester avec oncle Kakashi! protesta le bambin.

- Non, mon chéri. Oncle Kakashi a de la visite. Nous reviendrons un autre jour.

Le garçon gonfla les joues et lança un regard mauvais à Sasuke avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de rougir.

- C'est l'amoureuse d'oncle Kakashi? interrogea le garçonnet. Elle est jolie, même si elle est habillée en garçon.

Kakashi éclata de rire devant la réflexion et les rougeurs qui en suivirent sur les pommettes de Sasuke. Iruka était aussi mal à l'aise que ce dernier.

- Misaki! Ce ne sont pas des choses à dire! s'offusqua le père.

L'enfant lui fit un sourire espiègle avant de tendre les bras vers Kakashi dans le but d'avoir un câlin. L'adulte s'éxécuta et déposa un baiser sonore sur sa joue. Il le remit à terre et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Iruka les salua, prit la main de son fils et partit. Sasuke n'osait pas plonger son regard directement dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Il trouvait que le sol avait beaucoup d'attrait et remarqua par là même qu'il avait un petit accroc sur son chausson gauche.

- Sasuke, je doute que vous ayez fait tout ce voyage pour vous extasier sur la beauté de mes chaussons.

Il vit le bout d'une autre paire de chaussons assez proche de lui.

- Que venez vous faire ici? le questionna-t-il. Cela fait trois ans que...

- ... nous ne nous sommes vus. acheva Sasuke. Tu n'as pas changé.

Il redressa enfin la tête pour tomber sur un oeil bleu et un autre rouge. Les yeux de Kakashi, qui n'avaient pas la même couleur, l'avaient toujours fasciné. Lors de leurs étreintes, il aimait les voir vibrer de plaisir. Cette époque-là était lointaine.

- Vous, par contre, vous avez grandi. Et les boucles d'oreilles que vous arborrez fièrement vous font passer pour une jeune fille travestie.

- Ca va, merci! fit Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

Kakashi lui fit un nouveau sourire et l'invita à le suivre.

- Je vais vous faire du café, noir si ma mémoire est bonne. Je vous amène également des serviettes, il serait dommage que vous vous enrhumiez.

Sasuke hocha la tête et le suivit dans le couloir. Kakashi ouvrit une porte et lui désigna un canapé. Il prit la couverture qui reposait sur le dossier d'un siège et en couvrit ses épaules.

- Je reviens tout de suite.

Il disparut et Sasuke se laissa tomber comme une masse sur le meuble. Il resserra la couverture sur lui tout en réflechissant. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire quelque chose du style: " Je suis revenu pour toi, honey. Maintenant, oublions le passé et prends-moi sur le canapé!". C'était clair que s'il voulait que ça dépasse ce que Sai appelait communément le "plan Q", il devrait mettre plus de formes. Le lyrisme et l'évocation des sentiments mièvres étaient loin d'être son fort. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et essaya de rassembler des idées pour former une conversation qui dépasserait le cadre des banalités. Le gris revînt assez vite avec une tasse de café fumant dans une main et des serviettes dans l'autre. Il posa la tasse sur la table basse et il tendit les serviettes à Sasuke.

- Merci. fit celui-ci avec un léger sourire.

- Vous devriez enlever vos habits. Ils sont tout mouillés. lui fit remarquer l'autre.

- Ah... oui. chuchotta Sasuke en rosissant.

Il détestait être dans cet état-là, il se traita mentalement de chochotte et se mit une grande claque mentale. Il se força à respirer normalement et fixa Kakashi.

- T'aurais pas un coin où je pourrais me changer? demanda-t-il.

- Moui. Ici.

Sasuke crut que son coeur allait le lâcher. Il vit Kakashi lui faire une moue coquine et s'empourpra de nouveau.

"- Reprends-toi! On dirait une vierge effarouchée! Sai se foutrait de toi s'il était là... et il te bafferait jusqu'à que tu fasses ce qu'il te demande!" s'exhorta Sasuke.

- Je peux vous proposer une chambre, ou alors, la salle de bains. énuméra le gris.

Il posa un regard lourd de sens sur le brun et perdit son sourire. Il le vit s'approcher de lui et poser sa main sur sa joue.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là? Cela fait trois ans... pourquoi maintenant? interrogea Kakashi.

- Parce que je voulais te voir.

Sasuke n'eût pas le courage d'en dire plus. D'un certain côté, il craignait de lui avouer ses sentiments et de s'entendre répondre qu'il était déjà casé, avec Iruka par exemple.

- Vous vous êtes débarrassé de votre père? Il n'avait pas aimé savoir que nous étions amants.

- Il ne sait pas que je suis avec toi. Je lui ai dit que...

- Que?

- Que... j'étais amoureux de quelqu'un et que je ne pouvais pas lui dire son nom.

- Amoureux? C'est un joli mensonge.

Sasuke posa sur lui un regard indigné. Il le croyait tellement débauché qu'il était incapable d'éprouver de l'amour pour un autre? Cette constatation le mettait dans une rage pure et dure.

- Qui te dit que c'est un mensonge? riposta-t-il.

Kakashi sembla étonné de le voir si en colère. Peut-être qu'il était allé trop loin et qu'il avait fait mal à Sasuke en voulant plaisanter?

- Vous êtes amoureux? Etonnant.

- C'est ce qu'a dit Itachi.

- Votre cher frère. Il est toujours aussi... droit?

- Le mariage ne l'a pas changé.

- Il m'était sympathique. C'est le genre d'homme que j'aurai pris un plaisir malsain à dépraver.

- Je te crois. fit Sasuke avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

- Enfin, bon... ce n'est pas tout mais...

- " Mais" quoi?

Kakashi l'attira subitement contre lui et caressa sa joue avec plus d'assistance. Sasuke fut surpris, il espérait ne pas trop rougir car il n'avait jamais été troublé du temps de leur liaison. Le gris s'avança davantage et l'embrassa. Il le serra contre lui tout en approfondissant le baiser et Sasuke se laissa docilement faire. Au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent. Kakashi le maintenait contre lui fermement et ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- Vous embrassez toujours aussi bien. constata-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas perdu la main non plus.

Sasuke hoqueta en sentant les mains de Kakashi passer sous son haut.

- J'ai vraiment peur que vous ne vous enrhumiez. expliqua Kakashi avec un sourire propre aux pervers.

- Vraiment?

Lentement, le haut humide tomba à terre, dévoilant le torse pâle et quasiment imberbe de Sasuke. Kakashi suivit des yeux la fine ligne de poils qui partait de son nombril vers une partie de son anatomie que les vêtements dissimulaient. Sasuke se sentait mal sous le regard scrutateur de son ancien amant. Le gris frôla du bout de ses doigts la peau fine du brun et fut satisfait quand il le sentit frissonner doucement sous cette caresse.

- Sasuke. prononça Kakashi d'une voix rauque.

- Kakashi, qui est Iruka?

Kakashi ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Sasuke avait toujours eu le don de couper le moment par une remarque des plus impromptues. Il le vit attendre impatiemment sa réponse, aussi décida-t-il de ne pas le faire languir.

- C'est mon ami et voisin. Il m'a aidé à m'installer et je donne des leçons à son fils, Misaki. Ca s'arrête là.

- ... Je vois.

- Pourquoi cette question?

- C'est parce que...parce que...

- " Parce que"? répéta Kakashi de nouveau.

Sasuke inspira fortement. Autant tout lui dire, ça le soulagerait au moins. Il plongea son regard dans celui bicoloré de son vis-à-vis et laissa les mots sortir.

- Parce que je suis jaloux. Parce que je t'aime.

Kakashi écarquilla les yeux avec stupeur. A force d'entendre Misaki lui brailler dans les oreilles, il devait ne plus comprendre correctement ce qu'on lui disait.

- Je t'aime.

Sasuke était écarlate. En deux ans de relation, Kakashi ne l'avait jamais vu rougir autant. Il ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus beau maintenant. Sasuke était dans ses bras et il tremblait d'appréhension. Devant le silence de son partenaire, il baissa la tête pour observer son torse. Il allait se faire rembarrer, il en était certain.

- D'accord.

Sasuke sentit la main de Kakashi qui lui relevait la tête et il le vit l'embrasser encore plus fortement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Kakashi le plaqua violemment contre lui et lui dévora littéralement la bouche. Sasuke était déconnecté. Son corps réagissait automatiquement aux baisers et caresses de son partenaire. Kakashi finit tout de même par relâcher légèrement son étreinte, il maintenait le brun contre lui fortement cependant.

- J'ai cru mal entendre. avoua le gris en plongeant son regard dans le sien. La première fois, vous avez dit que vous recherchiez juste un coup, pas plus. Vous pouvez donc comprendre ma surprise.

- Je vois. Tu as une piètre opinion de moi... constata le brun en se blotissant dans les bras qui l'enserraient.

- Mais non. Je ne serais jamais attendu à ce que vous éprouviez ce genre de sentiments pour "juste un coup".

Sasuke allait protester de nouveau quand Kakashi l'embrassa. Le gris le faisait toujours taire de cette façon, il évitait ainsi les colères de Sasuke qui n'avait pas un caractère facile. Il rompit le baiser et se retrouvèrent séparés par un léger filet de salive. Kakashi s'éloigna légèrement tout en tenant Sasuke dans ses bras et l'observa. Un silence s'installa entre eux tandis qu'ils s'observaient. Kakashi le repoussa lentement et se recula. Sasuke le fixa, interdit.

- Allez prendre un bain chaud. Nous en reparlerons ensuite.

Sasuke opina doucement. Kakashi le conduisit jusqu'à la salle de bains, lui sortit des serviettes et le laissa. Il redescendit au salon et prit le café que le brun n'avait pas touché. Tout en portant le breuvage amer à ses lèvres, il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de lui. Au premier, dans la salle de bains, Sasuke se prélassait dans un bain brûlant. Il se livrait à une intense réflexion. Avait-il fait peur à son vis-à-vis? Aurait-il dû lui cacher ses sentiments? Il se laissa aller à ses pensées, profitant de la chaleur de l'eau. Il soupira un peu. Il allait falloir discuter de tout cela. Il se redressa, attrapa une serviette et s'essuya le corps et les cheveux. Il la noua négligemment autour de sa taille et en prit une autre qu'il déposa sur ses épaules. Il sortit de la pièce, longea le couloir, redescendit et retourna au salon. Kakashi était assis sur le canapé et finissait son mug de café.

- C'est mon café! protesta Sasuke qui n'aimait pas partager ses affaires.

- Il allait refroidir et vous ne l'avez même pas touché. Je n'allais pas le laisser.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête, c'est ce qu'il faisait quand il boudait. Kakashi eût un petit sourire, ça n'avait pas changé. Il se leva et s'approcha du brun. Il caressa délicatement sa joue, faisant se figer Sasuke. Doucement, Kakashi tourna sa tête et posa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Vous êtes mignon quand vous boudez. constata le gris.

Sasuke sentit ses joues rougir d'un coup, il espérait que l'autre ne le verrait pas trop. Ce fût peine perdue. Il entendit le petit rire du gris. Il rougit encore plus. Kakashi se tût. Il entendit le souffle de Sasuke qui s'accélérait progressivement. Kakashi ne savait pas quoi penser. Sasuke était là, dans sa maison, il venait d'utiliser sa salle de bains, était recouvert de ses serviettes et il était amoureux de lui. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il lui prit la main et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Ils se posèrent tous les deux sur le meuble et un silence s'installa.

- Donc... reprit Kakashi, vous m'aimez?

- Oui.

- Et qu'attendez-vous de moi?

- Je veux qu'on se mette ensemble, qu'on vive sous le même toit, que l'on partage tout. Voilà ce que je veux de toi.

- Et si je refuse?

Sasuke sentit que son coeur cessait de battre. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Kakashi et frissonna. Il ne pouvait savoir s'il plaisantait ou s'il était sérieux.

- Et bien, je n'aurai plus qu'à mourir.

Cette réponse fit frissonner Kakashi. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il ne se moquait pas de lui et qu'il comptait réellement se supprimer s'il était repoussé. C'était un beau chantage affectif auquel il allait certainement céder.

- Ce serait bête de mourir si jeune. commenta le gris.

- Ca m'importe peu. Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, je préférerais mourir. Comprends-moi, toute ma vie, on m'a dit ce que je devais faire, et toute ma vie, j'ai obéis tout en prenant quelques libertés. J'ai échappé au mariage avec Naruto en la casant avec Itachi et j'en ai assez de tout ce protocole, toutes ces interdictions qui m'empêchent d'être moi. J'ai donc pris une décision: soit j'allais me déclarer et vivre au près de l'homme que j'aime, soit je me suicidais s'il me repoussait. Dans tous les cas, je ne veux pas revenir au royaume merveilleux de Sharingan. C'est hors de question.

- Vous agissez comme un gamin. L'amour ou la vie, c'est ça? C'est puéril...

- Peut-être.

- ... et touchant à la fois. Je veux bien que vous deveniez mon petit ami mais ça ne sera pas aussi simple. Un jour ou l'autre, votre père découvrira la vérité et il ne sera pas ravi de savoir que vous partagez la vie d'un homme qui est de quinze ans plus âgé que vous.

- Je m'en moque, de ce qu'il pense. Si j'ai du me séparer de toi, c'est à cause de lui. Il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans que je ne pense à toi, que je me demande ce que tu devenais, si tu étais heureux, si tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie...

- Ca ne vous empêchait pas de coucher avec tout le monde à droite et à gauche. le coupa-t-il. Tous les ragots parviennent jusqu'ici, toutes les frasques du "prince débauché" sont connues. Vous pensez que ça m'a fait plaisir de savoir avec qui vous couchiez? J'ai eu mal moi aussi.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir mais j'avais tellement mal que je recherchais du réconfort partout où on me le proposait. Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Je sais que vous êtes un pervers à tendance nymphomane, mais moi, je n'ai pas réagi comme vous. J'attendais que vous fêtiez votre vingtième anniversaire afin de venir vous voir et vous dire ce que vous êtes venu me déclarer aujourd'hui.

- ...

- Je crois que je vous aime aussi.

Sasuke ouvrit des yeux larges comme des soucoupes. Il dévisagea Kakashi comme s'il venait de lui dire la pire des choses possible.

- Vous verriez votre tête. Je viens de vous dire " Je crois que je vous aime aussi" et vous semblez aussi dégoûté que si je vous avait insulté. Ca fait plaisir.

- Non! fit Sasuke en attrapant son bras. C'est juste que ça me paraît tellement irréel que j'ai du mal à y croire. Ca me fait plaisir, n'en doutes pas.

Kakashi lui sourit. Sasuke trembla et resserra ses serviettes contre lui.

- Vous avez froid? s'enquit Kakashi.

- Hm, ça va.

- Vous êtes glacé, constata le gris en posant sa main sur son bras.

Il l'attira contre lui et le prit dans ses bras. Sasuke savoura la tendresse de cette étreinte, il sentait le parfum fort de Kakashi, son corps chaud collé contre le sien et ses bras puissants noués autour de lui. Le gris posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun et ne perdit pas de temps pour approfondir l'échange. Sasuke posa rapidement ses bras autour de son cou et le rapprocha de lui. Kakashi n'y tenait plus, il enleva la serviette qu'il avait posé autour de sa nuque et lui dévora le cou avec avidité. Le brun poussa un long gémissement plaintif. Il s'accrocha à lui avec force, collant son corps contre le sien, recherchant ses caresses, sa chaleur. Il soupira de satisfaction, il avait enfin l'impression d'être en totale harmonie avec lui-même. Le gris croyait que son coeur allait jaillir hors de sa poitrine tellement il battait fort. Il avait Sasuke dans ses bras, il avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps, si longtemps. Son objectif était de l'amener dans sa chambre et de lui faire sauvagement l'amour.

- Accroche-toi à moi.

Le brun déglûtit en enroûlant ses jambes autour de sa taille et en l'entendant le tutoyer pour la première fois. Kakashi mit ses mains sur ses fesses, les malaxant au passage, et le porta jusqu'à la terre promise. Le brun profita du trajet pour lui lécher l'oreille, l'embrasser et caresser son dos, si bien que Kakashi ne crût pas arriver à son but, optant pour le prendre dans le couloir. Finalement, ils y parvinrent et il prit beaucoup de plaisir à le renverser sur le lit tout en retirant sa serviette. Il se retrouva totalement nu, allongé sur le lit, le ramenant trois ans plus tôt. Cependant, Sasuke avait changé. Son corps n'était plus celui d'un adolescent mais celui d'un homme, il avait pris quelques centimètres et il sourit en le constatant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Sasuke, un peu tendu.

- Tu étais déjà pas mal avant, mais là, tu es devenu magnifique.

- ... Kakashi...

Il tendit les bras dans sa direction et le gris s'y engouffra. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et passa ses mains partout sur son corps. Chacune de ses caresses lui était rendue, chacun de ses baisers lui était retourné et leurs corps s'échauffaient de plus en plus. Kakashi passait sa langue un peu partout sur cet être qui s'offrait. Il lécha le derrière de ses oreilles, point très sensible de son anatomie, puis descendit sur sa gorge, la mordillant légèrement au passage. Sasuke gémissait de plus en plus, il frottait son bassin à celui de son vis-à-vis, cherchant davantage de contact avec lui. Le gris descendait maintenant vers le bas de son corps. Il passa un vif coup de langue sur son torse, mordit ses tétons sans le moindre ménagement, le faisant crier de plaisir et un peu de souffrance.

- J'aime ta voix quand tu gémis...

- Tu me tortures, sadique!

- Disons que c'est ma manière de me venger de tous ces gens que tu as sauté.

- Si c'est pour ça, torture-moi!

Kakashi ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il dénoua la cravate qu'il avait négligemment noué autour de son cou et, avec un sourire canaille, prit les deux poignets de Sasuke et les attacha aux barreaux de la tête du lit.

- C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça! commenta-t-il.

Il se pencha ensuite sur lui, fit passer ses mains sur les flancs pâles, profitant de la douceur de sa peau et les posa sur ses hanches. Quand il en eût assez, il laissa sa langue descendre sur le ventre de Sasuke et s'engouffrer dans son nombril. Celui-ci se cambra légèrement et grogna, il désirait que son amant fasse une chose précise et s'impatientait. Kakashi savait ce qu'il voulait mais prenait un plaisir malsain à le lui refuser. Ce n'était pas encore le moment. Il resta deux minutes supplémentaires à explorer le creux avant de céder et de descendre. Ses lèvres parcourèrent le bas de son ventre avant de passer brièvement sur sa longueur dressée. Sasuke cria et souleva son bassin dans le but d'en avoir plus, ce que Kakashi lui fournit. Doucement, il attrapa le bout de son gland dans sa bouche et entreprit de le sucer. Le jeune brun devînt plus dur rien qu'avec ça et son partenaire se décida à lui donner satisfaction. Il cala ses hanches dans ses mains et le prit entièrement dans sa cavité. Il commença de longs va-et-vients sur cette verge tendue et Sasuke le suivait en gémissant. Constatant qu'il n'allait plus bouger, le gris entreprit de se dévêtir rapidement. Il enleva sa chemise tout en continuant ses mouvements de suçion et déboutonna son pantalon. Sasuke rejetta la tête en arrière quand il atteignit ses limites et juste au moment où il crut jouir, Kakashi s'arrêta et le regarda avec un sourire que le brun avait appris à craindre. Il vit son amant se mettre à genoux et ôter son pantalon et son sous-vêtement d'un même geste. Son regard était toujours posé sur lui et Sasuke attendait, en tremblant, la suite des événements.

- Allonge-toi correctement.

Instantanément, il s'éxécuta. S'il n'obéissait pas alors qu'il avait cette lueur dans ses yeux, il risquait de charger. Kakashi s'approcha de lui et lui écarta les jambes d'un geste ample et souple. Il força ses dernières à se replier de façon à ce que le brun se retrouve avec ses genoux presque sous le menton, offrant ainsi à son partenaire une vision totale de son intimité. Ce dernier se lécha les lèvres sensuellement devant ce spectacle et caressa l'intérieur des cuisses de Sasuke avec un certain plaisir. Ses yeux remontèrent sur tout son corps avant de se planter dans le regard sombre mais échauffé qui lui faisait face.

- Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu désires que je fasse.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Généralement, Kakashi était sûr de lui et faisait ce qui lui chantait, mais là, il patientait docilement, ce qui était plus qu'étrange vu le regard qu'il avait. Le brun frissonna un instant et se lança.

- Je veux que tu me prennes.

Kakashi eût un nouveau sourire et se pencha sur l'entrejambe de Sasuke sur laquelle il passa un rapide coup de langue. Celui-ci se crispa et observa son amant.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux t'entendre dire, Sasuke. Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

Le brun était surpris. Il pensait pourtant avoir été clair et quand il vit cette lueur, il comprit ce qu'attendait le gris.

- Je ne te le dirai pas. prononça-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois pourtant. Je veux que tu me le dises.

- Non.

- ... D'accord.

Le gris embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses d'albâtre, sachant pertinnement que l'autre ne tarderait pas à craquer. Il fit passer sa langue vers l'intimité de son partenaire et la passa sur la partie de ses fesses qui lui était offerte. Il sentit Sasuke se tendre et continua.

- ... - moi... chuchotta-t-il.

- Pardon? Je n'ai pas entendu. Peux-tu répéter s'il-te-plaît? lui demanda Kakashi avec un léger sourire.

- Baise-moi! vociféra le jeune brun.

- Ce n'était pas si difficile quand même...

- Kakashi...

- ... cependant, ce n'est pas assez, même si c'est plaisant à entendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors? questionna Sasuke en réprimant un tressaillement tandis que la main de son amant se posait sur son membre.

- Je veux que tu me supplies.

- Que je te supplie?

- Que tu me supplies de te baiser et de te la mettre bien profond.

Sasuke se redressa un peu et le dévisagea. Il voulait qu'il le supplie de le baiser? Il pouvait rêver, déjà qu'il venait de le lui demander, il n'allait pas l'implorer non plus. Il rougit et allait protester quand Kakashi posa sa bouche sur son intimité, faisant entrer sa langue dedans. Le brun ravala son mécontentement qui laissa la place à un cri. Kakashi était en train de le dévorer, il entrait sa langue en lui, le mordillait et Sasuke avait toujours succombé à ce traitement. Il sentit les mains de son partenaire frôler ses fesses et taquiner son anus mais il les enlevait au bout de quelques secondes. Il gémit, il le voulait en lui, comme avant, il le désirait au plus profond de son être.

- Kakashi... débuta-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Que tu continues, c'est bien comme cela.

Le brun lui lança une oeillade moqueuse devant l'air ébahi de son partenaire mais s'arrêta quand il vit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres fines. Il cessa son entreprise et s'occupa de la verge tendue. Il allait le torturer. Il entreprit une nouvelle fellation et quand il le sentit à deux doigts de se répandre, il s'interrompit et posa sa main sur le bout de sa verge. Il attendit et recommença son cinéma sous les plaintes d'un Sasuke qui se tordait de plaisir mais qui ne pouvait pas se libérer.

- Je... veux... jouir...

- Je le sais. Mais tu ne fais pas ce que je t'ai demandé, Sasuke.

- Baise-moi, Kakashi... Baise-moi!

- Un peu de bonne volonté et je te prends, promis.

Le jeune prince posa sur lui un regard brûlant. Il avait envie de lui, il avait envie de jouir. Toutes ces années, il avait suivi ses pulsions, couchant avec qui il voulait quand il voulait et il comprenait que le gris lui fasse payer. Cependant, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de supplier, même au lit. Rien que l'idée lui était insupportable... Il observa Kakashi effectuer son manège une nouvelle fois et il ressentit de la frustration comme jamais. Il n'avait pas d'honneur, il pouvait donc envisager de le supplier pour prendre son pied, quitte à faire quelque chose de dégradant, autant que ce soit plaisant.

- Baise-moi, s'il-te-plaît, baise-moi!

- J'ai pas entendu.

- Je veux que tu me baises! S'il-te-plaît!

- Encore, Sasuke.

- Mets ta queue dans mon cul, Kakashi! S'il-te-plaît!

Devant l'air implorant de son brun qui était attaché et qui avait dit "s'il-te-plaît" trois fois d'affilée, il entrevit la possibilité de lui donner entière satisfaction. Quand Sasuke cambra son bassin dans sa direction, jambes bien écartées et repliées avec ses yeux suppliants, Kakashi lécha deux de ses doigts et entreprit de masser l'entrée de l'intimité tant désirée.

- Est-ce qu'il y en a eu d'autres?

- D'... d'autres?

- D'autres qui t'ont baisé après moi.

- Non... je te l'ai... promis...

- "Promis"?

- Je... t'avais dit que... mon cul était à toi... et rien qu'à toi.

- Tu auras tenu une promesse dans ta vie. De toute façon, je le verrai moi-même.

Il inséra son index dans son amant à la fin de sa phrase. Sasuke poussa un petit grognement de douleur et d'inconfort que Kakashi étouffa en l'embrassant. Il entra la totalité de son doigt et commença à se mouvoir en lui lentement, le laissant s'habituer de nouveau à ces sensations. Puis, quand il se détendit, il entra le second doigt et reprit sa préparation, sentant sa chair intime se serrer autour de lui comme avant. Il prenait du plaisir rien qu'en le voyant se tordre sur ses doigts, le visage rouge et le souffle court, sa tête qui bougeait dans tous les sens selon l'intensité de son plaisir. Il était beau, il était à lui. Il écarta ensuite sa cavité en faisant des ciseaux avec les doigts, et quand il le sentit détendu, il les retira. Il saisit du lubrifiant qui traînait sur sa table de chevet et fixa son amant.

- Est-ce que je dois me protéger?

Cette question fit sortir Sasuke de sa torpeur. Il planta son regard noir dans celui qui lui était opposé et fit non de la tête. Kakashi prit alors le tube et en mit généreusement sur sa longueur tendue. Il se positionna ensuite entre les jambes de Sasuke et posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Tu es magnifique.

Il s'immisça ensuite contre ses fesses et le pénétra d'un bon coup de rein. Sasuke poussa un cri de surprise mais Kakashi avait été incapable de se retenir davantage. Il voulait être en lui autant que Sasuke désirait sa présence. Il le regarda et s'aperçut que des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

- Je t'ai fait mal? questionna-t-il.

- ... Ca va... lui assura le brun d'une voix chevrotante.

- Je suis désolé mais tu me fais trop envie.

Il embrassa ses joues et récupéra ses larmes du bout de la langue. D'un coup de bassin, Sasuke lui fit signe de commencer ses déhanchements. Kakashi donna un léger coup, lentement et doucement, puis accélèra progressivement la cadence, suivant de près les cris de plaisir qu'émettait le jeune brun. Il avait enfin retrouvé cette intimité serrée qu'il adorait, les jambes légèrement humides de sueur de son amant nouées autour de sa taille et ses gémissements qui remplissaient le silence de la pièce accompagnés par les grincements du lit. Il avait envie, à chaque poussée et à chaque retrait, il voulait qu'il atteigne l'orgasme, qu'il jouisse comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis trois ans malgré ses nombreuses aventures. Sasuke suivait chacun de ses mouvements, son corps épousait parfaitement le sien et il éprouvait une plénitude qu'il n'avait pas eue depuis son départ de Sharingan. Il bougeait en lui, de plus en plus vite et sentait son sexe érigé qui frottait contre son ventre. Devait-il le masturber? Ce n'était pas la peine, s'il était dans le même état que lui, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il donna des coups de boutoir profonds et sourit quand il sentit Sasuke se tendre et gémir, il venait de toucher sa prostate. Satisfait, il réitéra encore et encore et quand Sasuke se tendit et poussa un cri plus fort que les autres, il jouit en lui. Il se laissa tomber sur les coudes afin de ne pas l'alourdir de son poids et récupéra un peu. Il enleva rapidement le lien qui entravait les poignets de Sasuke et se s'étendit à ses côtés. Timidement, Sasuke se blottit contre lui, sans un mot et le souffle encore rapide. Ils avaient l'impression de flotter, ils étaient dans leur monde et ils n'avaient pas ressenti une telle chose depuis plus de trois ans. Kakashi passa sa main dans les mèches ébène collées par la sueur et embrassa le front de son amant. Le silence régnait dans la pièce et aucun d'entre eux ne voulait le déranger. Sasuke, comblé par son amant, s'endormit contre lui et Kakashi ne tarda pas à en faire autant.

Ils étaient enfin réunis.

Un peu plus loin, au palais royal de Konoha, Itachi sentait que quelque chose de dangeureux allait arriver.

Shikamaru n'arrêtait pas de trembler, une catastrophe était sur le point de se produire...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Voilà, je l'ai enfin terminé. Je m'excuse une fois encore pour le retard, on devrait me fouetter pour ça ( quoique non, je risquerais d'apprécier...). J'espère que le lemon vous a plu, moi qui n'en avais pas tapé depuis un bail, j'ai eu du mal à m'y remettre.

Au niveau des bonnes nouvelles, je vais enfin avoir internet dans ma cambrousse. Quand on me l'a annoncé, j'ai demandé à mon interlocuteur de le répéter plusieurs fois tellement ça me paraissait impossible et improbable. Mauvaise langue que j'étais! Maintenant, je vais pouvoir poster mes chapitres pendant les vacances d'été, pas comme l'an dernier où je devais rentrer sur Toulouse pour y avoir accès... Grand bonheur!

Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, je suis à la fac du Mirail à Toulouse qui a été bloquée pendant quatre mois et je vais devoir rattraper les cours pendant les vacances ( enfin, il y a tout un gourbi au niveau des cours et des examens que je vais vous épargner). Cependant, pas de panique! Je vais tenter de finir mes fics, au moins en partie, pendant cette période. Je vise à boucler _Dark_, dont il ne me reste que quelques chapitres et je vais également vous proposer quelques nouveautés. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous me pardonnerez mes retards très ( trop ) nombreux. Bizous à tous!


	12. Chapter 12

Titre: Le beau au bois ronflant

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Pour écrire cette fic, j'ai dû revoir mes classiques, l'histoire originale est de monsieur Charles Perrault et j'ai emprunté quelques éléments du dessin animé La Belle au bois dormant de Disney.

Pairing: ...C'est une excellente question...vous verrez progressivement.

Note: Cette idée est de moi, entièrement de moi. J'ai pensé que taper un pastiche changerait de mes fics habituelles qui sont toujours dans notre monde réel. Dans celle-ci, les persos sont, comme d'habitude avec moi, totalement OOC et dans un UA. Bien entendu, je ne vais pas me priver pour revoir certains détails des différentes versions de ce conte.

Note 2: Je tiens à m'excuser par avance des éventuelles fautes d'orthographe que je risque de commettre. Je ne suis pas parfaite, mon bescherelle a largement vécu mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux.

Note supplémentaire: Nouveau chapitre, nouveaux persos qui apparaissent! Bonne lecture!

La minute préventive: Portez des préservatifs en toutes occasions!

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé. Itachi s'était réveillé à côté d'un Naruto profondément endormi. Il avait même sourit en voyant un léger filet de bave couler le long d'une de ses joues. Il s'était ensuite bien installé afin de profiter de la vue de cet être qui l'amusait et qu'il appréciait de plus en plus chaque jour. Etrangement, la "cohabitation" avec le blond n'était pas désagréable. Il était très agité, il ne tenait pas en place, il prenait toute la place dans le lit mais il adorait ça. Surtout quand ils se couchaient et qu'ils parlaient de tout et de rien avant de s'endormir. Certains soirs, le blond amenait un livre et lui demandait de le lire, Itachi avait refusé la première fois en prétextant qu'il était capable de lire tout seul mais, après quelques suppliques bruyantes, il avait cédé. Tout ça formait un quotidien qui était loin d'ennuyer le brun. Ce matin là encore, il eût la satisfaction de voir le blond ouvrir lentement les yeux, les refermer après s'être trop confronté à la lumière, se cacher la tête sous les draps et grogner. Il le laissa trente secondes avant de tirer le drap.

- Il est temps de se lever. chuchotta Itachi.

- ... Encore cinq minutes... maugréa Naruto en saisissant de nouveau le drap.

- Si je te dis oui, tu vas te rendormir...

S'il avait su ce qui l'attendait, Itachi serait resté couché... Cependant, comme il l'ignorait encore, il essaya de le secouer, en vain.

- Je me lève si tu me fais un câlin.

Itachi était confronté à cet ultimatum tous les matins. Et comme tous les matins, il s'éxécutait. Il se rapprocha de Naruto, qui accepta de sortir le haut du corps de sous les couvertures pour cette occasion. Il l'attrapa et le serra contre lui. Il sentit les mains du blond passer derrière son dos et le coller davantage. Ca aussi, c'était habituel. Ils restèrent une bonne minute comme ça, dans la chaleur, quand Itachi le repoussa doucement.

- Allez, il faut se lever, j'ai envie d'aller petit-déjeuner. se plaignit le plus âgé.

- Hhhmmmmmm... j'ai vraiment pas la motivation mais je vais me montrer compatissant pour ton estomac.

Ils se séparèrent et le brun attendit que le blond se lève le premier. Il avait eu le malheur de se lever le premier une fois et quand il était revenu de la salle de bains, il l'avait retrouvé endormi... du coup, il respectait ce cérémonial. Naruto pesta et se leva, il faillit se prendre les pieds dans l'ample chemise de nuit qu'il portait et poussa un flot de jurons fleuris avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains d'un pas lent. Itachi attendit qu'il finisse et prit la place. Ils se préparèrent et se rendirent dans la salle où toute la famille et les hôtes les plus proches de celle-ci prenaient les repas. Ils trouvèrent Sai et Neji déjà attablés, la fée casseuse mangeait une tartine tout en observant sa moitié avec un air qui signifiait qu'il préférerait se nourrir de cette dernière, et Shikamaru, affalé sur son siège, était en train de boire mollement un bol de café. S'il avait su ce qui allait lui tomber dessus, il en aurait pris deux... Naruto et Itachi saluèrent toute la compagnie, se mirent à leurs places habituelles et se servirent. Le petit-déjeuner passa et les gens partirent à leurs occupations. Le couple princier et le trio de fées rejoignirent la salle des audiences royales, où Minato et Kushina recevaient les doléances. Ils s'installèrent et écoutèrent ce qui se disait. La fée bleue tripotait allégrement mais discrètement la fée prude, fée prude qui tentait tant bien que mal de le calmer quand Shikamaru ressentit un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Inquiet par nature, il sentit qu'une catastrophe était sur le point de se produire... Quelques mètres plus loin, Itachi eût la même impression et, ayant le même état d'esprit que la fée feignasse, il scruta chaque élément de la pièce en pensant qu'un détail devait lui échapper. Les représentants finirent de se présenter devant le roi et la reine et, juste après le départ du dernier, un long silence se fît. Tout à coup, les trompettes résonnèrent, les aristocrates se poussèrent et un homme avança à pas mesurés vers l'estrade. La cadence de ses pieds martelant le carrelage donna l'impression qu'un tueur était en train de suivre sa proie.

- Oh non, pas ça! chuchotta doucement Shikamaru. Il faut que je m'en aille, ce n'est peut-être pas trop tard, il n'a pas dû me voir encore...

- Allons, qu'est-ce que t'as à t'exciter comme ça? Ca te change, la panique, toi qui est toujours stoique et j'm'en-foutiste... commenta Sai qui jouait avec la main de son petit-ami.

- C'est ma fin et je veux l'éviter. expliqua la fée verte.

Il se mit à reculer lentement, en prenant soin d'entrer en contact avec personne et il se mit à chercher la sortie la plus proche, tout ça en suivant la progression du nouveau venu. Il était presque à la porte quand il comprit qu'il devait mettre le turbo.

- Le roi Gaara de Suna. annonça le préposé.

Shikamaru effectua une chose qu'il n'avait fait que très rarement dans sa vie plus que centenaire: il trottina. Il avait quasiment la main sur la poignée de la porte quand ses espoirs tombèrent en ruine.

- Shikamaru. annonça une voix froide comme la glace.

Il trembla de tout son être. Il avait été repéré, il était mal. Il entendit les pas de celui qui venait de l'appeller se diriger vers lui et il se trouva dans l'incapacité momentanée de s'enfuir. Il parvînt néanmoins à se retourner et il tomba sur deux prunelles bleues et froides. Il eût du mal à déglutir et essaya de retenir les quelques tremblements qui secouaient son corps à cette vue.

- Ca faisait longtemps, Shikamaru. ajouta le roux de cette voix glacée qui faisait trembler quasiment tout le monde. Trop longtemps.

Un silence régnait dans la salle, tout le monde pouvait entendre ce qui se disait entre les deux hommes. Sai suivait avec intérêt cet échange, voir la fée feignasse, si cool, que rien ne peut ébranler, dans un état de peur panique était divertissant. Il y avait quand même un truc qu'il comprenait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait au royal glaçon pour qu'il s'acharne autant sur lui? Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas marrant de voir Shikamaru à deux doigts de l'évanouissement mais j'aimerais bien comprendre...

- J'en sais rien. Si ça se trouve, il a dragué sa soeur... proposa Neji en saisissant les poignets de Sai qui avait profité de sa question pour le caresser.

- Hônnetement, tu le vois se fouler pour draguer quelqu'un, toi? questionna la fée casseuse.

- ...

- ...

- Naaaooooonnn! dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Pendant que ses deux camarades spéculaient sur le pourquoi du comment, Shikamaru aurait aimé disparaître. Le roux s'approcha de lui d'un pas de plus et riva son regard gelé au sien. Le reste de sa progression vers la fée se fit en le fixant dans les yeux et quand il se retrouva juste en face de lui, à une vingtaine de centimètres, les yeux du roux se firent encore plus froids.

- Je veux mon bisou.

Un silence de plomb acceuillit ses paroles, puis il fût troublé par une voix dans l'assistance.

- Gaara? ... Avec Shikamaru? ... Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Je l'aurais jamais cru!! La fée cent pour cent hétéro qui s'est tapé le royal glaçon!! Je suis mort de rire!! Pas toi poussin? ... Fais pas cette tête, on dirait que tu es trahi! ... Au fait, quel effet ça te fait d'être le dernier d'entre nous à avoir renoncé à l'hétérosexualité?

Le silence répondit à cette question. Chacun semblait digérer les paroles prononcées par la fée casseuse.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû partir, si tôt le matin, je me suis senti seul... déclara Gaara.

- Tu... tu m'en vois... sincèrement désolé. lui rétorqua Shikamaru d'une voix tremblante.

- Tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir que tu repartais à Konoha. J'ai été très contrarié par ton départ.

Shikamaru savait que l'agonie ne faisait que débuter. Toute l'assemblée venait d'apprendre qu'il s'était, à un moment où à un autre, envoyé un mec et pas n'importe lequel, le dirigeant d'un pays allié. Il savait que Sai allait le chambrer pendant les cinquante prochaines années minimum et que Neji allait être choqué, puis déçu pour finir par l'accepter. Et il ne pensait même pas à sa réputation... Il était en plein dans ses réflexions et ne prêta pas suffisamment d'attention au roux qui profita de sa faiblesse pour s'avancer et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Shikamaru fût surpris, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas un simple baiser lèvres contre lèvres, c'était un baiser avec la langue. Quand Gaara fût satisfait, il sépara ses lèvres de celles de son partenaire et l'observa avec un regard un peu moins gelé. Cela donna la chair de poule à un Shikamaru qui était déjà pas mal secoué.

- J'ai enfin eu mon bisou. commenta le roux en posant un regard qui se voulait doux sur la fée feignasse.

La fée verte était trop choquée pour prononcer le moindre mot. Il avait vaguement saisi ce qui venait de se passer mais une donnée devait certainement lui manquer. Gaara venait de l'embrasser, et ce, devant tout le monde, ce n'était pas possible, ce ne pouvait pas être la réalité. Cependant, quand le roux lui saisit la main et la porta à ses lèvres, puis lui murmura qui le verrait plus tard, il comprit que ce qui venait de se produire était bien réel. Il eût du mal à ne pas tourner de l'oeil, il recula et s'appuya sur le mur tandis que Gaara se dirigeait vers le trône. Il salua le couple royal et Minato descendit même pour lui serrer la main. Il lui mit une claque affectueuse dans le dos et lui parla comme si rien de particulier venait de se produire. Il le guida jusqu'à Naruto et Itachi tout en lui demandant comment s'était passé le voyage. Quand ils parvinrent devant les jeunes mariés, il tendit la main à Itachi qui la serra avec un sourire. Ils étaient amis, ils partageaient à peu près les mêmes idées et s'étaient souvent rendu l'un chez l'autre. Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de se rapprocher du brun tellement le roux avait un regard de psychopate. Il devait être gentil puisqu'il s'entendait avec son époux mais il avait un certain côté flippant.

- Je te présente mon épouse. déclara Itachi, sortant le blond de ses considérations.

- Enchanté. lâcha laconiquement Gaara en prenant sa main afin d'y déposer un baisemain.

- Ravie de te connaître. répliqua Naruto avec un sourire.

La main du roux était froide mais ses lèvres étaient tièdes et douces. Du peu de ce qu'avait compris Naruto, il avait partagé une histoire - ou une coucherie au moins - avec Shikamaru.

- Tu as couché avec Shikamaru? lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc, suivant ses pensées et en oubliant où il était.

Le roux haussa un peu les sourcils, ce n'était pas le genre de question qu'on lui posait lors de présentation habituellement. Décidément, Itachi s'était trouvé une épouse assez franche... d'ailleurs, le même Itachi avait les yeux légèrement écarquillés, chose que Gaara n'avait jamais vu.

- Oui, il y a quelques années.

Un nouveau silence s'abattit. Naruto lui décrocha un grand sourire et posa sa main sur son bras.

- Et ben, je l'aurais jamais cru! s'exclama le blanc. Bon courage pour la suite!

Le roux lui fit un rictus. Il l'aimait bien, celle-là...

- Je ne suis pas venu seul. fit-il à Minato par la suite.

- Cela ne pose aucun problème. répondit le roi avec un sourire aussi large que celui de sa fille.

Les trompettes sonnèrent de nouveau, attirant l'attention de toute l'assemblée.

- Messire Deidara, la fée brailleuse.

Naruto se tordit le cou pour voir apparaître cette fée. Il était habitué à ses trois fées dans leurs tenues informes aux couleurs pastels et se demandait si elles étaient pareilles à Suna. Un blond aux longs cheveux fit son entrée, habillé avec une tunique jaune et un pantalon assorti. Apparemment, les fées de Suna n'étaient pas habillées pareil et celle-ci ne semblait pas très commode.

- Messire Sasori, la fée taciturne.

Une autre fée succéda à la première. C'était un autre rouquin, habillé comme son collègue à la différence près que ses vêtements étaient dans les tons violets et qu'une aura noire et triste semblait l'accompagner. Naruto pensa qu'il avait des tendances dépressives.

- Messire Yahiko, la fée baiseuse.

Naruto faillit pousser un "Hein?" puissant mais s'abstînt en voyant la tête d'Itachi. Celui-ci était devenu encore plus pâle et semblait reculer un maximum. Il haussa un sourcil interrogatif et chercha du regard cette fée qui n'était toujours pas apparue. Un silence régnait de nouveau dans la pièce puis, subitement, la lumière se tamisa. De la fumée sortit de l'entrée et une musique se fit entendre.

- Peuh, il faut toujours qu'il en fasse des tonnes... constata Sai en resserrant Neji contre lui.

- Dis, c'est pas la musique qu'on met pour les strip-teases? le questionna la fée prude.

- Tu es calé mon poussin, c'est bien celle-là.

Il déposa un baiser dans son cou et commença à lui grignoter la nuque, il se fichait totalement de l'arrivée de Yahiko. Pendant ce temps, la fumée s'épaissit et une ombre se dessina progressivement. Un blond, aux cheveux ébourriffés, marchait vers eux d'une démarche sensuelle. Contrairement aux deux autres fées de Suna, il portait un pantalon noir moulant et taille basse et une épaisse ceinture en argent lui ceintrait les hanches. Ses yeux bleus étaient magnétiques et chacun de ses mouvements semblaient être inspirés par une grâce féline. Cet homme entier sentait le sexe. Naruto sentit sa respiration s'accélerer quand leurs yeux se croisèrent. La fée baiseuse s'approcha de lui et se pencha doucement.

- Ainsi, c'est toi qu'il a choisi...

Sa voix était grave et veloutée, le jeune blond comprit que tout en lui était fait pour le plaisir des sens.

- Malgré ta fadeur, tu n'es pas mal.

Naruto fronça les sourcils mais lui fit un nouveau sourire.

- Malgré le fait que tu ressembles à une pute, tu n'es pas mal non plus. rétorqua-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Yahiko le fixa un instant et éclata de rire.

- Tu as de la répartie, tu me plaîs, petit!

- Je suis une fille. se dépêcha d'ajouter le jeune blond.

La fée baiseuse se contenta de le regarder de bas en haut et se pencha à son oreille.

- Si ça te plaît de le faire croire... je sais que tu es un mec.

Il lui fît un clin d'oeil et sembla chercher quelqu'un du regard. Quand il eût enfin trouvé cette personne, il se dirigea vers elle. Il dépassa Naruto, qui comprit qui cette fée était en train de chercher.

- Itachi!

La voix de Yahiko sortit le blond de sa torpeur et il tourna la tête. Il le vit se lover contre le brun et lui embrasser tendrement la joue, mais son regard indiquait qu'il voulait plus. Bizarrement, Naruto avait envie de l'étriper. Il se calma un peu quand Itachi repoussa fermement Yahiko, qui gratifia ce geste d'un sourire carnassier, et rejoignit son "épouse". La fée blonde haussa un sourcil et se posta devant eux. Il les considéra longtemps, l'un et l'autre et un nouveau sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Vous n'arriverez pas à me faire croire que vous êtes ensemble. Je sais que tu es hétéro, Itachi, je n'ai jamais réussi à t'avoir. Je ne vois pas comment un gamin travesti comme lui aurait pu te faire changer de bord. chuchotta-t-il de façon à ce qu'ils soient les seuls à l'entendre.

- En quoi ça te regarde? demanda Naruto.

- Ca me regarde puisque je veux Itachi.

La fée baiseuse lui fit un nouveau sourire, sourire qui se crispa quand le brun passa son bras autour des épaules de Naruto et l'amena d'un geste ferme contre lui. Puis, avec la même exigence, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser était profond, la bouche d'Itachi était dominante et contrôlait l'échange, Naruto ne fût pas surpris de sentir sa langue s'immiscer dans sa bouche. Au bout d'un instant, alors que le blond était à bout de souffle et que ses jambes tremblaient, son partenaire mit fin à leur baiser. Tout en le gardant contre lui, il fixa Yahiko avec froideur.

- J'appartiens à Naruto.

Ce dernier crut vraiment défaillir après cette déclaration. Même si c'était un mensonge destiné à faire fuir la fée blonde, cela le remuait sévèrement. Et c'est comme si la lumière apparut. Il comprit enfin ce qui le torturait depuis des jours et des jours.

Il était amoureux d'Itachi.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Musique "du strip-tease": Joe Cocker - You Can Leave Your Hat On.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Re! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu, le suivant est en cours de rédaction, maintenant que j'ai fini mes partiels ( et qu'il ne me reste plus que la repêche en octobre... quel malheur! ), je vais tenter d'écrire plus souvent afin de vous proposer des nouveaux chapitres plus régulièrement. Bizous à tous!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Titre: Le beau au bois ronflant

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Pour écrire cette fic, j'ai dû revoir mes classiques, l'histoire originale est de monsieur Charles Perrault et j'ai emprunté quelques éléments du dessin animé La Belle au bois dormant de Disney.

Pairing: ...C'est une excellente question...vous verrez progressivement.

Note: Cette idée est de moi, entièrement de moi. J'ai pensé que taper un pastiche changerait de mes fics habituelles qui sont toujours dans notre monde réel. Dans celle-ci, les persos sont, comme d'habitude avec moi, totalement OOC et dans un UA. Bien entendu, je ne vais pas me priver pour revoir certains détails des différentes versions de ce conte.

Note 2: Je tiens à m'excuser par avance des éventuelles fautes d'orthographe que je risque de commettre. Je ne suis pas parfaite, mon bescherelle a largement vécu mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux.

Note supplémentaire: Nouveau chapitre, nouveaux persos qui apparaissent! Bonne lecture!

La minute préventive: Portez des préservatifs en toutes occasions!

Il était amoureux d'Itachi.

Il faillit tomber à la renverse sous le coup de cette révélation. Ainsi, cette envie qu'il avait d'être toujours auprès de lui, de le voir sourire, de le toucher et cette sensation désagréable qu'il ressentait était de la jalousie. Il était littéralement sous le choc. Il regarda Itachi et attrapa le bas de sa veste. Le brun, qui faisait face à une fée baiseuse qui le fixait avec lubricité, se tourna vers son épouse. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, le blond s'y perdit. Lentement, il s'approcha de lui, serrant encore le pan de sa veste, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux avant de répondre à ce contact. Naruto lâcha finalement le tissu et entoura son cou de ses bras tandis que le brun faisait de même avec sa taille. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pû motiver son compagnon à un tel acte, mais il s'en moquait, la moiteur de ses lèvres contre les siennes lui avait manqué. Itachi avait désiré ce genre d'échange mais n'avait jamais osé en prendre l'initiative. Il avait désiré embrasser un garçon et il comprit que l'hétérosexualité s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Leurs regards restèrent rivés, un courant spécial semblait circuler entre eux, une émotion fugitive et sacrée semblait s'être installée. Yahiko avait tout suivi, du baiser au regard étrange et se prit la tête dans la main.

- C'est pas vrai, il a fallu que ça lui tombe dessus... c'est à croire que j'ai pas de chance...

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? demanda Sasori qui venait de se rapprocher de lui sans un bruit.

- Ils s'aiment.

La fée taciturne lança une rapide oeillade au blond et au brun qui ne se quittaient pas des yeux et haussa les épaules.

- Heureusement que Deidara est parti à la recherche de Shikamaru pour le torturer un peu, sinon, tout le monde aurait été au courant.

- De quoi?

- Ben, que ces deux-là s'aiment et que tu as perdu un coup, chose qui ne t'est jamais arrivée. Ce serait pas bon pour ta réputation, cette histoire.

Yahiko se retînt de hurler à grand peine, s'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait chez sa collègue fée, c'était quand elle parlait parce qu'elle énonçait toujours une vérité désagréable. Le pire, c'est qu'Itachi et le gamin qui lui servait d'épouse étaient toujours perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Il leva les siens au ciel et tourna les talons.

- Itachi n'est pas parti pour m'appartenir, Neji a réussi un joli coup avec lui.

- C'est clair que tu aurais eu plus de chance avec Sasuke... commenta Sai qui venait de les rejoindre avec sa moitié.

- Mais c'est la fée casseuse! Avec la fée prude! Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus! s'écria la fée baiseuse.

- Ca ne fait jamais assez longtemps à mon avis... déclara Sai.

- Sai! Ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça! le réprimanda Neji.

- Pardon, poussin.

Pour se faire pardonner, il posa un baiser sur sa joue avant d'en déposer un autre sur sa gorge. Il l'entoura de ses bras avant de lui grignoter la nuque.

- Vous êtes ensemble? questionna Yahiko.

- Oui, depuis le jour du mariage. Le soir, pour être plus exact. expliqua Sai.

Yahiko écarquilla les yeux et Sasori haussa les sourcils, signe d'étonnement de sa part à l'énoncé de cette nouvelle. Cependant, la fée baiseuse se reprit rapidement et leur fit un grand sourire.

- Vous avez beau être ensemble, ça se voit que vous n'avez pas couché.

- Neji veut attendre, et moi, je veux qu'il soit bien. rétorqua la fée casseuse.

- Mon pauvre Sai, je t'admire. Brider tes hormones... j'espère au moins que ce sera un bon coup, mais j'en doute.

Il lança un regard condescendant à Neji et sourit de nouveau. Sai lui fit un rictus et observa son vis-à-vis.

- Oh si, ce sera un très bon coup. Il me donnera beaucoup de plaisir, plus qu'Itachi ne pourra jamais t'en donner.

Sai savoura l'effet de cette pique sur la fée baiseuse. Il était de notoriété publique qu'elle voulait mettre l'aîné des princes de Sharingan dans son lit mais elle s'y était toujours cassé les dents dessus. Il était clair qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à le posséder et Sai s'amusait à ses dépens avec ce constat.

- Enfin, si je me fie à ces deux andouilles qui se fixent yeux dans les yeux depuis cinq bonnes minutes, j'estime que j'ai plus de chance de faire l'amour avec Neji que tu en as de tirer un coup avec Itachi. Enfin, moi, je dis ça, je ne dis rien...

Il regarda Yahiko et lui fit un large sourire.

- Allez, poussin, on va tenter de mettre la main sur Shikamaru...

- ... pour que tu te moques de lui. compléta son petit-ami.

- Moi? Comme si c'était mon genre... Tu m'as fais de la peine, fais-toi pardonner.

- Me faire pardonner? Alors que je n'ai fais que dire la vérité?

- La vérité, peut-être mais ça m'a fait mal. Je veux un baiser.

Neji leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit un léger rictus.

- Non.

- Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, je vais me servir.

Il attrapa Neji et le colla contre lui avant de le faire basculer vers l'arrière.

- Un véritable baiser rempli de passion. commenta le brun.

Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'un Neji pivoine. Il inséra lentement sa langue dans la bouche de la fée prude avant de la nouer à la sienne. Neji n'avait jamais été embrassé avec une telle intensité, même pas par Sai. Quand l'échange prit fin, il se redressa en l'emmenant dans sa remontée.

- Ca, c'est ce qui s'appelle rouler un palot, poussin.

Neji était trop choqué pour parler. Sai l'attira contre lui et il ne protesta pas.

- Bon, allons chercher notre chère fée feignasse qui s'avère ne pas trop l'être dans un lit avec un rouquin.

Il le prit par la main et ils sortirent à la recherche de la fée verte. La fée baiseuse resta en plan avec Sasori et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Il est toujours aussi...

- ... Cassant. C'est normal, c'est son boulot. commenta Sasori.

- Et Neji...

- ... le suit comme un petit chien. La seule question que je me pose est de savoir s'il remuera la queue au bon moment.

Un léger sourire ironique flotta sur les lèvres de la fée baiseuse.

- On sera là pour le voir. Par contre, Itachi me désespère.

- T'inquiète, tu as toujours Nagato qui te résiste.

La fée baiseuse tourna rapidement la tête vers son compagnon et un sourire pervers se dessina rapidement sur son visage.

- C'est vrai qu'il me reste toujours ce salaud de Nagato! s'exclama-t-il. S'il vient, je le chope!

- Oui, oui...

Sasori leva les yeux au ciel, Nagato, la fée fugueuse, partait toujours avant que Yahiko n'arrive à lui mettre la main dessus.

- Je l'aurai! Cette fois, je le baiserai!

- A mon avis, il te baise déjà mais pas dans le sens sexuel du terme...

Avant que Yahiko commence à élever la voix et à lui sortir son discours comme quoi il est le plus baisable de tous les mecs de la planète, il tourna les talons rapidement. De leur côté, Itachi et Naruto étaient toujours face-à-face, ignorant ce qui pouvait bien se passer autour d'eux. Naruto, qui avait enfin ouvert les yeux sur ses sentiments, était perdu dans les prunelles noires de sa moitié. Les iris sombres semblaient sonder l'intérieur de son être et il ne voulait perdre ce contact à aucun prix. Lentement, il leva la main et caressa sa joue. La peau opaline était douce et il en trembla. Itachi saisit délicatement sa main et l'amena à ses lèvres afin de l'embrasser.

- C'est... gentil de m'avoir défendu. commença Naruto.

- Ce fut un vrai plaisir, ça fait des années que je rêve de lui clouer enfin son grand bec. lui murmurra Itachi en se penchant à son oreille.

Ce simple rapprochement augmenta les battements du coeur de Naruto. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi le brun le pertubait autant. Itachi gardait toujours la main du blond dans la sienne et continuait de le fixer dans les yeux. Il le tira contre lui et se débrouilla pour qu'il soit collé contre son torse. Naruto se nicha contre lui et huma son parfum. Il ferma les yeux et profita de cette douce chaleur. Les étreintes d'Itachi arrivaient toujours à le détendre et cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception à la règle. Naruto aurait aimé rester là pendant des heures et des heures, juste pour le sentir contre lui. Il était vraiment accro et pourrait passer sa vie avec lui. Cependant, il savait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Le brun le considérait comme un autre petit frère et pas plus, ils étaient amis et seulement amis. A cette pensée, il sentit son coeur se serrer. Il avait fallu qu'il soit attiré par cet homme, un hétérosexuel convaincu. Décidément, il pleuvait toujours sur les mouillés. Il se sentait un peu perdu, il était tombé amoureux d'une personne avec laquelle il n'avait aucune chance. Cette pensée le glaça un peu et lui fait perdre cette sensation de plénitude. Il resserra maladroitement Itachi contre lui, sachant qu'il n'y aurait jamais plus entre eux. Il le sentit se raidir légèrement mais il ne se déroba pas plus pour autant.

- Vous comptez rester là longtemps? demanda Sasori qui avait fui Yahiko.

- ... Non, c'est bon. déclara Itachi en relâchant le blond.

- Hm.

La fée taciturne les regardait alternativement d'un regard inexpressif.

- Ca me tue de le dire mais je pense que l'autre bellâtre blond a raison pour une fois...

- A propos de quoi? le questionna le brun.

- Un truc que tu pigeras bientôt.

Il leur fit un petit sourire avant de les quitter. Itachi l'observa partir et fronça les sourcils.

- Généralement, c'est pas bon quand il fait des phrases complètes.

- Ah ouais?

- Tu verras quand tu le connaîtras un peu mieux. S'il ne parle pas, c'est que tout va bien.

Naruto haussa un sourcil et regarda le roux s'éloigner tranquillement. Yahiko avait l'air d'être un sacré numéro, il ne pouvait pas juger Deidara sur les trente secondes pendant lesquelles il l'avait vu et Sasori semblait être un mystère. Il vit les deux fées se diriger vers la sortie, visiblement à la recherche de Shikamaru.

- J'en connais un qui va passer des moments difficiles. constata Itachi.

- Tu crois? lui répondit Naruto avec un rictus moqueur.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes et aborèrent un sourire ironique.

- Et si on allait voir la mise à mort de la fée feignasse? proposa Naruto.

- D'accord. Ce sera un truc intéressant à écrire à Sasuke, je suis sûr que ça le passionnera.

Ils quittèrent la pièce également et se mirent à la recherche de la fée verte.

- Bordel! Où il est passé? vociféra une voix stridente.

- T'inquiète, on va finir par lui mettre la main dessus! assura Sai.

Naruto aperçut Sai et Neji, qui marchaient tranquillement, à côté d'une fée jaune surexcitée.

- Il l'emportera pas au paradis! s'emporta de nouveau cette dernière.

- Tu comprends pourquoi on l'appelle "fée brailleuse". chuchotta Itachi à l'oreille de son compagnon.

- C'est pas une voix qu'il a! A ce niveau-là, c'est carrément une fanfare!

- Incroyable qu'une si petite chose puisse faire autant de bruit. commenta Yahiko qui venait de les rejoindre.

Naruto sentit immédiatement ses sourcils se froncer, il ne pouvait vraiment pas l'encadrer. Itachi ne semblait pas emballé non plus mais montra moins de rudesse que son "épouse".

- A mon avis, vous devriez lui donner la chambre la plus lointaine possible. Quand il prend son pied, c'est l'horreur! Croyez-moi, j'ai la chambre voisine à la sienne et c'est le concours de celui qui crie le plus fort!

- Mouais, on va t'exiler à perpète-les-oies toi aussi... nota Naruto.

- Sale mioche! Remarque que ça ne m'empêchera pas de me glisser dans la chambre d'Itachi la nuit.

- Tu risques d'avoir une surprise, la place est déjà prise.

Les deux blonds se jettèrent un regard tueur et Itachi pouvait jurer qu'il sentait un courant d'air gelé entre eux deux. Le plus grand des deux blonds tourna la tête avec un grognement dédaigneux avant de se diriger vers sa collègue de Suna.

- Deidara, ferme-la où je te viole. menaça la fée noire.

- T'oserais pas! le contra la fée jaune.

- Deidara, je suis la fée baiseuse, je couche avec n'importe qui n'importe quand. Tu penses que j'en serais incapable?

La fée braillarde eu un mouvement de recul.

- Ca va, ne fais pas ta sucrée, t'as bien un mec qui te fait gémir! le rabroua Yahiko.

- Oh! Tu deviens enfin intéressant, Yahiko. Raconte!

Le blond observa le brun au faux sourire qui s'était discrètement rapproché de lui. Il constata qu'il avait entraîné Neji, qui était bizarrement docile, avec lui.

- Tu n'auras qu'à ouvrir les yeux et les oreilles Sai. C'est ta spécialité après tout.

- Trop aimable. rétorqua la fée casseuse avec un sourire hypocrite.

Ils se jettèrent un regard tueur avant que l'attention de la fée baiseuse soit détournée par les gesticulations et les gémissements perpétuels de sa compagne de Suna. Il alla se frotter contre lui, faisant craindre à Deidara qu'il allait tenir sa parole, ce qui fit taire la fée brailleuse. Quand Yahiko fût certain de l'avoir calmé, il rejoignit le groupe que formait les deux couples et empoigna Neji.

- Allez, partons à la recherche de notre cher glandeur!

Il s'élança en gardant la fée prude, rougissante devant tant de familliarité, tout en ne s'inquiétant pas des cris de colère de Sai.

- C'est mon petit-ami, t'as autant de mecs à sauter que tu veux mais pas touche à celui-là!

- J'entend comme une crécelle près de nous, mais c'est impossible, Deidara s'est arrêté...

- Pauvre con! vociféra Sai.

- Grossière, la crécelle, en plus. rajouta le blond.

Sai avait une violente envie de lui mettre son pied aux fesses, mais il s'abstînt en pensant que ça lui ferait trop plaisir. Il accéléra le pas et se tînt à côté de son compagnon auquel il attrapa la main.

- Je serai toujours près de toi, mon trésor.

- C'est mignon, ce surnom. commenta Yahiko. Mignon mais un peu cul-cul la praline...

- Toi, je t'ai pas sonné. Contente-toi de baiser à droite à gauche comme à ton habitude et fous-nous la paix! rétorqua Sai.

- Certainement pas. Pour une fois que j'ai l'occasion de bien te faire chier, j'en profite.

- Tu m'emmerdes déjà naturellement, mon cher Yahiko.

- Et c'est réciproque.

Itachi et Naruto marchaient derrière ce trio, Deidara était encore plus loin et se servait du couple comme un éventuel paravent. Le jeune blond était surpris de tant de violence entre la fée casseuse et la fée baiseuse, qui ne pouvaient visiblement pas s'encadrer. Il tira sur la manche d'Itachi et l'attira contre lui.

- Pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas se sentir? interrogea Naruto.

- Je pense que c'est parce qu'ils sont identiques et qu'ils ont du mal à reconnaître l'autre comme un égal.

- ... C'est puéril mais ça se tient...

- Ils n'ont pas inventé l'eau chaude non plus.

Naruto eût un sourire moqueur tandis que Sai avait enfin réussi à récupérer son compagnon.

- Si tu le touches, je te bouffe! menaça la fée bleue avec un rictus tendu.

- J'ai peur, Sai, je sens que je vais faire dans mon froc!

- ... Ca m'étonne pas qu'Itachi refuse de te passer dessus...

- Il ne serait pas au-dessus! contre-carra la fée baiseuse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse d'autre, le pauvre? Elle est tellement petite qu'il la sentirait pas et qu'il se ferait chier... rajouta Sai.

Yahiko ouvrit la bouche d'un air choqué et tenta de trouver un truc cinglant à lui balancer.

- Elle est déjà plus grosse que la tienne!

- Ca, ça reste à prouver!

- Stop! hurla Neji en voyant que Yahiko allait répondre.

Les deux se tournèrent vers lui avec un air effaré.

- Vos gueules, tous les deux! vociféra la fée rose au bord de la colère totale.

- ... Trésor... tenta pitoyablement Sai.

- Silence! On cherche Shikamaru en silence!

Les deux autres fées se regardèrent et se turent d'un accord visuel. Les colères de la fée prude étaient connues dans tout leur monde et les provoquer n'était pas un plan judicieux.

- Par où commençons-nous les recherches? questionna Itachi.

- Par le parc. Il doit être affalé dans un coin à regarder passer les nuages. répliqua Neji.

Sai essaya de glisser sa main dans celle de Neji mais il se vit rabroué. La seconde fois, la fée prude était calmée et se laissa faire. Ils se diragèrent tous vers le parc et Neji n'eût aucun mal à les amener à l'endroit favori de la fée verte, sous un grand arbre. Il était allongé et semblait perdu dans ses réfléxions.

- A trois, on se jette sur lui. susurra Sai.

- Gamin! le réprimanda Neji.

- Un, deux... Trois!

Sai, Deidara et Yahiko se ruèrent sur la fée verte, qu'ils plaquèrent au sol, sous les regards exaspérés de Neji, Naruto et Itachi et sous celui indifférent de Sasori.

- On te tient mon cochon! jubila Sai.

- T'as intérêt à te mettre à table! rajouta Yahiko.

- Tiens, ils sont d'accord pour une fois... remarqua Naruto.

Shikamaru était coincé sous trois fées vociférantes et gesticulantes.

- J'ai compris! Poussez-vous!

- Certainement pas! Tu vas encore te barrer et on va devoir te chercher partout! contra Sai.

- Je ne partirai pas, mais j'ai du mal à respirer!

- C'est ta punition pour ne pas nous avoir tenu au courant! le sanctionna Yahiko.

Neji leva les yeux au ciel et fixa le tas de fées qui se débattait à ses pieds.

- Sai, pousses-toi de lui... chéri!

La fée bleue revînt complètement à la réalité après avoir entendu ce surnom affectueux prononcé avec la voix de son amour. Il repoussa Deidara et Yahiko, ce qui permit à Shikamaru de retrouver l'air libre et se dressa devant Neji, des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Je suis si heureux! commenta-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Après une étreinte qui faillit faire vomir la fée baiseuse, toute l'assemblée porta son attention sur la fée feignasse qui avait espéré qu'on l'oublie.

- Alors, Shikamaru, explique! l'intima Deidara.

Shikamaru poussa un profond soupir, il n'allait pas pouvoir s'en sortir...


End file.
